C'était dans une autre vie
by Roza-Maria
Summary: 3007, Amérique. Les Volturi sont morts. La Terre n'est plus qu'un champ de ruine. Les humains connaissent l'existence des vampires. Les hybrides sont éliminés. Cassie, jeune adolescente de 18 ans, est dévastée. Sa soeur Lizzy, hybride, vient d'être capturée par le cruel Jasper, l'un des plus sauvages. Pour la retrouver, elle fera appel à la terrible Bella...
1. Prologue

**Coucou tout le monde ! Me revoici avec une toute nouvelle fanfiction, cette fois-ci centrée sur Twilight et sur un couple qui m'a brusquement inspirée : Bella et Jasper ! Cette fic sera particulière, car elle est Dystopique, pour ceux qui ignore ce que cela veut dire, cela signifie qu'il y'a un grand bouleversement dans le monde et que désormais, il est soit dévasté, soit sous contrôle total de l'état. La dystopie signifie un monde où la liberté n'existe plus. Dans les prochains chapitres, il risque d'y avoir des scènes choquantes, que ce soit de torture où de sexe. J'espère que cela vous plaira. Voici le prologue. Bonne lecture !**

**_DISCLAIMER : Tout les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, sauf ceux que j'ai inventée._**

Que se passerait-il si les Volturi disparaissait ? Si les humains découvraient l'existence des humains ? Voilà deux questions que beaucoup de vampires du 21e siècle se sont posés. Et l'un d'entre eux a décidé d'obtenir une réponse. Il se nomme Slythe. Vampire Islandais âgé de 1000 ans, il est fort, rusé et impitoyable. Peu connu cependant dans le monde des vampires, il resta dans l'ombre durant toute son existence. Personne ne se doutait qu'en fait il préparait une armée.

Une armée destinée à renverser les Volturi. Slythe savait bien que si il voulait vaincre les rois Italiens, il devrait oublier la force brute et les battre à leur propre jeu : les dons. Secrètement, lentement, il fondit sa propre armée de vampires dotés de dons particuliers. Et après 1000 ans d'attente, il eu sous la main une armée de 50 vampires puissants et entraînés.

La date fatidique fut le 10 juillet 2057. Slythe lança l'assaut contre Volterra et vainquit les Volturi avec une facilité déconcertante. Slythe prit le contrôle du monde et ne garda que quelques Volturi en vie, les estimant utiles. Mais Aro, Marcus et Caïus furent tout les trois tués. Et Slythe se fichait bien des lois. Dès cet instant, le monde fut plongé dans le chaos.

Plus aucune lois ne tenaient. Des armées de nouveaux-nés se formèrent et livrèrent bataille à chaque coin du monde. Des enfants immortels étaient abandonnés dans les rues. Des clans cherchèrent à prendre le pouvoir et à vaincre Slythe, sans jamais y parvenir. Pendant 800 ans, le monde fut plongé dans le chaos le plus totale. Les humains se rendirent vite compte de l'existence des vampires et l'Etat tombèrent. Des émeutes et des guerres eu lieu, dévastant la Terre, les humains se faisait massacrer un à un, le monde n'avait plus aucune limite.

Et Slythe regardait cette dévastation d'un œil jouissif.

Mais les humains s'éteignaient rapidement. La plupart se faisait tués par des vampires et une petite partie trouvait le moyen de devenir eux-mêmes vampires pour sauver leurs vies. Très vite, la nourriture commença à manquer pour les vampires à mesure que les humains disparaissaient petit à petit. Une vampire Russe du nom de Katerina décida de signaler ce problème à Slythe et ce dernier s'épris de la fougueuse Russe. Ensemble, ils instaurèrent de nouvelles lois. Les armées de nouveaux-nés furent toute anéanties ainsi que les enfants immortels. Ils détruisirent aussi les hybrides, qu'ils jugèrent totalement inutiles. Ensuite, ils construisirent de petit villages où les humains pourraient se reproduire en bénéficiant de la sécurité des vampires. La Terre fut de nouveau un peu peuplée, mais les humains ne dépassèrent pas les 2000 dans le monde entier. Ces villages n'existèrent uniquement en Amérique. La plupart des autres pays étaient devenus désertiques et infestés de vampires, territoires mortels pour tout humains qui ose s'y aventurer.

Le fonctionnement des villages est particulier. Les humains avaient beaucoup de libertés, mais ils devaient respect et obéissance aux vampires, sinon quoi ils était tués. Ils avaient le droits de s'en aller une fois qu'ils avaient dix-huit ans, de partir dans la nature. Certaines parvenaient à survivre, mais la plupart se faisaient massacrer. Ceux qui restaient au village n'avaient pas plus de chances. Les chanceux se faisait transformer en vampires et les malheureux se faisaient tuer, lorsqu'ils avaient atteint un certain âge.

Les humains étaient traités comme du bétail, au final. C'est pourquoi beaucoup d'entre eux formait des familles et prenait la fuite avant l'âge légal. Ces fuyards était retrouvés et tués, toujours. Slythe avait créé la Brigade pour cela. Des vampires cruels et sans pitié qui traquait sans répit. Mais certains humains arrivaient à s'échapper et à survivre. La plupart se réfugier dans des contrés désertés par les vampires, rares mais existants.

La vie était devenue un véritable champ de ruine. Et dans ce chaos existait une jeune fille du nom de Cassie Jones. Jolie, tout juste âgée de dix-huit, elle était bien partie à faire partie des chanceuses qui serait transformés en vampire. Jusqu'au jour où elle commit une faute irréparable. Le jour où elle s'enfuit de son village avec sa jeune soeur âgé de seulement 14 ans, Lizzy. On aurait pu croire que c'était de simples fugitives. Mais non. Car Lizzy était un hybride, mi vampire mi humaine. C'était un pur miracle que Cassie et sa tante qui prenait soin d'elles après la mort de leur mère, aie réussi à le cacher pendant 14 ans. Mais cela avait fini par se savoir. La tante fut tuée. Mais Cassie eu le temps de s'enfuir avec Lizzy.

Cassie était loin de se douter quel importance avait Lizzy…


	2. Chapter 1 L'enlèvement de Lizzy

**Voici le chapitre 1 ! Si les premiers chapitres sont aux yeux d'une héroïne tout droit sortis de mon imagination, Bella et Jasper viendront bien vite... et ils seront totalement différents de ceux qu'on connaît. Un chapitre très court mais je ferais mieux la prochaine fois ! Bonne lecture !**

**_DISCLAIMER : Tout les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, sauf ceux que j'ai inventée. _**

**POV Cassie.**

Cela suffira pour ce soir. On ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être exigent. J'observais d'un œil critique le plafond recouvert de grosses pierres qui menaçaient de s'effondrer à tout moment. Mais dans un sens, ce serait peut-être mieux qu'on meurt ainsi, sous les décombres dans cette grotte isolée. Ce serait sûrement mieux que le sort que les vampires nous réservaient si jamais ils parvenaient à nous retrouver. Je baissais les yeux vers Lizzy, qui se balançait d'un air rêveur, assise sur le sol froid. Parfois, j'enviais son autisme. Un hybride autiste, ironique, non ?

J'enviais ce pouvoir qu'elle avait de se couper entièrement du monde et de sa misère. On pouvait bien se faire torturer, elle regarderait toujours le plafond d'un air rêveur, parlant rarement. Parfois cette aptitude m'amusait, parfois elle m'agaçait. En ce moment, elle me rendait jalouse. Je l'observais à la dérobée et souffla un peu sur le feu pour l'entretenir et me levais pour m'assurer que personne n'était là. Ne voyant personne, je me retournais et alla rejoindre ma soeur.

- Il est temps de dormir, Lizzy, d'accord ? Murmurais-je en la poussant sur les couvertures étalées sur le sol qui servait de lit. Elle se laissa faire et s'allongea tranquillement, l'esprit libre de toute angoisse. Comme je l'enviais…

A mon tour, je m'allongeais sur mes couvertures et fixait le plafond. Faire la garde ne servirait à rien. Si ils nous tombaient dessus, nous n'aurions aucune chance d'en sortir vivante. Je n'en revenais toujours pas de ce que j'avais osée faire. Et dire que j'avais réussie à m'enfuir avec ma soeur ! Mais pour combien de temps ? Combien de temps tiendra-t-on en cavale ? Peu de temps. J'étais étonnée qu'ils ne nous aient pas encore retrouvée. Au moins, j'aurais offert quelques semaines de vie de plus à ma soeur. Abattue, épuisée, je finis par m'endormir. Un sommeil calme et sans rêve.

Ce fut un hurlement qui me réveilla en sursaut. L'hurlement de Lizzy. Elle n'hurlait jamais. Elle ne parlait jamais ! D'un mouvement brusque, je me levais pour être immédiatement plaquée contre le mur par une main froide et dure comme le granit.

Et voilà. Ils nous avaient retrouvés.

Terrifiée et impuissante, j'observais un vampire mâle prendre ma soeur par la taille et la soulever comme une poupée de chiffon avant de la balancer sur son dos. Elle criait et sanglotait de façon incontrôlable :

- Cassie ! CASSIE ! Ne les laisse pas m'emmener ! CASSIE !

Les larmes vinrent envahir mes yeux et j'hurlais de rage, donna des coups de pieds dans le vide, gesticulant dans tout les sens. Visiblement las de m'entendre, le vampire plaqua sa main sur mon visage. Vaincue, j'observais mon assaillant. Si je ne l'avais pas autant haïe à cet instant, j'aurais pu le qualifier de séduisant. Mais aussi de terriblement effrayant. Il avait des cheveux d'un blond doré et le visage remplie de cicatrices. Ses deux prunelles rouges me dévisagèrent avec indifférence. Une croix sur le coin de son front me fit sursauter.

Seigneur… Oh mon Dieu. Jasper. C'était Jasper. On avait envoyé le Persécuteur à mes trousses. L'Ange de la Mort. On lui donnait tant de noms ! Mais une seule chose était sûre : il était l'un des pires. Effrayée, je le regardais droit dans les yeux, refusant de détourner les yeux. Je ne baissais jamais les yeux.

Pendant quelques instants, il continua de m'observer avant de me libérer brutalement. S'éloignant de moi, il rejoignit ses amis. L'un d'entre eux ma Lizzy, qui hurlait à plein poumons, les yeux écarquillés. Je me précipitais vers elle en courant :

- NON ! Lizzy ! Ne me la prenais pas ! Lizzy ! LIZZY !

Quand j'attrapais la manche du colosse qui tenait ma soeur, il me donna un coup qui m'envoya au fond de la grotte. A moitié assommée, je m'entendis tout de même crier :

- Je te sauverais, Lizzy ! TU M'ENTENDS ? JE VIENDRAIS TE CHERCHER ! JE TE LE PROMET !

Et à cet instant, je perdis conscience.


	3. Chapter 2 Tanya

**Coucou tout le monde ! D'abord, désolée pour l'énorme erreur que j'ai fait dans le premier chapitre, dans lequel j'ai marquée "J.K. Rowling" au lieu de Stephenie Meyer. Je postais en même temps une fic sur Harry Potter et j'ai du confondre les documents. Hélas, je ne peux pas corriger la faute sans perdre toutes mes belles reviews donc tant psi ! Me revoilà avec le chapitre 2, je n'en suis pas totalement satisfaite ! Il faudra encore quelques chapitres pour que Bella et Jasper viennent dans l'histoire mais dans le prochain chapitre, on apprendre ce qui leur est arrivée. J'espère que vous apprécierez ! Bonne lecture !**

**_DISCLAIMER : Tout les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, sauf ceux que j'ai créer._**

**_RÉPONSE_****_S AUX REVIEWS : _**

**nini3088** : Contente que cela te plaise ! Désolée encore pour cet ÉNORME erreur ! Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira !

**plumard** : Merci ! Oui, immensément désolée pour cet erreur !

**malicia78** : Encore merci pour ta review ! J'ai déjà répondue à tes questions via MP, j'espère que tu appréciera cette suite !

**belhotess** : Merci encore pour ta review ! Oui sujet difficile mais je suis motivée ! Bonne lecture pour cette suite !

**POV Cassie.**

Cela faisait trois jours maintenant. Trois jours qu'ils m'avaient pris Lizzy. Trois jours que je errais sans but, sans vraiment penser. A ce moment même, je marchais sous le soleil brûlant de Floride, à Phoenix. Du moins ce qu'il restait de cette grande ville. C'est-à-dire des immeubles à moitié détruits et un désert, un désert brûlant et sec.

J'ai promis à Lizzy de la ramener. Mais j'ai mentie. Jamais je ne pourrais le faire. Je n'y parviendrais jamais ! Que pouvais-je faire, moi, pauvre humaine, contre une armée de vampires ? A part tendre le cou, absolument rien. Mais qu'avais-je à perdre ? Rien non plus. Lizzy était mon seul but dans la vie. Depuis la mort de notre tante Caroline… Je m'étais battue pour elle. Et que faire maintenant qu'elle n'était plus là ? De toute façon, elle devait être morte. Mais voilà un sujet qui me troublait… Pourquoi ne pas nous avoir tuée, elle et moi, immédiatement, comme ils le faisait la plupart du temps ? Et pourquoi m'avoir envoyé Jasper, le Persécuteur ? Il ne s'occupait que des cas importants, pas des petits hybrides en fuite. Tout cela était plus qu'intriguant. Et me convainquait que Lizzy était toujours vivante.

Secouant la tête, je m'arrêtais devant un ancien Starbucks qui n'était aujourd'hui qu'une vielle pièce remplie de poussière et de chaises renversés. Mais peut-être aurais-je la chance que l'eau courante passe encore. Cela arrivait parfois. J'ouvris la porte du Starbucks avant de me diriger vers les toilettes. Lorsque j'ouvris le robinet, je constatais avec plaisir que de l'eau en sortait. Assoiffée, je bus avidement avant de remplir mes gourdes.

Une main de fer m'enserra soudainement la tête et je poussais un cri de surprise. L'une de mes gourdes m'échappa des mains et tomba par terre dans un bruit sourd. La main était glacée et blanche. Je sus immédiatement que c'était un vampire. Bien que la peur m'enserre le ventre, je tâchais de ne pas crier. Jamais je ne lui ferais ce plaisir. Voilà. Ma vie allait se finir de cette manière. Tuée dans un ancien Starbucks. Jamais je ne pourrais aider Lizzy. L'aurais-je seulement pu ? Bien sur que non. Mais dire qu'elle était peut-être en vie et qu'elle espérait que je viendrais la chercher… Cela me bouleversait.

Alors que j'attendais de sentir les dents s'enfoncer dans ma gorge, j'entendis à mon oreille :

- Tu vas me dire ce que tu fais ici.

C'était une voix féminine, incroyablement belle et mélodieuse, mais sec et froide. Paniquée, je ne saisis pas sa phrase immédiatement. Elle voulait savoir ce que je faisais ici ? Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien lui faire ? Elle allait me tuer, non ? D'un coup, elle me rejeta brutalement et je me cognais contre le mur, où je m'assis, entre deux lavabos crasseux. Lentement, je relevais la tête vers l'inconnue.

La beauté des vampires me laissait depuis longtemps indifférente. Ce n'était qu'une façade. L'intérieur était pourri. La jeune femme qui se tenait devant moi était sublime, évidemment. Grande, le teint pâle, de longues boucles blonds vénitiens et deux yeux… Seigneur !

Bouchée bée, j'observais ses prunelles, ses deux prunelles d'un beau jaune dorée. Jamais je n'avais vu un vampire avec des yeux de cette couleur. Ils avait tous les yeux rouges, soit noirs et quand ils étaient noirs, mieux valait faire ses prières. Comment une telle chose était possible ? Je savais qu'il existait, à l'époque, des objets qu'on appelait « lentilles » mais aujourd'hui, on n'en trouvait plus nulle part.

- Tes yeux…, balbutiais-je, abasourdie.

- Ils sont jaunes, oui, s'impatienta la blonde en faisant claquer sa langue de mécontentement. Je t'expliquerais pourquoi ils sont comme ça si tu me dis ce que tu fous dans mon Starbucks.

Secouant la tête d'incrédulité, je murmurais d'un ton vague :

- Je hère sans but à la recherche d'une idée pour sauver ma soeur des griffes de tes congénères.

Elle haussa ses beau sourcils, visiblement surprise. Mon étonnement face à ses yeux jaunes m'avait passée et je l'observais désormais avec méfiance. Une rumeur disait que certains vampires étaient capables de manipuler les sciences occultes et la magie noire. Je priais à cet instant pour que ce ne soit qu'une rumeur.

- Mes yeux sont jaune parce que je ne me nourris que du sang des animaux, déclara la blonde.

Cette déclaration eu le don de rallumer ma surprise. Du sang d'animaux ? Que Diable racontait-elle ? Elle était folle ? Oui, cela devait être ça. Complètement folle. Les vampires ne se nourrissaient pas de sang d'animaux. Pourquoi manger des haricots sec et sans goût quand tu peux avoir du bœuf bourguignon ? Je secouais la tête, désemparée. Mais ces yeux… Comment expliquer la couleur de ses yeux ?

- Tu peux rester, si tu veux, marmonna la blonde. Mais pas trop longtemps.

Puis elle tourna les talons et sortit des toilettes. Totalement abasourdie, je restais assise quelques minutes sans bouger, comme une idiote. Puis je me relevais d'un coup et emboîta le pas à la blonde :

- Attends ! Une seconde, attends !

Arrivant dans la salle, je la vis assise sur le comptoir, un livre ouvert devant elle. Elle leva les yeux vers moi, exaspérée.

- Quoi ? Fit-elle, les sourcils froncés.

- Tu ne… Euh, je m'appelle Cassie, dis-je, désespérée en tendant une main vers elle.

Sceptique, elle observa ma main quelques minutes, comme si elle n'arrivait pas à se décider si elle allait me l'arracher où me la serrer. Puis, grimaçante, comme à contrecœur, elle me serra la main.

- Tanya, se présenta-t-elle.

- Enchantée, Tanya, dis-je en prenant un tabouret à côté d'elle. Dit, j'aurais besoin de savoir quelques informations, tu est peut-être au courant ?

J'avais décidée de ne pas me poser de questions sur son régime alimentaire improbable et sur son étrange comportement avec moi. Tous les vampires traitaient les humains comme du bétail où comme des esclaves. Cette femme, en revanche, me traitait comme si j'étais une invitée non désirée. Je l'exaspérais, mais elle ne semblait pas vouloir me faire du mal, à part la petite scène d'intimidation dans les toilettes. Hors de question de lui faire confiance, c'était un vampire, mais si je pouvais lui poser des questions, je n'allais pas m'en priver ! Peut-être pourra-t-elle m'éclairer sur le comportement du Persécuteur. Elle m'observa d'un œil indifférent pendant quelques secondes avant de murmurer :

- Dit toujours.

- Eh bien voilà, comme je te l'ai dit, ma jeune soeur Lizzy a été capturée par des vampires. C'est une hybride et…

- Aucune chance, me coupa-t-elle.

- Quoi ?

- Aucune chance que ta soeur soit en vie. Je ne sais pas ce qui t'est passée par la tête pour croire une seconde que les vampires allaient épargner un hybride. Elle est probablement déjà morte. D'ailleurs, tu aurais du l'être toi aussi.

Elle fronça les sourcils, visiblement troublée.

- Justement, répliquais-je vivement. Ils nous sont tombés dessus il y'a quelques jours et ils ne nous pas tués ! Ils m'ont assommée et ils ont pris Lizzy, pourquoi, enfin ? Je ne comprends pas !

Tanya ferma son livre et passa sa main sur son visage :

- Je ne comprends pas non plus. C'est inhabituel. Slythe à clairement indiquée que tout hybride devait être tuée.

Je frissonnais, comme à chaque fois que j'entendais le nom de Slythe. Ce démon… Amusée, Tanya avait bien remarquée mon effroi.

- On à peur, petite ? Ne t'inquiète pas, je doute que Slythe s'intéresse à une humaine aussi insignifiante que toi.

Légèrement vexée, je devais admettre qu'elle avait raison. Et ma foi, c'est tant mieux ! Mais on s'égarait. Je recommençais ma petite litanie :

- Je veux la sauver. Je suis sûre qu'elle est vivante. Mais je ne sais pas comment.

- Tu n'as aucune chance de la sauver, même si elle est vivante, répondit Tanya, totalement indifférente. Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire, stupide humaine, contre des vampires ? Tu te ferais massacrer. Oublie ta soeur et efforce-toi de survivre.

- Jamais, protestais-je, inflexible. Je n'ai pas de vie sans Lizzy. Elle est mon seul but. Ma seule raison de vivre !

- Alors suicide toi et arrête de m'embêter, conclut-elle en reprenant son livre, m'ignorant superbement.

Je tapais du pied, frustrée. Cette pétasse de blonde ne servait à rien. Dire que pour une fois j'avais trouvée un vampire plus où moins correct, mais il fallait qu'elle soit un robot ! Mais ce n'est pas étonnant, qu'espérais-je d'autre de la part de cette misérable race ? Bien décidée à ne pas rester une minute de plus dans cet endroit, je me levais sans même lui dire au revoir et me dirigeais vers la porte. Je trouverais un moyen d'aider ma soeur seule, même si je ne devais qu'essayer. Mais au moment de franchir la porte, je me souvins de Jasper et me retourna en lançant :

- Et est-ce que tu sais quelque chose sur Jasper, le Persécuteur ?

La réaction de Tanya me prit totalement au dépourvue. Elle sursauta violemment et son livre tomba par terre, ce qui me permit de lire le titre : _Autant en emporte le vent. _Jamais entendue parler. Tanya se retourna lentement et me regarda avec des yeux écarquillés, plein de peur, de tristesse et de panique :

- Qu'a-tu dit ?


	4. Chapter 3 Azraël et Abbadon

**Et me revoici avec le chapitre 3 ! Wouah, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que cette fic vous plaise autant ! Six reviews en deux jours alors que la plupart de mes autres fics sont à encore à zéro ! Je suis très contente ! Donc, dans ce chapitre 3, on en apprend beaucoup sur ce qui est arrivée à Bella et Jasper. Les pseudonymes "Azraël" et "Abbadon" viennent de la saga "Les Vampires de Manhattan" de Melissa de la Cruz, je les ais repris car je trouvais qu'ils correspondait bien à l'histoire et aux nouvelles personnalités des deux héros. J'espère que cela vous plaira ! Bonne lecture !**

**RÉPONSES AUX REVIEWS :  
**

**belhotess** : De rien ! J'espère que celui te plaira !

**Ste7851** : Merci, ça me fait plaisir !

**POV Cassie.**

Je ne m'attendais pas à une telle réaction. Je sais très bien que Jasper est bien connu dans le monde, mais Tanya ne paraissait pas effrayée, comme la plupart des personnes lorsqu'ils entendaient le nom de Jasper, elle semblait triste. Comme si un souvenir lui avait traversée l'esprit, un souvenir qu'elle chérissait.

- Je t'ai demandée si tu savais quelque chose sur Jasper, dis-je calmement en revenant sur mes pas.

Elle reprit son livre et le posa sur le comptoir, tapotant nerveusement ses doigts dessus. Elle jetait des coups d'oeils dans toute la pièce, comme si elle craignait que quelqu'un nous espionne. Puis elle soupira et se tourna vers moi.

- Qu'est-ce que Jasper vient faire dans l'histoire ? Demanda-t-elle, le visage grave.

Bien que toujours sous le coup de l'émotion, elle avait repris contenance. Espérant qu'elle saurait quelque chose, je lui racontais que c'était Jasper qui avait pris ma soeur, Jasper qui était venue dans cette grotte en pleine montagnes où Lizzy et moi nous nous étions réfugiées, lui qui dirigeait la petite Brigade qui nous traquait. Lorsque je fus finie, elle avait les sourcils froncés et tapotai de nouveaux son livre.

- Ce n'est pas normal, déclara-t-elle au bout d'un moment. Jasper ne s'occupe que des cas graves, d'après ce que j'ai entendue. Il n'aurait pas être lancée à la poursuite d'une humaine et une hybride en fuite. Ce n'est pas assez important. Je ne comprends pas.

J'hochais la tête d'un air impatient. Je savais déjà tout ça. Un peu agacée, je dis d'un ton brusque :

- Bon, tu sais quelque chose oui où non ? Cela pourrait m'aider à retrouver ma soeur.

Tanya me regarda à son tour avec agacement.

- Rien ne pourra t'aider à retrouver ta soeur. Je ne sais pas pourquoi c'est Jasper qui à été envoyée vous traquer, mais cela ne peut signifier que le pire. Fais une croix sur ta soeur, gamine. Tu n'arriveras jamais à la retrouver.

Je lui lançai un regard noir. Elle parlait dans le vide et elle dut s'en rendre compte car une nouvelle fois, elle soupira.

- Rien ne te fera changer d'avis, n'est-ce pas ? Stupide humaine. Mais bon, tu fais ce que tu veux. Seulement, quand tu seras morte, tu n'as pas intérêt à venir me hanter. Je t'aurais prévenue. Oui, je sais quelque chose sur Jasper. J'en sais même énormément. Tu veux entendre toute l'histoire ? Après tu pourras courir vers la mort.

J'hochais la tête, me fichant bien de ce qu'elle disait sur ma mort. Tanya avait probablement raison, mais je me devais d'essayer. De toute manière, que pouvais-je faire d'autres ? Errer jusqu'à mourir de faim dans le désert ? Au moins, j'avais un but. Le regard fixé sur le mur, Tanya commença son récit :

- Cela à remonte à loin. Si loin ! J'ai l'impression que c'était dans une autre vie. Jasper est né en 1844, il y'a plus de 1100 ans. A cette époque-là, les humains ne connaissaient pas l'existence des vampires et le monde ressemblait encore à quelque chose. Les Volturi était encore au pouvoir. Mais si le monde des vampires était plus où moins calme, les humains, eux, se faisaient la guerre. Jasper était un soldat dans la Guerre de Sécession, une guerre civile qui déchira les deux moitiés d'Amérique : le sud et le nord. Jasper travaillait pour le Sud, si on veut. C'était un des meilleurs soldats de sa génération mais sa carrière fut brève. Un soir, il croisa trois femelles vampires : Maria, Nettie et Lucy. Tu connais les nouveaux-nés, n'est-ce pas ? (J'hochais la tête). Eh bien à l'époque, dans le sud, des armés se créait dans le plus grand secret et se livrait de terribles combats pour les territoires. Maria transforma Jasper en vampire pour qu'il rejoigne son armée mais elle s'attacha à lui, tomba presque amoureuse. Elle décida de le garder et pendant bien des années, Jasper la servit. Mais il finit par se lasser de cette vie et ses sentiments pour Maria s'étaient évaporés. Il s'enfuit avec deux autre nouveaux-nés, Peter et Charlotte.

« Pendant quelques années, ils vécurent ensemble en tant que nomades mais Jasper déprimait et quitta le couple pour les laisser vivre leur amour sans leur imposer sa présence. Il passa quelques à errer, seul, sans but quand il rencontra une jeune vampire femelle dans un petit café à Philadelphie. Elle s'appelait Alice, et elle avait le don de voir l'avenir. Elle avait vue qu'ils vivraient ensemble dans un clan végétarien. Qu'est-ce qu'un clan végétarien ? Un clan de vampires qui ne se nourrit que de sang d'animaux pour préserver la vie humaine. Des gens comme moi. Dans toute l'histoire des vampires, il n'en à jamais existé que deux : le clan de Denali, mon ancien clan, et celui des Cullen, qu'Alice et Jasper rejoignirent. Le clan était composée de trois mâles et deux femelles à leur arrivée : Carlisle, le plus vieux, le plus bon, le chef du clan. Esmé, son épouse, la mère parfaite. Edward, leur premier « enfant », un homme de toute beauté, avec une âme sombre et solitaire. Rosalie, la femme de la plus belle que le monde ait créé mais la plus désagréable, elle détestait sa condition de vampire. Et Emmett, l'époux de Rosalie, un vampire imposant mais qui avait le caractère d'un nounours. Pendant bien des années, ils vécurent plus où moins heureux. Un jour, ils ont emménagés dans une petite ville du nom de Forks où Edward à rencontrer une humaine du nom de Bella. Je sais, cela n'a rien à voir avec Jasper, mais je suis obligée de te parler de Bella, elle est importante pour la suite. Donc, Bella était une humaine adorable, douce, timide, mais aussi très courageuse. Edward et elle tombèrent amoureux et on peut dire que l'amour entre un vampire et une humaine leur a causé pas mal de problèmes. Bella est d'ailleurs l'une des premières à avoir eu un enfant hybride, mais à l'époque, ce n'était pas considéré comme mal, enfin ils ont du se battre pour permettre à l'hybride de vivre. Une petite fille du nom de Renesmée. Bella finit par être transformée en vampire après l'accouchement de sa fille. Après un petit accrochage avec les Volturi, ils vécurent heureux pendant des années et des années.

« Mais bien sur, en 2057, ils ont aussi souffert de la Grande Révolte. Ils sont même ceux qui en souffrir le plus, en dehors des Volturi et des humains. Les Cullen ne voulait prendre aucun partie, ni celui de Slythe, ni celui des Volturi. Refusant de participer à la guerre, ils étaient considérés comme lâches et faibles. Pour se protéger, ils emménagèrent dans le Pôle Nord, un lieu désert où il n'y avait ni vampire ni humains. Là-bas, ils purent se nourrir d'ours blanc, de lions des mers où des loups blancs et ils s'en sortirent. Ce n'était pas le grand luxe, mais ils ne vivaient pas, ils survivaient. Malheureusement, leur planque n'a pas suffie. Les armés de Slythe finirent par les retrouver. Bella et Jasper était partis chasser ce jour-là. Quand ils rentrèrent chez eux, ils découvrirent les membres découpés et brûlés de leur famille, de leurs amants. Inutile de te dire à quel point ce fut horrible pour eux. Bella et Jasper ne s'entendait pas trop, ils étaient sûrement les membres les moins proches de la famille. Et voilà qu'ils étaient obligés de vivre ensemble ! Certes, ils auraient pu partir chacun de leur côté, mais je crois qu'ils étaient terrifiés à l'idée de se retrouver seuls. Ils sont donc rester ensemble, errant dans le monde en ruine, sans but et dévastés. C'est Bella qui prit en premier la décision de se couper de toute humanité pour cesser de souffrir. Et Jasper suivit vite son exemple. Le premier pas dans cette démarche était de se nourrir de sang humain, de nouveaux. Ce fut très facile. Ils n'avaient plus la volontés de se battre contre leurs pulsions. Et après, les choses s'enchaînèrent très vite. Plus ils tuaient, plus ils s'éloignaient de leur humanité. Ils finirent par commettre des meurtres pour le plaisir et non plus pour le besoin de se nourrir. La mort d'Alice et d'Edward leur avait vraiment fait perdre la tête. Bientôt, ils n'eurent plus aucune humanité en eux et se retrouvèrent incapable de ressentir tout sentiment humain : amour, joie, compassion, pitié, culpabilité… Tout cela s'efface en un clin d'œil. Ils perdirent leurs âmes, d'une certaine manière.

« On dit qu'ils ont rencontrés au Vietnam une espèce de gourou qui pratiquait la magie noire et qu'il leur aurait enseigné son savoir, mais personne n'en a jamais eu la preuve. Ils finirent par prendre goût au meurtres et s'amusèrent à mettre les villes à feu et à sang. Ces déserts, ces villes en ruines, ils y sont pour beaucoup. On leur donna d'autres noms, on appelait Jasper le Persécuteur, l'Ange de la Mort, le Destructeur des Mondes, et le plus courant, Abbadon. A Bella, on l'a nomma le Fléau, la Pourvoyeuse de Mort, la Déesse de l'Enfer et le plus courant, Azraël. Azraël et Abbadon. Rien que ces noms faisaient frémir les humains. Ils étaient craints dans le monde entier. Mais aller savoir pourquoi, un jour ils se séparèrent. Ils avait eu une grosse dispute et chacun partie de son côté. Jasper entra dans le service de Slythe et devint vite son meilleur élément. Quand à Bella, on dit qu'elle s'est réfugiée sur une île. On n'a plus jamais entendue parler d'elle.

Une fois son récit terminer, Tanya soupira de soulagement, comme si elle venait d'échapper de justesse à la potence. Elle était visiblement ravie d'avoir finie. Quand à moi, j'étais abasourdie. Je connaissais très bien Abbadon et Azraël. Ma tante m'avait beaucoup parlé d'eux. Ces monstres, ces démons sans âmes qui tuaient, violait et pillais tout ce qu'ils trouvaient… Mais jamais elle ne m'avait dit qu'Abbadon et Jasper était une seule et même personne. Je pensais que Jasper était juste un bon soldat à la solde de Slythe. Et avant de rencontrer Tanya, je ne connaissais pas l'existence de Bella, sauf sous les traits d'Azraël et vu ce que j'avais entendue, je n'avais pas très envie de la connaître.

- Wouah…, murmurais-je. Je ne savais pas que Jasper était Abbadon.

- Eh bien maintenant tu le sais, siffla Tanya en ouvrant son livre d'un geste brusque. Maintenant dégage. Tu m'as rappelée suffisamment de mauvais souvenirs.

- Attend ! M'écriais-je brusquement. Tu à l'air de bien connaître Jasper. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait le convaincre de me rendre ma soeur ?

Commençant visiblement à s'énerver, elle se leva d'un geste brusque et s'approcha de moi d'un pas lent. Sentant le danger venir, je reculais.

- Il n'y à qu'une chose qui pourrait convaincre Jasper de t'aider et cette chose, c'est Bella. Elle seule le connaît suffisamment bien pour le toucher. Mais elle est encore plus monstrueuse que lui. Jamais elle ne t'aidera. Donc dégage et fous-moi la paix, humaine ! S'écria-t-elle.

- Encore une chose, s'il te plait, ensuite je te laisse tranquille…, suppliai-je. Tu à dis que Bella vivait sur une île. Quelle île exactement ?

Elle m'observa, abasourdie. Puis elle secoua la tête d'un air incrédule.

- Tu ne pense tout de même pas à aller la voir, n'est-ce pas ? Elle ne prendra même pas la peine de t'écouter. Elle n'écoute pas les humains, tu seras morte avant même d'avoir ouvert la bouche. Et de toute façon, il te faut un bateau pour aller sur son île, tu peux me le dire où tu vas le trouver ce bateau ?

Mon plan était suicidaire et complètement fou, je le savais bien. Mais si cette Bella était la seule qui puisse convaincre Jasper de me rendre ma soeur, je n'hésiterais pas. A la question de Tanya, j'haussais les épaules.

- J'en volerais un. Pas bien compliquée. Je suis passée par les océans pour brouiller nos odeurs à Lizzy et à moi. Ce sera difficile, mais pas impossible. Quand au fait qu'elle refusera de me parler car je suis humaine… Tu pourrais peut-être venir avec moi, risquais-je.

Sa colère explosa.

- Ah ça non ! Jamais ! Ne m'entraîne pas dans tes combines, foutue humaine ! Je ne veux plus jamais revoir Bella et Jasper, c'est compris ? Bordel, pourquoi il à fallu que tu entre dans _mon _Starbucks ? Une humaine suicidaire qui à la stupidité de croire qu'elle peut faire le point contre des vampires ! Non mais vraiment ! C'est l'île Muerto, pas loin du Brésil. Maintenant, hors de ma vue !

Elle se rassit, fulminante de rage. Personnellement, je n'étais pas en colère. Juste terriblement agacée. Je retournais dans les toilettes où je remplis le reste de mes gourdes d'eau et me dirigeais vers la sortie. Tanya était replongée dans son livre, ne me jetant pas un regard. Quel étrange vampire. Avant de passer la porte, je me retournais et dit :

- Très bien. Je m'en vais et tu ne me verras plus. Désolée de t'avoir demandée de m'accompagner. Mais cela aurait été l'occasion pour toi de faire quelque chose de ta vie. Qu'est-ce tu fais ici toute seule dans un vieux Starbucks abandonné à lire des romans vieux comme le monde ? Tu crois que c'est une vie ? Seule, je n'y arriverais pas, je le sais bien. Avec toi, j'aurais eu une chance. Et toi, tu aurais retrouvée un but dans ta vie. Mais ce n'est pas grave. Bonne chance pour la suite. Adieu, Tanya.

J'ouvris la porte et me faufilait dehors, respirant un grand coup et commença à marcher. Il fallait que je trouve un port. Mais à peine avais-je fait quelque pas que j'entendis la vois de Tanya crier derrière moi :

- Attends, Cassie ! Tu as gagnée. Je viens avec toi.


	5. Chapter 4 L'île Muerto

**Wouah ! Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à un tel succès ! Merci infiniment à tout ceux qui ont postés de reviews : belhotess, malicia78, plumard, nini3088, Ste7851, Gwla10 et Guest ! Me revoici avec le chapitre 4 ! Et qui arrive dans l'histoire ? Bella, l'héroïne ! Dans le prochain chapitre, il y'aura sûrement des passages à ses yeux ! Donnez vos impressions, positive où négative ! Bonne lecture !**

**_DISCLAIMER : Tout les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, sauf ceux que j'ai créer. _  
**

**POV Cassie.**

- Non mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ? Suis-je bête à ce point ? Mais qu'est-ce qui m'est passée par la tête ?

- On se le demande, grommelais-je en regardant l'océan s'agiter sous nous.

Tanya tournait en rond, derrière moi, marmonnant des insultes, des lamentations. Déjà deux fois elle avait plongée dans la mer pour rejoindre la terre ferme et son Starbucks, et deux fois elle était revenue. Je commençais à en avoir assez de l'attendre, mais je me taisais, car je savais qu'elle pourrait m'être utile. Voler un bateau avec l'aide d'un vampire était d'une facilité déconcertante. Nous étions parties si vite que le vampire mâle qui s'occupait du port n'avait rien remarqué. Il devait maintenant avoir repéré un trou parmi ses bateaux, vu que cela faisait deux jours qu'ont naviguaient, mais de toute évidence il n'avait envoyé personne à nos trousses. Tant mieux, cela nous éviterait une confrontation, quoique c'était peut-être ce que Tanya avait besoin…

Je m'interrogeais encore sur ce vampire femelle. De toute évidence, elle connaissait personnellement Bella et Jasper, vu la manière dont elle m'avait décrite leur histoire. Mais elle ne s'était pas mentionnée dans le clan Cullen, j'en avais donc conclue qu'elle faisait partie du clan de Denali. L'idée qu'il y a peut avoir un jour des vampires qui ne buvait pas de sang humain me paraissait toujours surréaliste. J'avais essayée d'interroger Tanya sur son clan mais ses regards incendiaires m'avait fait comprendre que si elle m'avait conté l'histoire de Jasper, elle n'était pas prête à parler d'elle-même.

L'île Muerto était proche, maintenant. Je pouvais déjà l'apercevoir au loin. C'était vraiment un petit îlot, mais cela semblait magnifique. Tanya l'observa quelques instants avant de marmonner un truc. Je compris vaguement « l'île d'Esmé » mais comme je n'étais pas sûre, je ne lui posai aucune question. A mesure que l'îlot grandissait, mon angoisse allait elle aussi crescendo. Sur cette petite île apparemment normale, se cachait Bella, alias Azraël, l'un des pires vampires que le monde ait créé.

C'était un pari audacieux. Ce vampire… D'après ce que j'avais entendue dire sur Azraël, elle ne rendait pas de service, elle tuait. J'espérais que la présence de Tanya, qui de toute évidence connaissait Bella, la convaincrait de m'écouter. Nerveuse, je rentrais dans la cabine et m'allongeais sur un petit canapé. Si Tanya voulait sauter pendant que je me reposais, libre à elle, je me débrouillerais. Fatiguée, je m'endormis presque aussitôt.

C'est une violence secousse qui me réveilla. Désorientée, je regardais l'horloge devant moi. 21 h 35. J'avais dormi deux petites heures. La nuit était tombée et le bateau ne bougeait plus. Inquiète, je quittais la cabine pour trouver Tanya entrain hors du bateau, sur une jetée, en train d'attacher le monstre à une petite poutre en bois. Elle leva la tête en me voyant et fronça les sourcils d'exaspération.

- Enfin, tu es réveillée ! Quel ennui, le sommeil ! C'est une des choses dont je suis bien heureuse d'être débarrassée. Allez, descends de là, il est temps pour nous – où plutôt pour toi – de mourir.

Encore a moitié endormi, j'observais la petite île sur laquelle nous venions d'accoster et qui cachait le seul espoir que j'avais de retrouver ma soeur. Une grande maison, étrangement bien entretenu de toute évidence, luisait dans l'obscurité. Elle était en partie en bois et possédait de grands murs vitrés. Sur une des fenêtre, on voyait une grande chambre avec un grand lit à baldaquin blanc. La pièce était vide.

L'estomac noué, je rejoignis Tanya sur la jetée et m'éloigna de bateau avec la blonde, qui marmonnait toujours, des phrases tel que « Humains, tous plus idiots les uns que les autres » où encore « Et elle croit que parce que je suis là, elle va vivre ». Nous marchâmes jusqu'à la porte d'entrée et Tanya frappa de trois coups secs. Anxieuse, j'observais la porte en bois, m'attendant à ce qu'elle s'ouvre brusquement et dévoile un horrible visage, la bouche barbouillée de sang. A côté de moi, Tanya fronça le nez, comme si elle sentait une mauvaise odeur.

- Bella ? S'écria Tanya. Est-ce que tu es là ?

Rien. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent et la porte ne bougeait pas et on pouvait très bien voir les pièces principales grâces aux immenses vitres.

- Bon, elle n'est pas chez elle, de toute évidence. Elle doit être dans la jungle, marmonna Tanya, visiblement inquiète.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y'a ? Demandais-je en fixant la blonde.

- Hum… rien, répondit Tanya. Il semble juste que Bella ne soit pas calmée, toutes ces années seule sur cette île…

Je n'étais pas certaine de comprendre cette phrase mais je n'insistais pas. Ensemble, nous nous dirigeâmes vers la jungle et nous commençâmes à chercher. Pendant un moment, je suggérais que nous nous séparions. Elle me dit que si je trouvais Bella en premier, je signais mon arrêt de mort… A moins que Bella ne sente l'odeur de Tanya sur moi, cela éveillerait sans doute sa curiosité. Pour cela, elle me donna son gilet que j'enfilais malgré la chaleur tropicale étouffante. Pendant plusieurs heures, je longeais la forêt, escaladais des rochers, évitait des serpents et des araignées au couleur bizarre, et je finis par débouler sur une magnifique petite cascade.

Poussant un soupire lasse, j'observais l'eau cristalline s'écouler doucement. C'était vraiment beau. Pendant un petit instant, j'eus envie de plonger dans l'eau fraîche mais je chassais cette idée. On n'avait pas le temps pour cela. Derrière moi, j'entendis un petit rire moqueur. Je me retournais, prête à demander à Tanya qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là alors que nous avions dit qu'on devait rester séparée… et je me figeais.

Ce n'était pas Tanya.

Mais alors pas du tout. La femme qui se tenait devant moi était même à l'opposée de Tanya. Celle-ci était petite et dotée de magnifiques cheveux bruns qui pendant doucement sur ses seins en de douces vagues. Ses yeux étaient d'un rouge foncé, et elle portait une petite robe noire. Les bras croisés, elle m'observa avec indifférence.

Bella.

J'avoue que je ne m'attendais à pas cela. Je l'avais imaginée grande, féline, dangereuse. Cette jeune fille me paraissait frêle et fragile… si on oubliait le petit rictus cruel qui ornait son visage.

- Tiens, tiens, tiens…, murmura-t-elle d'une voix mélodieuse, envoûtante. Quelqu'un m'a envoyé mon repas à domicile. Comme c'est gentil.

Je me raidis et sentit la panique m'envahir. Elle ne sentait pas l'odeur de Tanya, où quoi ? Où alors si, mais elle s'en fichait. Effrayée, je fis la seule chose qui me venait en tête : je partis en courant en hurlant à tue-tête. Grossière erreur. A peine étais-je de nouveau rentrer dans la jungle que je sentis une poigne me saisir par le bras et elle le tourna, me le cassant d'un geste net et précis. Je hurlais de douleur tandis que la main m'enserrait désormais la gorge et me plaquais contre un arbre. La voix de Bella me murmura à l'oreille :

- Alors, tu es amie avec Tanya ? C'est elle qui t'envoie à moi ? Se serait-elle enfin à décidé à ouvrir les yeux et à passée autre chose ? Tu es la messagère ? Vient-elle quémander mon aide ?

Pour seule réponse, je poussais un sanglot étrangler. Tanya avait raison. C'était une idée stupide, stupide et dangereuse. Elle allait me tuer et je n'aurais rien fait pour aider ma soeur. Bella resta silencieuse pendant quelques instants, comme si elle réfléchissait. Puis elle dit d'un ton mielleux :

- Tu sais, je trouve qu'il n'y à pas meilleur moyen d'envoyer un message qu'en tuant le messager…

Et au moment où elle allait planter ses dents dans ma gorge, j'entendis la voix de Tanya hurler :

- Laisse-là, Bella ! Je suis ici.

Bella recula, surprise. Tanya se tenait debout, quelques pas plus loin. Elle semblait légèrement angoissée mais tenait tête. J'aurais pu l'embrasser. La surprise de Bella la quitta vite et un sourire mauvais vient s'installer sur son beau visage :

- Décidément, je sens que je vais m'amuser ce soir…


	6. Chapter 5 Une faveur

**Coucou tout le monde ! Me revoici avec le chapitre 5, dont je ne suis pas du tout satisfaite... Mais bon, je n'ai pas réussie à faire mieux. Un immense merci à tout ceux qui m'ont postés des reviews, j'avoue que je ne m'attendais pas à un tel succès ! 13 reviews en une semaine pour moi c'est énorme, même si pour d'autres c'est peu :) donc ce chapitre 5 est un peu spéciale, car cette fois on à droit au point de vue de Bella ! Carrément... dark ! Mais c'est dans le prochain chapitre que l'histoire commencera vraiment, la quête, les combats et le mystère... Bonne lecture !**

**_DISCLAIMER : Tout les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, sauf ceux que j'ai créer. _**

**POV Bella. **

Surprise. J'étais surprise. Quelle émotion étrange… Il y'avait si longtemps que je n'avais ressentie d'étonnement ! J'en avais presque oubliée la sensation. Et elle n'était pas agréable. Je détestais les émotions. Je n'avais aucun contrôle sur les émotions, et j'avais horreur de ça. Heureusement, j'étais douée pour les dissimuler.

Je fixais Tanya. Que Diable faisait-elle ici ? Je ne voulais pas d'elle ici. Ni d'elle, ni de cette humaine qui gémissait à mes pieds. Mais puisqu'elles étaient là, autant m'amuser. Ma cargaison de nourriture ne devait arriver que demain, et je commençais à avoir faim. Cette humaine tombait pile poile au bon moment. Le regard épouvanté de Tanya m'amusait énormément. Elle me regardait comme si elle ne me reconnaissait pas. Ce qui était sûrement le cas. Elle avait certainement avoir entendue parler de mes exploits, mais elle ne m'avait jamais vue à l'œuvre. A ses yeux, j'étais encore la pauvre petite humaine qui s'était éprise de son Edward.

Cette idée m'agaçait un peu. J'allais devoir lui montrer qui j'étais, alors. Mais j'avais le temps. Toute la nuit… Je souris à cette idée. Elles me cherchait, de toute évidence. On ne tombait sur cette île que si on la recherchait. Eh bien elles m'avaient trouvées. Et j'allais leur faire regrettée. Mais tout à l'heure. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas une telle distraction. J'avais la ferme intention d'en profiter un maximum. Je pris l'humaine par ses beaux cheveux blonds et l'empoignait avant de la jeter violemment au pied de Tanya. Elle tomba sur le bras que j'avais cassé, et hurla à pleins poumons.

Fermant les yeux, je me laissais envahir par ce hurlement et je ne pus m'empêcher de retenir un gloussement. Comme cela me rappelait de bons souvenirs ! Rouvrant les yeux, je vis Tanya soutenir l'humaine qui retenait ses larmes avec une détermination très impressionnante. M'appuyant contre un arbre, j'observais Tanya encore quelques instants avant de dire d'un ton joyeux :

- Que fais-tu ici, Tanya ? Tu à enfin envie de mourir ? Il serait temps ! Je serais ravie de t'envoyer rejoindre tes sœurs. Kate et Irina doivent en assez de t'attendre, tu ne crois pas ?

Elle frémit, et la souffrance envahie ses yeux, me faisant sourire. Pauvre Tanya. Elle n'avait toujours pas appris à étouffer ses sentiments. Comme elle était facile à manipuler ! Le jeu commençait. Elle serra les poings, visiblement énervée et croisa les bras.

- Je ne suis pas ici pour parler de moi, Bella. Cela n'a rien à voir avec moi. Je ne fais que les accompagnatrices. Cette humaine que tu vois-là te cherchait. Je l'ai aidée à te trouver.

J'émis un claquement de langues, mécontente. Je n'aimais pas l'idée qu'une humaine me cherche. Et encore moins celle que Tanya l'aide à me trouver. J'étais tranquille sur mon île. Si on commençait à me chercher… Ma solitude s'envolerait et cela ne me plaisait pas. Pas du tout. Sentant ma main me démanger, je m'imaginais arracher la carotide de cette stupide humaine et cette image me calma un peu. Je faisais souvent cela lorsque je voulais parler. Imaginer un massacre m'empêchait d'en créer un vraie. Il y'a des moments où je me demandais quand exactement mon esprit avait déraillée à ce point.

Je regardais l'humaine. Elle était jolie, jeune. Autant que je l'étais lorsque je suis devenue un vampire. Je suis certaine que si elle n'était pas venue sur mon île, elle serait devenue un vampire. Elle était trop belle pour qu'on la laisse mourir. J'aurais pariée ma vie qu'un mâle l'aurait transformée. Comme c'est triste. Elle est passée à côté de l'immortalité. Tant pis. Mais je ne la tuerais pas tant que je ne savais pas ce qu'elle me voulait. L'annonce qu'une humaine me cherchait m'avait rendue plus sérieuse. Je ne voulais pas être recherchée. Cela ne présageait rien de bon.

- Eh bien, tu m'as trouvée, humaine. Que me veux-tu ?

La blonde m'observa quelques instants, tenant son bras blessé contre elle, visiblement effrayé. Mais elle chassa brillamment ce sentiment de son expression et son visage se durci. Elle aurait fait un très bon vampire, décidément.

- Je ne suis là que pour une seule chose. Je veux te demander une faveur…

A peine ces phrases avait-elle quitté ses lèvres que j'éclatais de rire. Une faveur ! Comme c'était amusant ! Elle avait osée ! Une humaine avait osée venir sur mon île pour me demander une faveur ! Soit elle était complètement folle, soit elle n'avait jamais entendue parler des moi, soit elle voulait mourir. Tanya semblait partager mes pensées car elle secouait gravement la tête, l'air de penser pour la première de mes théories.

Visiblement vexée par mon amusement et par l'agacement de Tanya, la jeune fille fronça les sourcils et grogna :

- Cette faveur peut t'être bénéfique, Bella. Elle te permettra de retrouver Jasper.

Je me figeais. Mon rire s'évanouie.

Je devais certainement avoir mal entendue. Cette stupide humaine ne venait tout de même pas de me parler de Jasper. Non, c'était totalement impossible. Elle n'était pas assez idiote pour cela. Personne n'était suffisamment idiot pour cela. Les gens savaient comment je réagissais à la mention de Jasper. Mais pas cette humaine, de toute évidence. Elle m'observait d'un œil fourbe et malicieux. Je poussais un grondement menaçant, qui fit reculer Tanya de quelques pas, mais pas l'humaine. Elle resta immobile, m'observant de ces grands yeux bleus. Mes pensées se mirent à tourbillonner sans que j'arrive à mettre le doigt sur une seule, comme lorsque j'étais en colère. Je n'avais qu'une envie : me jeter sur cette petite humaine et faire disparaître ce sourire narquois de son visage en lui tranchant la carotide. Cela ne m'étonnait guère qu'elle connaissait Jasper, il était encore plus connue que moi. Ce qui m'étonnait, c'est qu'elle venait me parler de lui. Je ne voulais pas entendre parler de lui. Me retenant à grande peine de me jeter sur elle, je dis d'un ton très calme :

- Qu'est-ce qui peut te faire croire que je veuille retrouver Jasper ? Nous nous sommes quittés, il me semble.

Et je ne voulais pas le revoir. Rien que la mention de son nom réveillais les vieux et douloureux souvenirs que j'avais si soigneusement enterrée dans le fin fond de mon subconscient. Ces souvenirs allaient de paire avec la souffrance. Et Jasper allait de paire avec ses souvenirs. Je ne supporterais pas de revoir son visage.

- Rien du tout, répondit l'humaine en se relevant. Non, rien ne me garantie que tu veuille revoir Jasper. A vraie dire, je suis quasiment sûre que c'est justement ce que tu ne veux pas. Si tu voulais le retrouver, tu l'aurais fait depuis longtemps non ? Mais fuir Jasper, c'est fuir les souvenirs, n'est-ce pas ? Et ce sont les lâches qui fuient. Est-tu lâche, Bella ?

Tanya étouffa une exclamation d'incrédulité. J'avoue que j'étais aussi interloquée que cette pauvre idiote blonde. Une humaine, une simple et misérable _humaine, _utilisait la provocation pour me convaincre ? Je n'en revenais pas. Mais je n'étais pas en colère. J'avais vue claire dans son jeu. Utiliser la fierté de l'autre pour le faire craquer, un coup classique. Un coup que j'avais depuis longtemps appris à ignorer. Ce qui m'interloquait, c'est qu'un faible humain osait l'utiliser contre moi, en pleine connaissance de ma réputation. Courage où imprudence ? Peu importe. Le résultat serait le même.

Je m'approchais si vite d'elle qu'elle ne me vit même pas approcher. Avant qu'elle ne se rende compte de quoi que ce soit, je lui attrapais son bras intact et le brisait à son tour. Tanya gémit tandis que l'humaine hurlait de douleur. Voilà qui lui apprendrait de vouloir se jouer de moi.

- Maintenant, tu y réfléchiras à deux fois avant d'essayer de me manipuler, chuchotais-je à son oreille. Mais le courage que tu as fait preuve m'impressionne. Et pour cela, je vais te laisser m'expliquer en quoi consiste ta faveur et surtout, quel lien elle à avec Jasper. Tu à exactement cinq minutes. Attention, top chrono.

Elle me jeta un regard noir, remplis de haine et dégoût. Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite et gémis de douleur. Cela me laissa totalement indifférente. Voilà longtemps que ce genre de spectacle ne me faisait rien. Jetant un coup d'œil rapide à ma montre, je dis d'un ton indifférent :

- Plus que quatre minutes et vingt secondes. Dépêche-toi, humaine.

- Très bien, dit-elle avec difficulté. Je m'appelle Cassie et je vivais dans le village de Soomsbury, en Amérique du Nord. Là-bas, ma mère à passez une nuit avec un vampire et elle tomber enceinte. Elle est morte en donnant naissance à ma soeur, Lizzy, diminutif d'Elizabeth. Tu sais quel sort on réserve aux hybrides. Pourtant, on a réussie à cacher Lizzy, ma tante et moi. Mais on a finie par nous découvrir et ma tante est morte. J'ai réussie à m'enfuir avec ma soeur mais on a retrouvées. Jasper nous a retrouvées. Mais il ne nous a pas tuée. Il m'a assommée et il a enlevée Lizzy. Jasper s'occupe des cas importants généralement, pas d'hybrides en fuite. Et pourquoi ne pas nous avoir tuée ? Il y'a anguille sous roche. La faveur que je veux te demander, c'est que tu m'aide à retrouver Jasper et ma soeur. Tu es la seule qui saurait le retrouver. Et la seule capable de le convaincre de trahir Slythe et de libérer ma soeur.

Silencieuse, j'observais cette humaine. Cette humaine qui osait venir sur mon île pour me demander… _ça. _Que pouvais-je en penser ? Tout cela était très troublant. Il est vrai que, d'après ce que j'ai entendu dire, Jasper ne s'occupe que des cas importants depuis qu'il s'est mis au service de Slythe. La déception m'envahie, comme à chaque fois que je pensais à l'association de Slythe et Jasper. Beaucoup de gens se demandait pourquoi Jasper et moi nous nous étions quereller et quitter. Mais la réponse était simple. Jasper n'a jamais réussie à être indépendant. Ni à être libre. Ce n'est pas dans sa nature. Il était le larbin de Maria, puis il fut prisonnier de l'amour d'Alice. Je me souviens trop bien comment Alice pouvait faire ce qu'elle voulait de lui. Il ne lui opposait aucune résistance.

Eh bien sur, après sa mort, il lui fallait un nouveau maître. Slythe en l'occurrence. Et j'aurais préférée mourir dans les pires souffrances plutôt que de servir ce monstre. Jasper avait facilement oublié que c'était à cause de lui qu'Alice et Edward étaient six pieds sous terre aujourd'hui… mais pas moi. Certainement pas.

Songeuse, je réfléchis à la faveur de Cassie. Etonnement, j'étais intéressée. Cela faisait près d'un siècle que je me suis réfugiée sur cette île, seule et isolée du monde. Cent ans que j'avais abandonné le continent. Cent ans que j'avais laissée le monde en paix, que le souvenir d'Azraël était certes craint, mais c'était tout ce qu'il était, un souvenir. Pour les vampires du monde, j'étais comme morte. Image effrayante, mais finie.

Il est temps que je leur montre que je suis toujours là. Qu'Azraël est toujours là. Mes vacances sont terminées. Voilà longtemps que j'attendais l'occasion de retourner sur le continent, une bonne raison. L'arrivée de cette stupide humaine et de mon ancienne cousine était peut-être un signe du destin.

Oui, j'allais accepter. Je retournerais sur le continent. Je retrouverais Jasper. Comme j'avais hâte de le revoir, soudain ! Il est grand temps qu'on règle nos comptes. Grand temps que je lui fasse entendre raison. Oui, j'irais. Mais une fois que j'aurais retrouvée Jasper, je me mettrais à la rechercher de Slythe. Je m'étais jurée il y'a longtemps de venger Edward. Et le temps était venu.

J'allais tuer Slythe. Et quand j'en aurais fini avec lui, je m'occuperais de Tanya. Elle ne m'était d'aucune utilité et sa vie ne lui servirait à rien. Je lui rendrais un service en la tuant. Puis je tuerais Cassie et sa petite soeur hybride. Dans mon esprit, je voyais déjà leurs cadavres et leurs cendres s'empiler, comme un magnifique monument. Je souris au carnage à venir.

- J'accepte de t'aider, dis-je à Cassie avec un sourire.


	7. Chapter 6 Le début du voyage

**Et me voilà avec le chapitres 6 ! Merci encore pour vos nombreuses reviews ! On en apprend un peu plus sur les pouvoirs de Bella dans ce chapitre et le voyage commence vraiment... Je retourne également au point de vue de Cassie :) bonne lecture, j'espère que cela vous plaira !**

**_DISCLAIMER : Tout les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer._  
**

**POV Cassie.**

Allongée sur la banquette à l'intérieur du bateau, je fixais le plafond, en proie à une profonde confusion.

Les rumeurs étaient donc vraies. A cent pour cent vrais. Bella était terriblement dangereuse. Pire. Elle était complètement folle. Mes deux bras endoloris pouvaient le témoigner. Je n'en revenais toujours pas qu'elle m'ait cassée les deux bras juste parce que j'avais dit quelque chose qui semblait la contrarier. Certes, j'avais vraiment espérée qu'elle tombe dans le piège de la fierté, mais cela n'avait pas été le cas de toute évidence.

J'étais encore plus étonnée de la manière dont elle avait soignée mes bras. Enfin, ce n'était pas elle, mais cet étrange vampire que Bella avait fait venir sur le bateau lorsque nous étions passée devant un îlot encore plus petit que l'île Muerto. Elle l'avait fait venir, mais vraiment à contrecoeur. Tanya avait du user de tout les arguments possibles et inimaginables pour convaincre Bella de me soigner. Cette garce aurait été capable de me laisser avec les deux bras cassés durant tout notre voyage.

Secouant haineusement la tête, je me demandais pour la centième fois si j'avais fait une bonne chose en demandant l'aide de Bella. Elle n'était pas très stable de toute évidence, et j'avais la très nette impression qu'elle allait me causer plus de problèmes qu'autre chose. Je ne pouvais pas compter entièrement sur Tanya, je savais très bien que celle-ci choisirait sa vie sans la moindre hésitation et me laisserait entre les mains de Bella. J'étais toute seule, dans le fond. Et je trouvais que Bella avait acceptée bien trop facilement ma proposition… C'est louche. Très louche.

Poussant un soupir, je me levais et sortis de la cabine pour profiter de l'air frais de l'air marin. Cela faisait six jours qu'on voguait sur l'océan. D'après Bella, Jasper se trouvait en Bosnie-Herzégovine. Nous serions donc obligés de passer par la Croatie si nous allons en bateau, chose que Bella semblait avoir décidée. « Ils auront plus de mal à suivre nos traces » nous avait-elle donnée pour simple explication.

Qui, ils ? Je ne voyais pas qui pourrait nous traquer. Les vrais problèmes commenceront lorsque nous aurons trouvés Jasper. Pour l'instant, le seul danger présent, c'était Bella elle-même. Comme elle avait refusée d'en dire davantage, j'en avais simplement conclue qu'elle était paranoïaque et Tanya semblait partager mon avis. Nous ne devrions plus tarder à accoster en Croatie, où nous continuerons à pieds jusqu'en Bosnie. Je ne savais pas encore comment j'allais marcher jusqu'à là-bas, mais on ne peut pas dire que j'ai le choix. Les bateaux étaient l'un des rares transports humains encore existant. Toutes les voitures et tout les avions avaient été détruits lors de la Grande Révolte. Quelques trains existait encore à travers le monde, mais ils était tous à l'abandon et inutilisable. Au mieux, ils servaient de refuge pour les humains rescapés.

Tournant la tête, je vis Bella debout au bout du bateau, elle fixait quelque chose que j'étais totalement incapable de voir. Elle était vraiment belle comme ça, les cheveux aux vents, ses grands yeux noirs fixés dans le lointain. Cela faisait six jours qu'elle n'avait rien mangé et malgré ses yeux noirs, elle ne s'en plaignait absolument pas et ne semblait pas vouloir me bouffer. Derrière elle, Tanya était allongée sur une chaise longue, comme pour bronzée, même si cela était totalement impossible. Elle fixait le dos de Bella d'un œil noir et parlait avec animation. De toute évidence, elles pensaient que j'étais trop loin pour les comprendre avec ma pauvre ouïe humaine mais elles se trompaient :

-… regarde un peu ce que tu es devenue, Bella ! S'exclama Tanya en secouant la tête. Est-ce que tu te rappel seulement de qui tu était avant ?

- Oui, une idiote, naïve et convaincue que la vie était belle dans le fond, ricana la brune en jetant un regard moqueur à Tanya.

- Edward ne pensait pas ça de toi, lui, rétorqua Tanya.

Les yeux de Bella s'assombrirent davantage et elle perdit son sourire sarcastique. Puis elle jeta un regard meurtrier à la blonde en murmurant d'un ton dangereusement calme :

- N'essaie pas de m'attendrir en me parlant d'Edward, Tanya. Cela ne ferait que me mettre en colère. Et tu sais de quoi je suis capable lorsque je suis en colère.

Tanya pinça les lèvres mais prit la menace de Bella au sérieux et ne répliqua pas. Soudain, le regard de la brune se tourna vers moi et je sursautais. Elle m'adressa un sourire railleur et je compris qu'elle savait très bien que j'écoutais la conversation. S'éloignant brusquement de la poupe, elle annonça d'un ton brusque :

- On arrive.

Je levais la tête et vit un effet un port un peu plus loin. Le port de Sibenik, en Croatie. Quelques bateaux étaient accrochés au port et ils semblaient vieux et inutilisables. Mais ce n'est pas cela qui me sauta aux yeux. Non. Ce fut que le port était rempli de monde. Je voyais des vampires, reconnaissables grâce à leurs yeux rouges et leur teint pâle, et quelque uns traînait derrière eux des humains enchaînés, habillés en haillons. Je frissonnais. Un trafic d'humains. Une activité totalement illégale qui consistait a capturée des humains en masses, à les faire prisonniers, puis à les servir dans un repas où plusieurs vampires seraient conviés. Seigneur. Dans quel endroit Bella nous avait emmenés ?

Je lui jetai un regard méfiant. Elle observait la foule d'un regard calculateur. Tanya s'avança et dit prudemment :

- On pourrait jouer la comédie. Faire croire que Cassie est notre esclave.

Pour seule réponse, elle eut le droit à un ricanement.

- Impossible, sourit méchamment Bella. On me connaît trop bien, là-bas. Ils savent très bien que je ne prends pas d'esclaves. Non. On va passer comme si de rien n'était. Si ils sont intelligents, ils nous laisseront en paix. Si ils sont stupides, ils mourront tous.

Je retins mon souffle. Il y'avait des enfants parmi les esclaves humains. Bella n'avait donc aucune pitié ? Elle tuerait ces enfants de sang-froid ? Mais je ne posais pas la question. Je connaissais déjà la réponse. Anxieuse, je vis notre bateau avancée et Bella descendit sur le port pour l'attacher. La foule s'était arrêtée de gesticuler et nous regardait désormais. Une vampire femelle aux longs cheveux bruns bouclés qui avait d'étranges reflets rouges nous observait avec colère. Où plutôt, elle observait Bella avec colère. La vampire s'approcha d'un pas vif et fit face à Bella :

- Que fais-tu ici, Azraël ? Siffla-t-elle, furieuse. On ne veut pas de toi sur cette Terre. Prends tes amies et va-t-en.

Bella éclata d'un rire moqueur. A mon grand étonnement, elle se baissa pour prendre une poignet de sable qui s'était aventuré jusqu'au port. Elle les massait étrangement entre ses mains. Que faisait-elle ? Je ne comprenais absolument pas mais la vampire elle avait du comprendre car elle observa les mains de Bella avec frayeur. J'interrogeais Tanya du regard. Elle haussa les épaules mais observa les gestes de Bella avec méfiance.

- Allons, allons, Krista. Quelle est cette manière d'accueillir les gens ? Dit Bella avec un sourire innocent.

Krista surmonta difficilement sa peur et fronça les sourcils.

- On ne peut pas dire que tu fais partie de la catégorie des « gens », Azraël. Je ne me souviens que trop bien de ce qui est arrivée à la Croatie la dernière fois que tu es venue ici… avec _lui. _Je n'étais qu'une enfant humaine. Il est hors de question que je te laisse recommencer.

Bella hocha la tête, comme si elle comprenait Krista, qui semblait bouiller de rage.

- Je te rassure, cette époque-là est terminée, Krista, assura la brune. Je ne veux que passer. Je dois me rendre en Bosnie-Herzégovine avec mes « amies », comme tu le dis. Pour cela, tu sais très bien que je dois passer par ton pays. Mais je t'assure qu'il n'y aura ni meurtres ni massacre. Sauf si tu te mets en travers de mon chemin.

Bella avait perdue toute sa jovialité et avait arrêtée de masser le sable. Sa voix et son expression étaient désormais menaçantes. Je vis quelques vampires s'échapper du port en courant, abandonnant leurs esclaves humains sur place qui fixait le sol avec indifférences. Bientôt, il ne resta qu'une dizaine de vampires, ce qui n'était rien quand on pensait à la centaine qui y grouillait avant qu'on arrive. Krista sembla peser le pour et le contre. Puis elle dit d'un ton acide et résigné :

- Ta parole ne vaut rien, Bella. Si tu veux passez, tu devras me tuer.

Bella ne répondit pas. Elle se contenta d'observer Krista doit dans les yeux avec une expression indéchiffrable. Puis elle soupira et dit d'un ton faussement triste :

- Comme c'est dommage… Ton courage était admirable, Krista.

Puis elle souffla le sable en sa direction.

Aussitôt, le pont qui soutenait le port explosa en mille morceaux et fit secouer les vagues. Des flammes s'élevèrent de l'océan et vint lécher le sol. Poussant un cri, je me recroquevillais dans le fon du bateau tandis que les autres vampires tentaient vainement de prendre la fuite. Mais chacun se fit rattraper par un filet de flammes qui les brûla sur le champ. Les humains tombèrent dans l'eau qui semblait bouillir et ils hurlèrent. C'était comme si Bella venait d'activer un volcan qui dormait en dessous de l'océan.

Krista n'avait pas bougée. Son visage exprimait une profonde tristesse. Elle regarda son port et ses amis vampires brûler et lorsqu'une flamme vint la prendre à son tour, elle ne chercha pas à se débattre et elle ne cria pas. Elle laissa les flammes la brûler vif.

Très vite, le port fut complètement incendiée et s'effondra sur l'océan, écrasant les quelques humains qui était encore en vie dans l'eau. Et très vite, il ne resta plus rien du port où de la foule. Il ne restait que des bateau détachés qui voguait doucement sur l'eau. Les coques de certains brûlaient. Mais pas le notre. A la place du port, le sable avait repris ses droits. Bella sauta joyeusement dessus et nous fit signe de la suivre.

Tanya et moi nous échangeâmes un regard terrifiée et choquée. Bella venait de tuer des centaines d'humains et une petite dizaine de vampires, ainsi que de faire sortir des flammes de l'océan… juste en soufflant du sable. La réponse à ce terrible mystère m'apparut entièrement.

Bella et Jasper avait vraiment rencontré un sorcier au Vietnam. Et il leur avait enseignée comment pratiquer la magie noire.

Bella venait de nous en donner une belle preuve.


	8. Chapter 7 Le retour d'Azraël

**Coucou les amis ! Et voici le chapitre 7 avec un petit POV Jasper ! J'ai l'intention, dans le prochain chapitre, de développer bien plus son point de vue. J'espère que vous apprécierez ! Bonne lecture !**

_**DISCLAIMER : Tout les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, sauf ceux que j'ai créer. **_

**POV Jasper. **

Je la sentais. Je la sentais dans le plus profond de mon être. Et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, j'avais peur. Je ne voulais pas revoir son visage. Jamais. On avait vécus trop de choses ensemble. On ne devait pas se revoir. Pourquoi diable me cherchait-elle ? Je sentais son appel en moi, constant, puissant. Elle n'avait rien perdu de sa puissance. Au contraire. Elle l'avait amplifiée, durant toutes ces années. Et maintenant, elle me cherchait. Je ne craignais pas Bella en elle-même. Je craignais ma réaction en la voyant. Comment réussirais-je à le supporter ?

Je devais me préparer.

**POV Bella.**

J'étais agacée. Terriblement agacée. Nous avions été obligée de nous arrêter. Voilà deux jours que nous marchions non stop. J'aurais bien aimée courir, mais cette stupide humaine ne pouvait pas suivre notre rythme. Elle nous ralentissait énormément. Et voilà qu'il y'a une heure, la peste s'était brusquement effondrée !

- Elle n'a pas dormi ni bu d'eau ni manger depuis deux jours, Bella ! S'était exclamée Tanya, révoltée. Il faut qu'elle se repose. Et qu'elle se nourrisse. Elle est humaine, je te rappel.

Oh oui, je m'en rappelais très bien. Malheureusement. J'avais déjà plusieurs fois songé à la transformer en vampire – que celui ne lui plaise où pas – elle irait beaucoup plus vite. Mais on devrait encore attendre trois jours que la transformation se termine et ensuite il faudrait contrôler ses ardeurs de nouveau-née… Très peu pour moi. Nous avions donc été obligés de nous arrêter dans une ville un peu peuplée que celle qu'on avait croisée jusqu'à maintenant.

Kanmeross. Drôle de petit village. J'avais vu plusieurs humains se promener, la plupart à côté de vampires. La plupart étaient des couples. Mais il y'avait aussi quelques enfants qui traînait avec des vampires adultes. J'avais également vue des clochards déambuler sans but dans les rues.

Ce genre de village, je les connaissais. Je pensais cependant qu'ils étaient tous détruits. Les villages où les vampires avait un peu de considération pour les humains et les prenait sous leurs protections… C'était ce genre de villages que Jasper et moi aimions détruire peu de temps après que les humains aient appris l'existence des vampires. Ces gens-là se berçaient d'illusions, persuader qu'ils pouvaient vivre en paix, les deux races mélanger. Oh, comme Jasper et moi nous nous amusions à leur faire comprendre combien ils se trompaient, combien le monde était cruel et impitoyable…

J'aurais pu tous les massacrer. J'aurais pu réduire le village en cendre à moi seule en seulement quelques minutes, qu'importe le nombre de vampires se dresserait devant moi. Mais à qui diable cela me servirait-il ? A me divertir, certes, mais nous n'avions pas le temps pour cela. Je devais revoir Jasper. Comme j'avais hâte de l'affronter. Quelles excuses allait-il donner pour se justifier ? Il avait peut-être de bonnes raisons. Certainement, même. Jasper n'a jamais été un lâche ni un peureux. Je ne pense pas qu'il se soumettrait à Slythe sans gagner quelque chose en retour.

Pendant que Tanya trouvait de la nourriture et de l'eau à cette débile d'humaine, je chassais. J'aurais adorée me délecter du délicieux sang chaud d'un beau jeune homme, mais je ne pouvais hélas y penser. Quoique… Après tout, je voulais faire savoir au monde que Azraël était de retour, non ? Et qu'aurait fait Azraël dans un tel village ? Elle y aurait semé le chaos. Sans hésiter.

Ah, toutes ces années sur cette maudite île m'a fait perdre la main. Il est grand temps que je recommence. Mon petit coup au port de Sibenik n'était que le début. Alors que je marchais dans les ruelles, je cherchais les maisons où j'entendais un cœur battre. Au bout d'un moment, j'en trouvais une et la pénétrais sans hésitation. Sans me préoccuper des meubles poussiéreux, je montais les escaliers et ouvrit une porte où l'humaine résidait.

Etant en pleine nuit, l'humaine dormait. Elle était jeune, une enfant, 12 où 13 ans au plus. Je grognais. Il n'y aurait pas grand-chose à boire, mais je voyais déjà la colère de son maître lorsqu'il découvrirait cette pauvre enfant morte dans son lit, vidée de son sang. Immédiatement, il penserait à ces deux vampires femelles qui venaient de débarquer en ville avec une humaine. Et il viendrait réclamer vengeance. Et je l'attendrais de pied ferme.

Me penchant sur le lit de l'enfant, je lui relevais la tête en lui empoignant ses cheveux bruns. Elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux et allait crier mais je lui plaquais une main contre la bouche avant de passer ma langue sur mes lèvres. Après le sang de bébés, il n'y avait pas plus exquis que le sang des enfants. Sans perdre une seconde, je plantais mes dents dans le cou fin et fragile de l'enfant et but à longue gorgée, savourant les petits gémissements de douleur de l'enfant.

Relevant la tête, abandonnant le corps inerte de la fillette, je senti soudain un violent frisson me parcourir l'échine, suivit d'un sursaut, comme si j'avais pris un coup de jus. Retenant mon souffle, je sentis un sourire m'effaroucher. Jasper avait répondu à mon appel. Il savait désormais que j'arrivais. Et je savais très bien qu'il ne fuirait pas. Jasper ne fuit pas. Il m'affronterait.

**POV Cassie.**

Je fus réveillée par un bruit sourd. J'avais l'impression d'avoir dormi que quelques heures alors que je savais très bien que cela faisait presque deux jours que je me reposais dans cet hôtel abandonné. Bella n'avait décidément aucune considération pour les autres. Elle m'aurait laissée crevée de soif et de faim dans le désert si Tanya n'avait pas été là. Je me félicitais de plus en plus d'avoir invitée la blonde dans mon excursion.

J'étais plus où moins rétablie maintenant, du moins j'étais prête à reprendre la route, mais nous ne devions que partir le lendemain matin. D'où venait tout ce raffut ? Je quittas mon lit poussiéreux et enfila une veste que Tanya m'avait trouvée pour les nuits froides, je descendis les escaliers où j'entendis des bruits de verres brisés, des cris de rage et un rire joyeux. Arrivant dans l'ancien hall d'entrée de l'hôtel, je me figeai.

Les meubles avaient été renversés et brisés, les vitres était cassée en mille morceaux et s'étalait sur le sol. Bella était débout sur le bureau de la réceptionniste, se tenant au-dessus d'un vampire mâle aux cheveux bruns coupés ras dont le visage était déformé par la rage et la douleur. Un de ses bras se tenait entre les mains de Bella et elle s'amusait à jongler avec, narguant son propriétaire, un grand sourire heureux aux lèvres.

Tanya se trouvait un peu plus loin, en plein combat contre un petit vampire femelle roux qui semblait aussi déchaîné qu'un tigre. Elles roulaient sur le sol, poussant des cris de bêtes féroces, essayant de s'arracher un membre où autre. Jamais je n'aurais cru voir Tanya dans cet état un jour. Elle avait perdue le contrôle total d'elle-même et ressemblait à une lionne à qui on aurait tuée les petits. Bella éclata de rire et jeta le bras à la figure de l'homme, qui le heurta de plein fouet et le fit voler à travers la pièce. Jamais un simple bras n'aurait pu envoyer un mâle au tapis, même accentué par la force vampirique. Bella devait de nouveau avoir recours à la magie noire.

Mais que diable se passait-il ?

Me baissant pour éviter une chaise lancée dans ma direction, je criais :

- Tanya, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Elle ne me répondit pas absolument pas. Je me demandais si elle m'avait seulement entendue. Elle continua à rouler par terre avec le vampire femelle. Soudain, Tanya prit la gorge de la femme et la poussa en arrière, la lui arrachant d'un coup net et précis. Poussant un cri de victoire, Tanya lui arracha ensuite les deux bras d'un même mouvement avant de répéter le même geste avec les jambes. Je sentis la nausée m'envahir à cette vue. Jamais je n'aurais cru Tanya capable de… _ça. _Le mâle se détourna de Bella d'un coup et observa la femelle avant de rugir, visiblement encore plus furieux qu'avant, et il se rua vers Tanya qui était en train d'asperger la femelle d'essence trouver je ne sais où.

Mais il n'arriva jamais à destination. Bella lui sauta dessus et s'agrippa à son dos pour lui arracher la tête avec les dents. Le crâne de l'homme s'effondra sur le sol. Bella éclata de rire avant de sauter le sol. Tanya ne riait pas mais elle avait une lueur fébrile dans le regard, montrant qu'elle avait appréciée cette bagarre. Mais elle grogna tout de même :

- Bordel, Bella, tu peux me dire pourquoi ils nous ont attaqués ?

Pour seule réponse, Bella gloussa, sautillant sur ses pieds.

- Plus tard, blondinette. Il faut qu'on décampe vite fait avant que la ville entière se jette sur nous. Je pourrais facilement tous les tuer mais la petite humaine se ferait massacrer. Alors, allons-y.

Sans plus de cérémonie, elle prit le bidon d'essence des mains de Tanya avant de nous faire signe de sortir de la maison. Dieu merci, je m'étais endormie habillée car je ne crois pas que Bella m'aurait laissée remontée chercher mes affaires. Tanya et moi nous quittâmes l'hôtel et nous vîmes par la fenêtre Bella jeter un briquet allumée sur les deux corps, les enflammant. Puis elle sortit à son tour, souriante.

- C'est parti ! Tanya, prends Cassie sur ton dos, elle va nous ralentir, je les entends qui arrivent déjà.

Personnellement, je n'en entendais rien du tout mais je montais néanmoins sur le dos de Tanya et elles se mirent à courir. Gémissant, j'enfoui mon visage dans le dos de Tanya. J'y étais déjà montée ces derniers jours et j'avais horreur de ça. Mais alors qu'on tournait au coin d'une rue, j'entendis des rugissements. Je décollais mon visage du dos de Tanya et essayai de regarder derrière moi. Je ne voyais pas grand chose à la vitesse où nous allons, mais j'aperçus quand même… une foule énorme à nos trousses.

Toute la ville s'était soulevée pour nous abattre.

Que diable Bella avait-elle fabriquée pour les mettre dans une tel colère ? Grognant d'exaspération, je replongeais mon visage dans le dos de Tanya en priant silencieusement un seigneur qui ne m'avait jamais aidée. Mais dans un sens, je ne l'implorais que quand j'étais en danger. N'était-ce pas le cas de tout le monde ? Très vite, Bella, Tanya et moi parvînmes à sortit de la ville mais la foule nous poursuivait toujours. Alors que Tanya s'apprêtait à continuer notre course, Bella stoppa brusquement, un sourire malsain aux lèvres.

Ce qui ne présageait rien de bon.

Lorsqu'elle se pencha pour ramasser quelques cailloux sur le sol et qu'elle se mit à jouer avec, les faisant glisser d'un main à l'autre, les massant dans ses paumes, la peur m'envahie quand je compris ce qu'elle voulait faire. Reproduire le même exploit que sur le port. Pétrifiée pendant quelques instants, je me mis à crier presque au moment même où la foule s'apprêtait à se jeter sur nous :

- Bella, non ! Ne fais pas ça !

Elle ne m'accorda pas un regard. Les yeux fixé sur la foule, concentrée, elle attendit qu'ils ne soit qu'à quelques centimètres de nous pour jetez les cailloux.

Ils explosèrent tous dans un nuage de cendre.

C'était horrible. Terrifiant. Là où une seconde auparavant se tenait des centaines de vampires ne se trouvait désormais qu'un énorme tas de cendres grisâtres. Bella les avait tous tués. Tous, sauf un. Je mis quelques secondes à remarquer le jeune vampire femelle qui se tenait seule, terrifiée au milieu de ce qu'il restait de ses amis. A la voir comme ça, on ne lui donnait pas plus de 15 ans. Mais je savais très bien qu'elle pourrait tout aussi bien avoir 2000 ans. Eberluée, elle fixa les cendres d'u air ahuri, refusant visiblement de croire une telle chose possible.

Bella s'approcha de la jeune fille et celle-ci recula, faisant secouer ses anglaises blondes mais elle se heurta à un mur invisible. Quoique que Bella ait fait, la petite ne pouvait plus reculer. Accostée, terrifiée, elle attendit que Bella fasse quelque chose. Quand celle-ci ouvrit la bouche, elle parla d'une voix différente de ce à quoi j'étais habitué. Finie, la petite garce arrogante. Cette voix n'était… que celle d'un démon.

- Ecoute-moi bien, petite. Je ne te connais pas. Mais je sais que toi, tu me connais. Tu as déjà entendue parler de moi par le passé. Je ne pense pas que tu m'as vue avant ce soir, sinon tu m'aurais reconnue. Mais mes exploits font partis de la légende. J'ai mis le monde à feu et à sang. C'est nombreux déserts, c'est moi qui les ais crées. L'extermination de la race humaine ? C'est moi qui en suis responsable. Alors, qui je suis ?

La jeune fille blonde regarda Bella d'un œil terrifiée et balbutia avant un accent croate :

- Azraël…

Bella sourit méchamment.

- Oui. Azraël. Comme tu peux le voir, j'ai décidée qu'il était temps que je quitte mon île pour revenir sur les continents. Je suis de retour. Azraël est de retour. Et j'ai la ferme intention de reprendre mes activités là où je les avais laissée…

d ane quand j'ne l'

Bella.

urquoi Dquoi Diable me cherchait-elle ?p de choses ensemble.


	9. Chapter 8 Mise au point

**Bonjour, bonjour ! Et voilà le chapitre 8 ! La fic avance plutôt bien, je suis contente ! Un immense merci pour toutes ces reviews, 22 reviews ! Enorme ! J'espère que ce chapitre 8 vous plaira. J'ai plus creusée le point de vue de Jasper, qui est tout aussi cruel que Bella comme on peut le voir dans ce chapitre. Dans le prochain chapitre, on aura peut-être la confrontation Bella/Jasper… Bonne lecture !**

_**DISCLAIMER : Tout les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, sauf ceux que j'ai créer. **_

**POV Jasper.**

Attentif, j'observais la gamine qui pleurait à mes pieds. Ses cheveux blonds étaient sales à force d'être enfermée dans cette cave. Slythe était vraiment fou de vouloir la garder ici. Les gens finiraient par s'en rendre compte. Et qui devra donner des explications ? Moi, évidemment.

Grognant de colère, je montai les escaliers après avoir nourri la fillette. Arrivée dans le salon de la petite maison, je sortis rapidement. J'avais besoin de vent frais. Slythe nous avait placé dans une forêt de Bosnie, perdue au milieu de nulle part. Dans la nuit sombre, je m'enfonçais dans l'obscurité des arbres, presque apaisé par leur doux chuchotement. Presque. Car en plus du boulot que la gamine me donnait, je devais aussi maintenant m'inquiéter de Bella.

C'était très étrange de la voire se manifester au moment même où j'ai capturée l'hybride. Etait-elle au courant des étonnants pouvoirs de la petite ? Du plan de Slythe ? Cela m'étonnerait lourdement. Slythe avait pris grand soin de bien cacher son secret. Mais pourquoi Bella venait-elle justement maintenant ? Cela sonnait quand même bizarre.

Peut-être voulait-elle juste retrouver sa gloire d'antan. J'entendais déjà parlée de ces exploits en Croatie. Thayus, l'un des nombreux vampires que Slythe avait mis à ma disposition, était venu me voir il y'a quelques jours, paniqué, pour murmurer juste une phrase :

- Azraël est de retour.

Evidemment. Azraël. Ce surnom qu'on avait donné à Bella allait de pair avec le mien, Abbadon. Bella avait déjà détruit un port et exterminer toute la population d'un village pacifiste. Cela lui ressemblait bien. Azraël aimait détruire ces petits villages. Et avec ces actes, elle nous montrait clairement qu'elle était de retour. Mais Azraël ne pouvait pas survivre sans Abbadon.

Etait-ce pour cela qu'elle était en route ? Me cherchait-elle car elle voulait qu'on reproduise nos petits exploits ? Je ne sais pas trop comment je réagirais si elle venait me voir pour cela. Mais je sentais qu'il y'avait autre chose. Bella m'en voulait toujours. Et je sais qu'elle ne m'avait toujours pas pardonnée. Elle voulait certainement me tuer. En fait, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle voulait, et c'était cela qui me tourmentait. Bella était imprévisible.

Un bruissement entre les arbres attira mon attention et je tournai la tête vers la provenance du bruit. Gale, un de mes frères d'armes, s'avança vers lui, une humaine brune à son bras. Je souris méchamment. Enfin, mon repas était arrivé.

- J'espère qu'il y'a plus que ça, grognais-je à l'attention de Gale.

- Mais certainement, Jasper, elle n'est que la première, rit Gale.

L'humaine était mignonne. Elle ne devait pas avoir plus de seize ans. Tremblante, elle me regardait d'un œil terrifié. Je lui adressai un regard doux et rassurant. Avec mon don si particulier, je calmai sa peur et lui donna confiance. Apaisée, la jeune fille se sépara de Gale qui fit un clin d'œil à son chef par-dessus l'épaule de l'humaine, et s'avança vers moi. Souriant, je la prit dans mes bras et murmura :

- Comment tu t'appel, petite ?

- Lena, monsieur, répondit docilement l'adolescente.

Lena. Quel délicieux prénom. Je laissais promener ses yeux sur la silhouette de la jeune fille. Elle avait des formes généreuses pour son âge. Peut-être pourrais-je m'amuser un peu avant de se nourrir d'elle… Je lui caressa la joue tendrement et joua avec ses sentiments, m'arrangea pour qu'elle ressente du désir pour moi. Aussitôt, l'humaine se colla contre moi, gémissante. Satisfait, j'oublia complètement Bella et plaqua brusquement Lena sur le sol. Presque aussitôt, la jeune fille hurla. Mais je la bâillonnai facilement d'une main. Je pouvait contrôler les émotions, mais pas au point d'obliger une jeune fille à coucher avec moi. Tant pis. Je la violerais. Ce ne serait pas la première fois.

- Gale ! Apporte-moi des cordes ! Je n'ai pas envie de la tenir tout le temps.

Lena se mit à pleurer sous moi, tandis que je caressais doucement ses longs cheveux bruns. J'enroulais ses jolies boucles entre mes doigts. Gale revint avec des cordes et il s'appuya contre un arbre tandis que j'attachais les bras et les jambes de Lena contre un autre. Gale était un vampire énorme, qui me rappelait constamment la carrure d'Emmett. Originaire de Norvège, il avait des cheveux blonds désordonnés. Voyant le regard gourmant que Gale portait sur l'humaine, j'éclatais de rire et lui dit :

- Tu te joins à moi ?

- Avec grand plaisir.

Aussitôt, Gale se pencha vers Lena pour lui caresser les seins à travers son maigre débardeur. Elle éclata en sanglots et supplia :

- Pitié… Je vous en supplie, pas ça…

Pour seule réponse, je lui asséner une violente gifle. Pas assez violente pour lui arracher la tête cependant. Dans les heures qui suivent, Gale et moi, nous violâmes la jeune humaine. Pendant des heures, Lena souffrit le martyre, livrée à nos mains sans pitié. Et quand ont à eu finis avec elle, elle était morte.

Tandis que je laissais le soin à Gale de se débarrasser du corps, je levais les yeux vers le ciel et pendant un bref instant, je me demandai si Alice me regardait de là haut. J'espérais que non. Je ne voulais pas que ma douce Alice voie le monstre que je suis devenu. Je n'aurais pas la force de le supporter. Dire que je regrettais ce que j'avais fait à cette Lena serait mentir. Je n'avais plus aucune humanité en moi. Je l'avais perdu depuis longtemps. Personne ne comprenait vraiment cela.

Personne, sauf Bella. D'un côté, j'avais hâte de la retrouver.

**POV Cassie.**

J'avais fait une terrible erreur.

Il a fallu la mort de dizaines d'innocents pour que je me rende compte. Je n'avais pas pris les avertissements de Tanya au sérieux. J'aurais du. J'avais beau aimée ma soeur plus que tout au monde, je ne pouvais pas laisser des centaines de personnes mourir pour la sauver elle. Je n'en avais pas le droit.

Jamais je n'aurais du demander à Bella de m'aider.

Quelle énorme erreur ça a été ! J'avoue que au fond de moi, je ne pensais qu'elle serait capable de tuer encore. Où alors je m'en fichais sur le coup. Il a fallu qu'elle tue tout ces gens pour que je me rende compte du monstre qu'elle était. Bella n'avait aucune humanité. Aucun sens moral. C'est un véritable robot, une machine à tuer. Qu'importe la personne qu'elle a été autrefois, c'était ce qu'elle est aujourd'hui qui compte. Et il se trouve qu'elle était un monstre.

Nous étions en train de marcher dans le désert croate. Ce genre de déserts, c'était ce qui restait du monde. On avait de la chance si on trouvait encore quelques forêts et des montagnes, mais la plupart des endroits n'étaient plus que déserts. Villes en ruines. Et Bella en était en partie responsable. Elle marchait devant moi, le dos droit, l'air perdue dans ses pensées. Tanya traînait des pieds derrière nous. Elle ne lui avait plus adressée la parole depuis qu'on avait quitté le village.

Soudain, je sentis la fureur m'envahir. Littéralement. Comme une flamme qui dévastait tout sur son passage. Accélérant le pas, j'attrapa le bras de Bella et lui cria au visage :

- Tu n'es qu'un monstre !

Tanya poussa un cri horrifié derrière moi. Je savais qu'en insultant Bella, je venais probablement de signer mon arrêt de mort. Mais comme ça m'était égale ! Bella me fixait d'un œil impassible. Furieuse qu'elle ne réagisse pas, je lui pris les deux bras et essaya de la secouer. En vain. Elle ne se laissait pas faire.

- Tu n'es qu'un monstre, sans âme et sans cœur ! Crachais-je, venimeuse. Tu es la chose la plus répugnante qui ne m'a jamais été donnée de voir ! Tu es vide ! Aussi vide qu'une coquille ! Je ne veux plus de toi ! Dégage, retourne sur ton île !

Pendant quelques instants, un silence pesant s'installa entre nous. Tanya poussait des petits gémissements derrière moi. Quand à Bella, elle me fixait toujours d'un œil indifférent. Mais je n'attendais qu'une chose : qu'elle frappe. Cela ne devrait plus tarder maintenant. Soudain, elle prit mon visage entre ses mains. Ses mains étaient douces, mais je savais que ça n'allait pas tarder à changer. Elle approcha son visage du mien et grogna :

- C'est toi qui m'as fait venir. _Toi _qui m'a fait quittée mon île. On t'avait prévenue à mon sujet. Tu n'as pas voulue écouter. Tu es quand même venue à moi. C'est de ta faute si c'est gens meurent. Et voilà que maintenant tu aimerais te débarrasser de moi ? Stupide humaine ! Je ne bougerais pas. On va continuer ce voyage, car maintenant c'est moi qui le dis. Qui sait, je te laisserais peut-être vivre, toi et ta débile de soeur. Vous n'avez aucun intérêt à mes yeux. Mais je reste, ma mignonne. Je reste et je vais continuer à tuer. Et tu ne vas plus ouvrir la bouche.

Mon esprit se remplit d'une étrange brume épaisse, qui m'empêchait de penser correctement. Je savais très bien que c'était l'œuvre de Bella et de ses pouvoirs, cependant. Mais elle se trompait. Je n'étais pas responsable… Pas responsable… De quoi ? De quoi parlait-on ?

- Arrête, Bella… Tu es train de la vider de son énergie ! Dit une voix claironnante, mais remplie de terreur. Une voix que je connaissais mais dont j'étais incapable de mettre un nom dessus.

- En effet, répondit ladite Bella. Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas la tuer. Je veux juste lui donner une leçon. Personne ne me chasse.

Je sentis un souffle d'air frais près de mon oreille et un murmure glacial dit enfin :

- Tu vois, Cassie… Il ne faut pas me contrarier. Jamais. Maintenant que tu m'as, tu vas me garder. Et si jamais je t'entends encore te plaindre… Disons que tu ne resteras pas longtemps en vie !

Enfin, la brume se dissipa et je retrouvais tous mes esprits. Tombant à genoux, je toussotais. Que diable m'avait-elle fait ? Je lui lançais un regard meurtrier et j'eus pour seule réponse un rictus moqueur. Elle se détourna de moi et dit d'un ton joyeux :

- Nous sommes arrivés !

Tanya secoua la tête, dépitée, et tourna la tête vers la direction que Bella indiquait. Moi-même je levais la tête et vit les ruines de la frontière de la Bosnie-Herzégovine. Nous étions arrivés. Jasper et Lizzy était tout près. rbres, presque apaisé par leur doux chuchotemment. fillette.


	10. Chapter 9 Retrouvailles

**Coucou tout le monde ! Et me revoici avec le chapitre 9 ! J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à l'écrire (je suis en pane d'inspiration) et je le trouve très mal… Mais bon, après c'est à vous de me le dire ! Bonne lecture ! **

_**DISCLAIMER : Tout les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.**_

_**REPONSES AUX REVIEWS :**_

**MeiikO Neah : **Un immense merci pour ta review ! Je suis contente que mon idée te plaise ! J'espère que cette suite te plaira et t'inquiète, je n'abandonnerais jamais cette fic )

**POV Bella.**

Enfin. Nous étions tout proche. Jasper n'était plus qu'à quelques kilomètres de moi. Plus on avançait, plus je sentais sa présence vibrer dans mon corps. Dans le fond, notre lien ne s'était jamais effacé. Nous serions toujours liés, par le passé et par la magie. Il se trouvait dans la ville de Sarajevo. Nous n'étions plus qu'à 55 kilomètres de la ville. J'y serais en moins de dix minutes, si je n'avais pas un boulet qui me ralentissait.

Je jetai un regard méprisant à Cassie, qui marchait silencieusement aux côtés de Tanya. Nous nous étions déjà arrêtée plusieurs pour elle, ce qui nous avait perdre trois jours précieux. Elle n'avait plus bronché depuis que je lui avais montré de quoi j'étais capable. Et encore, ce n'était qu'un avant-goût. J'aurais pu faire bien pire. J'aurais peut-être du. Secouant la tête, je fermis les yeux pour me concentrer.

Un frisson puissant m'envahit, comme à chaque fois que j'avais usage de la magie. Je me figeais et ferma les yeux. Le noir des mes paupières clauses s'évapora rapidement pour laisser place à une forêt sombre. Appuyé contre un arbre, Jasper fixait la lune d'un air pensif. Mais d'un coup, il se raidit et ferma les yeux. Puis il chuchota :

- Je sais que tu es là, Bella. Je sens ta présence. Viens. Je t'attends.

Inconsciemment, je souris. Notre lien était intact. Je rompis la connexion et me retrouvais dans le présent, en compagnie de ces connes qui me regardait d'un air ahuri. Je soupirais et passait devant elle.

- Qu'est-ce… Qu'est-ce que tu à fais ? Murmura Cassie d'un ton inquiet.

- T'occupe, contente-toi de la fermer et de suivre le mouvement, répondis-je, sec.

Elle se renfrogna mais n'osa pas broncher. Sage décision, humaine. Nous marchâmes encore quelques minutes mais nous avancions bien trop vite. Me figeant, j'ordonnais à Tanya :

- Prends-la sur ton dos. Elle nous ralentis trop.

Tanya émit un claquement de langue mécontent, signe qu'elle commençait à en avoir mare de recevoir des ordres. Je haussais les sourcils, la défiant de me désobéir. Si elle n'était pas capable de suivre le mouvement, je la tuerais. Une rébellion de la part de l'humaine, c'est suffisant. Je n'ai pas le temps pour les conflits internes. Elle grommela, mais prit néanmoins Cassie sur son dos. Tanya à un bon instinct de survie, pensais-je en souriant.

A la vitesse vampirique, nous parvenons à la ville en moins de dix minutes. La ville de Sarajevo n'est pas aussi en ruine que la plupart des autres villes du monde. C'est l'une des rares qui est encore à tout ses bâtiments. Jasper se trouvait dans la forêt qui bordait la ville, à seulement quelques mètres. Mais la forêt Bosnienne est dangereuse. Pour un humain, du moins. La ville était totalement déserte, abandonnée. Slythe a choisi un endroit excellent pour planquer la soeur de l'humaine. Reste à savoir pourquoi.

Arrivant sur un sentier qui menait à la forêt, j'ordonnai d'un geste à Tanya de garder Cassie sur son dos. Je ne voulais pas que Jasper me voie venir. Il fallait que je le prenne par surprise. Et avec cette gourde d'humaine qui fait autant de bruits qu'un éléphant, il nous repérait à des kilomètres. Au dernier moment, alors qu'on s'engageait dans la forêt, je me retournais et dit à Tanya :

- Restez là, toutes les deux. Elle ferait trop de bruits.

Ce n'était pas une suggestion, c'était un ordre. Tanya s'apprêtait à répliquer, mais je ne lui en laissais pas le temps et m'enfonçais dans la forêt sombre. La nuit état tombée et on pouvait entendre les criquets se mettre à entonner leur horrible chant. Marchant aussi silencieusement qu'un chat, je me sentais fébrile. Si j'avais eu un cœur, il aurait été au galop. Voilà des années que je n'avais pas revu Jasper. Le seul lien qui me restait avec ma vie d'avant. Comme j'avais hâte de l'avoir en face de moi ! Et qu'on puisse enfin régler nos comptes.

Vu que je marchais à une allure humaine, je mis une demi-heure à avancer avant de tomber sur une petite maisonnette, perdu en plein milieu des arbres. Il n'y aucun éclairage à l'intérieur mais les vampires n'en avait pas besoin. En revanche, il y'avait quelqu'un dehors. Quelqu'un qui me surveillait. Et ce n'était pas Jasper.

Alors même qu'il allait m'attaquer par derrière, je me retournais et bloquais son coup de poing de mes bras. Me concentrant pour faire appel à ma magie, je repoussais le vampire d'un coup brusque et il alla retomber au loin. Mais il se releva d'un coup et me fit face.

Souriante, je m'approchais de lui. Un bon combat me ferait du bien. Me mettrais en forme avant d'affronter Jasper. C'était un mâle imposant qui se tenait en face de moi. Pendant un bref instant, je sentis une pointe de chagrin me traverser lorsque je me dis qu'il ressemblait vaguement à Emmett, mais je la repoussais vite au fond de moi. Pas de sentiments humains. C'était une faiblesse. Exaspérée, je mis deux doigts sur mes tempes et plongeais dans une intense concentration.

- Qui est-tu, femme ? Demanda brusquement le mâle.

J'enlevais un doigt de ma tempe pour lui faire un doigt d'honneur. Rugissant de colère, il se rua sur moi mais à force de concentration et d'imagination, il se mit à léviter au-dessus de moi. Essayant de ne pas perdre le fil de mon sortilège, je gardais les yeux fermés et m'appuyais contre l'arbre. J'imaginais un volcan. Un volcan qui bouillerait doucement, qui brûlerait tout ce qui se trouverait sur son passage. Et d'un coup, j'entendis le vampire hurler de douleur. Dans ma tête, le volcan coulait de plus en plus fort, sa terrible lave dévastant la montagne qu'il descendait, anéantissant les arbres, les maisons et tout les êtres humains qui s'y trouvait. Et quand je rouvris les yeux, il ne restait plus qu'un tas de cendre du vampire. Je l'avais fait bouillir de l'intérieur.

Un applaudissement me fit sursauter. Une odeur de pluie m'envahi et je sentis un puissant frisson me parcourir. Me retournant, je vis un autre vampire se tenir devant moi. Un mâle. Blond, avec un visage remplie de cicatrices et déformée par un sourire carnassier.

- Bravo, Bella, sourit-il. Tu viens de tuer Gale.

Je l'observai pendant quelques instants. Il n'avait pas changé. Toujours aussi beau, toujours aussi fort. Pendant quelques minutes, nous restâmes les yeux dans les yeux, se remémorant des années de vie commune. Puis ce fut moi qui fis le premier pas. Comblant l'espèce entre nous, je lui attrapai le visage et plaquai mes lèvres contre les sienne. Il répondit sauvagement à mon baiser et me souleva les jambes pour me plaquer contre le grand chêne derrière lui. Tout n'est que bestialité dans ces gestes, comme il à en toujours été après la mort d'Alice et Edward.

Pendant un moment, nous restâmes dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Puis je le repoussais brutalement et retombais sur mes pieds. Lissant mon chemisier, je fixais Jasper dans les yeux, un sourire aux lèvres. Ce baiser était agréable, mais on n'avait pas vraiment le temps pour ça.

- Bonjour, Jasper, dis-je en m'appuyant contre le tronc. Ca faisait longtemps.

- Une vie complète, si ce n'est plus, répondit-il. J'ai été plutôt surpris lorsque j'ai entendu tes appels. J'avais presque oublié cette connexion.

- Eh bien, pas moi, marmonnais-je, légèrement vexée. Il fallait bien qu'on se retrouve un jour, Jasper. Qu'on crève l'abcès. Et j'ai pas mal de questions à te poser.

Il sourit, absolument pas inquiet et croisa les bras.

- Je suis tout ouïe, ma chère Bella.

Sale petit prétentieux… Il n'avait décidément pas changé. Faisant mine de réfléchir, je tapotais mes lèvres de mon index.

- Oh, tellement de questions… Je ne sais pas par laquelle commencer. D'abord, est-ce que tu es seul ? Ce Gale était ton seul compagnon ?

- Pourquoi, tu me veux pour toi toute seule ? Susurra-t-il mais je n'entrais pas dans son jeu.

- Contente-toi de me répondre, je te dirais pourquoi après, déclarais-je d'un ton sans réplique.

Il soupira mais parla quand même.

- Non, il y'a deux autres mâles, Nate et Archer, mais ils ne sont pas là, ils sont partis chasser.

J'hochais la tête. Ces gourdes de Tanya et Cassie était donc en sécurité pour le moment. Je pouvais donc questionner Jasper à ma guise. Comme cela faisait étrange de le revoir ! Je parlais avec lui comme si je ne l'avais jamais quitté. Notre lien, bien que si malmené par les ans, n'avait pas changé. Rien n'avait changé.

- Tanya m'a accompagnée, ainsi qu'une stupide humaine, expliquais-je à Jasper.

- Tanya ? Grimaça-t-il. Pourquoi donc à-tu amener cette conne avec toi ?

- C'est un peu compliquée, me contentais-je de répondre. Enfin, commençons par le commencement : Quel travail fais-tu exactement pour Slythe ?

Il fronça les sourcils, mécontent. Visiblement, il ne s'attendait pas à ce genre de questions. Se passant la main dans les cheveux, il poussa un soupir de frustration.

- Ainsi, tu n'as pas renoncée, dit-il platement.

- Je ne renonce jamais, Jasper. Tu le sais bien.

Il émit un petit rire sec.

- Moi non plus, Bella, moi non plus. Il y a quelques années, tu m'as demandée pourquoi je tenais tant à rejoindre Slythe, t'ais-je répondue ? Non. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je le ferais aujourd'hui.

- Je n'ai pas eu besoin de ta réponse, Jasper, sifflais-je. Elle est très simple : tu est faible et incapable de te débrouiller seul. Il te faut toujours un maître à suivre.

Son expression s'assombrit et il pinça les lèvres. Ah, la vérité est toujours dure à entendre… Ne lui laissant pas le temps de répondre, je m'approchais et posais mes mains sur son torse :

- Je ne te demande plus ça, Jasper. Ce que je veux savoir, c'est pourquoi tu à kidnapper une hybride au lieu de la tuer.

Il haussa les sourcils, surpris.

- Pourquoi tu t'intéresses à ça ? Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu as fait tout ce chemin pour ça.

- Pas vraiment, non, répondis-je. Disons qu'une stupide humaine a débarqué sur mon île pour me demander de l'aide. Elle espère apparemment que je parviendrais à te convaincre de lui rendre sa soeur, cette fameuse hybride. Fallait y penser à deux fois avant de la laisser en vie, Jasper.

Il grogna et marmonna dans sa barbe :

- Je savais que j'aurais du la tuer, garce d'humaine…

- Alors, pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas fait ? Demandais-je, ricaneuse.

Il sursauta, comme si il se rendait compte qu'il en avait trop dit. Secouant la tête, il tourna soudainement les talons, me prenant au dépourvue. Où diable allait-il ? Ne prenant même pas la peine de se retourner, il continua à avancer en disant d'un ton sec :

- Puisque apparemment tu n'est là que pour m'interroger et vue que je n'ai absolument pas l'intention de te répondre, je crois qu'il vaut mieux qu'on se quitte, Bella. Désolé que tu ai du faire tout ce chemin pour rien. Rentre bien.

- Une seconde ! Tu ne vas pas partir comme ça ? M'écriais-je, indignée.

Jasper éclata de rire, ce qui eu le don d'accroître ma frustration.

- Oui, mais quelque chose me dit que tu ne pas partir comme ça. Tu trouveras certainement une maison abandonnée dans le village. Et quand tu seras décidé à venir me voir sans vouloir m'interroger, tu sais où me trouver.

Et sans demander son reste, il partit. Pendant un instant, j'envisageais de lui courir après mais c'était inutile. Totalement inutile. Il ne dirait rien ce soir. Soit. Je n'étais pas du genre à lâcher ma proie facilement. Jasper parlerait, ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Satisfaite, je tournais les talons à mon tour et me dirigeais vers Tanya et Cassie.


	11. Chapter 10 Le hurlement

**Et voici le chapitre 10, mes chers amis lecteurs ! Attention, une petite scène de tentative de viol, mais pas très hard, le rated M sera justifiée plus tard. J'espère que cette suite vous plaira, où le mystère de la petite Lizzy commence à s'éclaircir… Bonne lecture ! Dites-moi tout ce que vous en pensez !**

_**DISCLAIMER : Tout les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, sauf ceux que j'ai crée. **_

**POV Bella. **

Il me résistait. J'avais oubliée à quel point c'était exaspérant quand on me résiste. Tapotant d'un geste agacée la fenêtre de la maison plein pied dans lequel Tanya, Cassie et moi-même nous nous étions installée, je m'efforçais de ne pas écouter l'humaine qui piquait sa crise.

- Ma soeur est là ! Juste à quelques pas, dans la forêt ! Elle est vivante ! Pourquoi tu ne fais rien, Bella ?

- Parce que j'en ai rien à foutre, de ta putain de frangine, répondis-je, acide.

- Alors pourquoi est-tu venu jusqu'ici, hein ? Rétorqua-t-elle, les joues rouges de fureur.

La colère l'a rendait intrépide et suicidaire, à ce que je vois. Lui adressant un regard mauvais, je répondis d'une voix tout aussi venimeuse :

- Je n'ai pas d'explications à te donner, petite sotte. Sache seulement que ce n'est pas pour ta soeur que je suis venu. Si elle s'en sort, tant mieux pour toi. Si elle meurt, tant pis pour toi.

- Salope ! S'écria-t-elle en s'approchant de la porte.

J'haussais les sourcils. Cette humaine n'aurait donc jamais peur de moi ? Tanya marmonna quelque chose dans sa barbe, qui ressemblait dangereusement à « Elle est morte ». Mais le courage de Cassie commençait à me plaire. Elle me résistait presque autant que Jasper. Finalement, cela faisait bien de connaître quelques difficultés. Des défis à relever. Jasper et Cassie sont deux défis on ne peux plus intéressant. Mais Jasper restait m'a priorité. Il fallait absolument que je découvre ce qu'il faisait exactement pour Slythe.

J'allais néanmoins donner une bonne leçon à cette gourde d'humaine lorsque celle-ci me prit de cours en se jetant vers la porte, qu'elle ouvrit à la volée et s'élança dehors. Interloquée, je ne pus m'empêcher de la suivre. Où diable allait-elle comme ça ?

- Cassie ! M'écriais-je sur le pas de la porte. Je peux savoir, pauvre humaine sans cervelle, où tu vas ?

- Puisque apparemment je ne peux pas compter sur toi, je vais chercher ma soeur moi-même ! S'écria-t-elle en accélérant le pas, se dirigeant vers la forêt.

- Cassie, non ! S'exclama Tanya, les yeux élargis de frayeur. Jasper n'acceptera jamais de te la donner, reviens ! Cassie !

Mais l'humaine continuait à avancer, se fichant bien des appels de Tanya. Amusée, je l'observai quelques instants se diriger vers la forêt puis y entrer d'un pas déterminée. Puis j'haussais les épaules. Jasper s'aurait lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'a pas vraiment son mot à dire dans toute cette histoire. A vraie dire, si elle sortait vivante de cette forêt, je serais très surprise.

**POV Cassie.**

La fureur m'animait toute entière, me faisant perdre toute raison. Je savais bien qu'en allant trouver Jasper, je courais à ma perte. Mais à ce moment-là, j'en avais strictement rien à faire ! Ma soeur est là, juste là, dans cette forêt. A cette pensée, j'accélérais encore mon pas. J'allais bientôt la retrouver. Elle était vivante et juste à côté de moi. J'irais la chercher et nous partirons toutes les deux, laissant ses vampires cinglés derrière nous. Je me voilais la face, bien sur, mais c'était agréable de rêver.

Arrivant dans une clairière, j'aperçus une petite maisonnette et mon cœur se mit à battre à cent à l'heure. Elle était là. Juste là. Je commençais à courir quand je heurtais soudainement un mur de brique et me retrouvais projetée au sol. Pendant quelques instants, je vis trouble mais ma vue se retrouva rapidement et je découvris… Jasper. Juste au-dessus de moi.

Je le reconnus immédiatement, avec ses cheveux blonds et son visage scarifié. Il aurait pu être beau si je savais que l'intérieur n'était pas pourri. Je lui jetai un regard féroce, pas le moins du monde effrayée, et je me mis à hurler :

- Salopard ! Enfoiré ! Où est ma soeur ? Qu'a-tu fait d'elle ? Rends-la moi !

Je me levais et me précipitais vers lui mais il m'attrapa les poignets et m'immobilisa facilement. Il avait le visage empreint d'amusement et me dévisageais d'une manière qui ne me plaisait pas du tout mais que j'étais incapable de définir.

- Tiens, l'humaine… Je me souviens de toi. C'est Bella qui t'a amenée avec elle, n'est-ce pas ? Dit-il d'une voix calme.

- Non, c'est moi qui aie amenée Bella avec moi, et maintenant rends-moi ma soeur ! Hurlais-je en me débattant pour échapper à sa poigne mais rien n'y fit.

Il émit un petit rire sec et m'obligea à me mettre à genoux pour que je cesse de me débattre. Furieuse, je fus contrainte de m'immobiliser et je le regardais d'un œil mauvais.

- Qu'on mette les choses aux claires, humaine, asséna-t-il, l'œil soudain mauvais. Ta soeur, je ne te la rendrais pas. Jamais. Et si tu crois que Bella va t'aider, tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil. Elle n'avait jamais servi et ne servira jamais que ses propres intérêts. Tu as fait ce voyage pour rien, ma petite. Quoique…

Il me regarda pendant quelques instants, les yeux soudainement assombris puis il me releva d'un coup sec pour me plaquer contre un arbre, me coupant le souffle. Horrifiée, je le sentis se coller à moi et je recommençais à me débattre.

- Tu va peut-être me servir à quelque chose, susurra-t-il d'une voix rauque. Il y'a quelques jours, j'ai violée une jeune fille ici même et puis je l'ai tuée. Mais je suis de nouveau en manque. Un homme à des besoins, tu sais. Tu vas donc me soulager, ma mignonne.

Ses paroles mirent du temps à percuter. Mais quand je compris qu'il avait l'intention de me violer, je mis à hurler de toutes mes forces ce qui ne déclencha qu'un éclat de rire de sa part.

- Crie aussi fort que tu veux ma jolie, personne ne viendra t'aider, et surtout pas Bella. Ne compte pas non plus sur Tanya, elle ne risque pas sa vie, jamais. Nate ! Archer ! S'écria-t-il soudain. Venez, j'ai ici une jolie humaine prête à écarter les jambes.

Des larmes me montèrent aux yeux mais je m'efforçais de les ravaler. Pas question de pleurer. Il glissa sa main sur ma poitrine qu'il caressa sans la moindre douceur, empoignant mes seins comme si c'était des jouets. Fermant les yeux à cette vision, j'essayais de me couper du monde, de me détacher de la réalité. Je n'aurais jamais du venir… Je sentis Jasper me déchira ma chemise d'un coup sec, dévoilant ma poitrine. Il pinça mes tétons durement et je ne pus m'empêcher de pousser un gémissement de douleur.

- Putain, tu l'a trouvée où celle-là ?

J'ouvris les yeux en entendant cette voix inconnue. Deux autres mâles se tenaient devant moi, certainement Nate et Archer. Le premier était brun, les cheveux brillant et un visage aristocrate ainsi qu'un air calme. Le deuxième avait des cheveux blonds coiffés n'importe comment et un regard avide. Quelque chose me dit que c'était lui qui avait parlé.

- Eh bien en fait c'est elle qui m'a trouvée, rit Jasper. Regardez-moi ses putains de seins.

- Bordel ! S'exclama le blond, se passant la langue sur les lèvres. On va bien se la faire…

Seigneur, comment avais-je pu plonger dans un tel cauchemar ? Il ne servait à rien de me débattre, je n'avais aucune chance. Maudit soit tout ces vampires ! Je les hais, je les hais tous ! Ne retenant plus mes larmes, je me mis à sangloter mais les vampires y restèrent totalement insensibles. Jasper me tira d'un geste brusque vers lui et il empoigna mes fesses. Toujours aussi brutal, il m'arracha mon short ainsi que ma culotte, me mettant entièrement nue devant eux.

Sanglotant toujours, j'essayai de couvrir ma poitrine de mes mains mais je reçus une violente gifle du blond.

- T'avise même pas d'essayer de te cacher, salope ! Cracha-t-il, le regard lubrique.

A contrecoeur, je laissais retomber mes bras. Je n'avais jamais rencontré de garçons, je n'avais vraiment pas le temps pour cela. Ni la moindre envie d'ailleurs. Et voilà que j'allais me faire violer par trois vampires… Mon Dieu, je suis vraiment tombée en enfer. Sans même que je remarque quoi que ce soit, les trois mâles s'était déjà totalement déshabillés et me tournait autour comme des hyènes autour de leur proie. Et d'un coup, je sentis leurs mains partout. Le brun calme me palpait les fesses, le blond m'empoignait les seins et la main de Jasper… était entre mes jambes, en train de frotter mon intimité, me faisant gémir de peur.

- Et Jasper, elle mouille la salope ? Demanda le blond en me léchant les seins.

- Non, Archer, répondit Jasper en souriant méchamment. Mais qu'est-ce qu'on à faire ?

Archer éclata de rire tandis que je continuais de pleurer. Nate me poussa lors brutalement et je tombais sur le ventre. Mon visage s'enfouit dans la terre et je relevais la tête en crachant. Je sentais derrière moi des mains me caresser les fesses, me les écarter… Je me mis à hurler mais mon cri fut interrompu par une voix. Une voix que je ne connaissais que trop bien.

- Cassie ?

Je levais les yeux et découvrit avec horreur Lizzy. Ses cheveux blonds étaient sales et emmêlés. Son visage, habituellement si serein et inexpressif, était paniqué. Elle me regardait avec de grands yeux horrifiés. J'entendis Jasper pousser un juron. Les yeux remplis de larmes, Lizzy poussa alors un hurlement strident, qui me glaça le sang. Son hurlement était inhumain, comme le cri d'une harpie. Totalement déstabilisée, je me relevais, les vampires s'étant brusquement éloigné de moi. Me retournant, je vis avec stupeur Archer et Nate par terre, se tenant les oreilles, hurlants et gesticulants de douleurs. Jasper avait disparu. Le cri de Lizzy se répercuta en écho dans toute la forêt et il semblait affecter douloureusement les vampires. Me lançant vers mes vêtements, je les enfilais rapidement avant de me diriger vers Lizzy et de prendre son visage entre mes mains.

- Lizzy, je ne sais pas ce que tu es en train de faire mais surtout ne t'arrête pas, d'accord ma chérie ? NE T'ARRÊTE PAS ! Criais-je à mon tour pour couvrir son terriblement hurlement. Et COURS ! IL FAUT COURIR, MA PUCE !

Elle hocha la tête, les yeux terrifiés, criant toujours. Sans demander mon reste, je pris la main de ma petite soeur et me mis à courir avec elle, m'enfonçant dans la forêt. Les chances que nous avions de nous enfuir était quasiment nulles.

Mais je devais essayer.

là ?issement de douleur. ien-gorgeréalité. si c'


	12. Chapter 11 De nouveaux réunis

**Me revoilà avec le chapitre 11, les amis ! Désolée d'avoir tardée un peu, mais je n'ai plus autant de temps qu'avant d'écrire. Sinon, je ne suis pas très satisfaite de ce chapitre, même si il est important pour la suite de l'histoire. J'espère que cela vous plaira !**

_**DISCLAIMER : Tout les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer. **_

**POV Bella.**

- Elles se sont échappées ?

Cassie et sa soeur s'était échappées. Personnellement, cela m'était bien égale, mais ce pauvre Jasper tournait en rond devant moi, marmonnant dans sa barbe, l'air furieux. Il était venu me trouver il y'a quelques heures, me reprochant d'avoir laissée Cassie s'échapper.

- Tu peux me dire en quoi une humaine représente un danger pour toi ? Avais-je persiflée. A moins que tu n'es même plus capable de combattre une simple mortelle…

- Ferme-là ! S'était-il écrié. Tu ne sais pas… Quand Slythe saura que l'hybride s'est échappé…

- Eh bien, retrouve-là ! Avais-je dis. Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? On peut facilement les pister.

- Non, pas avec la petite. On a eu une chance folle de la trouver la première fois mais maintenant que la gamine se sait en danger, elle va brouiller inconsciemment les pistes… Cette gosse à des pouvoirs qui nous dépassent, Bella, nous qui avons pourtant été au-delà de la limite de la magie noir.

Assise dans un fauteuil dans la maison que je m'étais appropriée, j'observai Jasper faire des va-et-vient dans la pièce, et je soupirai. Il semblait complètement paniqué. Pauvre Jasper, qui a failli à sa mission.

- Tu n'es pas habitué à échouer, hein ? Ris-je, sincèrement amusée.

- TU NE COMPRENDS DONC PAS À QUEL POINT C'EST IMPORTANT ? S'emporta Jasper, me tuant du regard. SLYTHE VA ME TUER, ET IL TE TUERA TOI AUSSI QUAND IL SAURA QUE C'EST TOI QUI A AMENEE SA SOEUR…

Je l'interrompis en le propulsant à l'autre bout de la pièce. Pris au dépourvu, il tomba sur le sol, et j'appuyais un talon contre son torse. L'observant de haut, je murmurais d'un ton très calme :

- Je ne vais pas mourir. Tu ne vas pas mourir. A force de travailler pour Slythe, tu as oublié qui tu es, Jasper, qui _nous _sommes. Est-ce Slythe qui à ravagé les villes et l'humanité ? Est-ce Slythe qui à semé le chaos dans le monde entier ? Tout ce que cet imbécile à su faire, c'est envoyer une armée contre les Volturi, restant assis sur son piédestal, bien au chaud et en sécurité. Il n'a aucun pouvoir. Nous, si. Nous sommes des dieux, Jasper. A nous deux, on peut très facilement nous débarrasser de lui et prendre enfin le contrôle de son armée et du monde, comme cela aurait du être le cas depuis longtemps.

- Il est bien protégé, Bella, chuchota Jasper, ne bougeant pas d'un pouce. Tu sais à quel point je suis sensible à tes rêves de grandeur, mais il à des milliers de gardes, alors que nous ne sommes que deux.

- Deux contres le monde…, répondis-je d'une voix rêveuse. Comme autrefois. Et la première fois, nous avons triomphés. Nous triompherons encore. A nous deux, le monde ne peut pas nous résister, Jasper. A nous deux, nous sommes invincibles.

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite, restant sous mes pieds, à me dévisager silencieusement. Soudainement, il me fit basculer et je m'étalai, ne cherchant absolument pas à me rattraper. Me retrouvant allongée sur le sol, je sentis Jasper se couché sur moi et je souris. Enfin, il se décidait…

- C'est ça qui me plait le plus chez toi, Bella…, murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque. Tu ne renonces jamais.

Et il m'embrassa, fiévreusement, de façon animale. Gémissante, je lui rendis son baiser avec ferveur, retrouvant avec plaisir ces lèvres qui m'avaient fait tant frissonner par le passé. Je savais Tanya quelque part à l'étage, qui allait entendre nos ébats, mais je m'en contrefichais. Elle allait voir un porno en direct. Dommage qu'elle ait perdu son audace et sa fougue sexuelle, on aurait fait un joli trio.

La langue de Jasper descendit sur mon décolleté et il déchira violemment mon chemisier, dévoilant ma poitrine. Souriant d'un air félin, je lui agrippai les cheveux et l'attirai contre mes seins, qu'il mordit sauvagement. Je poussais un cri de douleur, mais de plaisir aussi.

- Enfin, je te reconnais, gémis-je. Mon Jasper… si bestiaux…

Il grogna et empoigna mes seins, les palpant sans aucune délicatesse. J'écartais les pans de sa chemise et la lui retirai, sentant le désir monter de plus en plus en moi. Je voulais qu'il me prenne, qu'il me chevauche comme un étalon. Sans la moindre douceur ni amour. Surtout pas comme Edward me faisait l'amour.

Je chassais immédiatement cette pensée. Je ne voulais pas penser à Edward, pas alors que je m'apprêtais à m'envoyer en l'air avec Jasper. Edward, c'était mon passé. Jasper, c'était mon avenir. Je glissais mes doigts sur son torse, et les descendit sensuellement jusqu'à sa braguette, me délectant des gémissements de mon amant lorsque je la baissais et que je lui retirai. Une bosse dure se formait au niveau de son boxer et je l'effleurais du bout des doigts, provoquant un sifflement qui passa entre les lèvres de Jasper.

- Démone, articula-t-il difficilement.

Je ris et lui retirai son boxeur avant de le pousser, de le chevaucher, taquine. Avant qu'il ait le temps de comprendre, je pris sa verge palpitante dans ma bouche et fit des va-et-vient, le suçant, enfonçant son pénis toujours plus loin dans ma gorge, savourant ses cris de plaisirs et ses grognements bestiaux. Mon Dieu, cela faisait si longtemps que je n'avais pas sucé qui que ce soit. Que je n'avais pas eu de rapports sexuels. J'avais oublié combien j'aimais ça. Il finit par jouir dans ma bouche et j'avalai goulûment son sperme chaud.

Mon amant me releva brusquement et me plaqua contre le mur, le fissurant. Jasper descendit mon pantalon et ma culotte d'un geste brusque tandis que je fermais les yeux, guettant la pénétration qui n'allait pas tarder à venir, impatiente. Enfin, je le sentis venir en moi et je criais mon plaisir. Ses coups de reins finirent par briser le mur et nous nous effondrâmes sur le sol. Le plaisir était incontrôlable. J'entendis des fondations craquer et je sentis des briques et du plâtre nous tomber dessus, mais je m'en fichais bien. Je crus également entendre la voix de Tanya crier, mais j'étais tellement perdu dans les sensations que Jasper me procurait que je ne fis pas attention.

Quand enfin mon orgasme me transperça, je poussais un puissant hurlement qui fit presque trembler la maison. Jasper cria à son tour et se déversa en moi. Essoufflés, pantelants, il resta à l'intérieur de moi, épuisé. Je posais mes mains sur son dos puissant et je le caressais avant de murmurer à son oreille :

- Maintenant que Cassie et Lizzy se sont enfuis, tu ne travailles plus pour Slythe. Que faisait-tu pour lui, alors ?

Il se releva, visiblement choqué. Puis son visage s'assombrit et il se détacha de moi, cherchant ses vêtements dans les débris. Amusée, je me relevais et cherchait également mes vêtements. Les coups qu'on avait donnés au mur avaient été plus puissants que prévu… vu que la maison s'était effondrée.

- Lizzy n'est pas la seule, dit brusquement Jasper en enfilant son pantalon.

Surprise, je le dévisageais en silence. Serait-il enfin décidé à me dire la vérité sur son travail pour Slythe ?

- Il y'en à d'autres. Des hybrides, qui ont commencés à apparaître il y a quelques années. Quand nous nous sommes quittés, plus précisément. On ne peut pas vraiment savoir pourquoi ils ont ces pouvoirs, mais ils les ont. Généralement, ils sont tous autistes où attardés. Slythe m'a chargé de les retrouver et de les anéantir, car ils peuvent détruire les vampires. Ils sont dangereux et incontrôlables. Mon passé avec les nouveaux-nés continus de me poursuivre. Il disait qu'après les batailles dans le sud, j'étais le plus qualifié pour ça. Et je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi, mais j'ai dit oui.

J'hochais la tête, comprenant tous désormais. Des hybrides avec des pouvoirs. Mais tous malades et incontrôlables. Une menace pour la survie des vampires. Evidemment, cela effrayait Slythe. Il ne supportait pas qu'il y'ait la moindre menace, il voulait se sentir invincible. Et Jasper, seul vampire qui avait connus les batailles dans le sud encore en vie. Une seconde ! Non, il n'était pas le dernier…

- Pourquoi toi ? Dis-je en fronçant les sourcils. Tu n'es pas le seul qui a connu les batailles de nouveaux-nés. Et Maria, alors ?

- Elle travaille avec moi, révéla-t-il en boutonnant sa chemise. Seulement, elle a été chargée d'en trouver un autre, en Autriche. Nous sommes les deux chefs, Slythe a mis des centaines de vampires à notre disposition pour les capturer, ces mômes.

- Slythe à peur de ces gamins, car ils représentent une menace que les vampires n'ont jamais eu à affronter, réfléchis-je à voix haute. Ce n'est pas les Volturi, ni les enfants immortels, ni les nouveaux-nés. C'est quelque chose de tout nouveau. Mais si Slythe à si peur, pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ne vous ordonnent pas de les tuer ?

Le visage de Jasper s'emplit de frustration.

- Je l'ignore. Bordel ! S'exclama-t-il en donnant un violent coup de poing à un morceau de plâtre, qui explosa. Il nous à juste dit de les garder en vie et boucler à double tour le temps qu'il envoi quelqu'un les chercher. Cette pute de Katerina…

- Katerina ? M'exclamais-je, interloquée. C'est Katerina qui vient chercher les gamins ?

Il acquiesça d'un air sombre.

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle en fait, elle n'est pas bavarde, cette salope. Je ne comprends pas ce que Slythe essaie de faire avec ces gamins. Chercher à les contrôler, leurs laver le cerveau ? Ils sont tous autistes, on ne peut pas rendre la raison à un gamin autiste. Je ne comprends pas.

Le pauvre, il paraissait vraiment avoir tournée cette question dans sa tête, encore et encore. M'approchant de lui, je lui pris le menton et l'embrassai, savourant le goût de ses lèvres contre les miennes. Comme ça m'avait manquée ! Comme il m'avait manquée…

- On va le découvrir, murmurais-je. On va le découvrir, et on tuera Slythe et sa pute de Katerina. On prendra le pouvoir, on dominera le monde, Jasper. Toi et moi.

Il acquiesça et reprit mes lèvres. Comme j'étais heureuse de l'avoir retrouvé, mon Jasper, et non le pantin de Slythe ! La disparition de Cassie et Lizzy à été finalement bénéfique. Notre baiser était sauvage et il aurait pu continuer toute la nuit si une voix terriblement agacée ne nous avais pas interrompu :

- Mais bordel, qu'est-ce que vous avez foutus ? Vous avez démoli la maison !

Terriblement contrariée d'avoir été interrompu, je me retournais d'un coup brusque pour me précipiter vers Tanya, et je lui arrachais la tête d'un geste brusque. La tête blonde roula sur le sol et je lui démembrais les bras et les jambes, sous les rires de Jasper. Les morceaux du corps de Tanya tombèrent à terre et je sortis une allumette de ma poche avant d'enflammer ses vêtements et ses cheveux. Le reste cramerait avec.

Me tournant vers mon amant, je lui souris d'un air complice. Nous étions de nouveau réunis. Et le monde allait bientôt le savoir.


	13. Chapter 12 In memoriam

**Et voici le chapitre 12, dont je suis très satisfaite ! On rencontre Slythe et Katerina pour la première fois et je fais entrer un nouveau personnage dans la fic, qui deviendra important par la suite ! J'espère que vous aimerez ! Bonne lecture ! **

_**REPONSES AUX REVIEWS :**_

**Guest : **Merci pour ta review oui ils sont vraiment très Dark, l'un comme l'autre… mais je ne sais pas si j'ai vraiment envie de les faire revenir. Quand à Nessie, j'aborderais peut-être son sujet plus tard, tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est qu'elle est morte en même temps que les autres Cullen.

**POV Cassie.**

Trois semaines. Cela faisait trois semaines que nous étions en cavale. Trois semaines que nous avons pris divers bateaux pour nous éloigner le plus possible de la Bosnie Herzégovine, de Jasper, Bella. Quelque part, je culpabilisais à l'idée d'avoir abandonné Tanya, mais ma priorité avait toujours été Lizzy, je ne l'avais jamais caché. Et j'était folle de bonheur de voir qu'elle allait plutôt bien, elle ne gardait aucune séquelles de sa séquestration. Elle était aussi paisible et constamment heureuse qu'elle était quand je l'avais quitté.

Nous étions en ce moment quelque part dans une forêt d'Amérique du Nord. Il y faisait particulièrement froid et j'avais laissée Lizzy dans une maison abandonnée, pelotonnée dans des couvertures rongées par les mites trouvées dans des tiroirs. Il n'était peut-être pas très prudent de la laisser seule, mais personne ne nous avait retrouvés pour le moment, et j'étais étonnamment confiante. Peut-être à cause de ce que Lizzy avait fait.

J'ai toujours su qu'elle était différente. Qu'elle avait des pouvoirs. Mais jamais je ne l'avais vu… faire ça. Si elle était capable de neutraliser les vampires grâce à un simple hurlement, pourquoi ne l'a-t-elle pas fait lorsque Jasper l'a enlevé ? Parce qu'elle est autiste et qu'elle ne contrôle pas son don. Je comprenais maintenant pourquoi on avait envoyé Jasper la chercher, mais je ne comprenais toujours pas pourquoi il l'avait séquestré plutôt que la tuer. C'était insensé.

Cela faisait une bonne heure que je fouillai la ville de fond en comble, à la recherche d'animaux où de nourriture. J'avais réussie à capturer un lapin, qui s'était pris dans un vieux piège de chasseur. J'ai également réussi à cueillir quelques cerises. Cela suffirait pour ce soir, et j'avais un bidon plein d'eau venant d'une rivière. Tandis que je marchais pour retourner vers la maison où on s'était réfugiée, je remarquais soudain un immense mur blanc. Surprise, je me figeai et m'approchais doucement. C'était en plâtre et il était tellement sale que ce qu'il y avait écrit dessus était devenu illisible. Je l'essuyai un peu, poussée par la curiosité et lis un petit texte :

_EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN._

_1901 – 2062. _

C'était tout. Cullen. Ce nom me sauta aux yeux et je paniquai immédiatement. Bella, Jasper… Edward était le mari de Bella. Ce drôle de mur n'était pas une tombe mais plutôt… un mur destiné à leur rendre hommages. Peut-être que leur cendre était dispersé sous terres, car je savais que plus loin les autres noms de la famille était inscrit. Et en effet, je les découvris tous. Alice. Rosalie. Emmett. Esmé. Renesmée. Carlisle. Tous morts, seul ce mur rappelait au monde qu'ils avaient un jour existé.

Cela devait être Bella et Jasper qui avait dressé ce mur. J'avais du mal à les imaginer suffisamment humain pour vouloir dresser un monument en mémoire de leur famille. Cela devait être juste après leurs morts. En observant la pierre, j'aurais peut-être du ressentir de la compassion pour Bella et Jasper. Mais non. Ils ont peut-être perdu leur famille, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour détruire tout ce qu'ils trouvaient sur leurs passages. Ils ne méritaient aucune compassion. Frissonnante, je me détournais du monument et prit le chemin pour retourner vers Lizzy. Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous tiendront sans se faire retrouver, toutes les deux. Trois semaines, c'était déjà un exploit. Mais tant qu'on le pourra, on fuira.

**POV Maria.**

- Il m'a trahi… Je ne peux pas le croire… IL M'A TRAHI !

Furieux, Slythe explosa un vase, provoquant un soupir d'exaspération de Katerina. Je ne sais pas absolument pas de qui il parlait, mais visiblement, qui que ce soit cet imbécile, il avait mis Slythe dans une fureur noir. Debout devant les trônes, j'attendais patiemment que Slythe et Katerina m'explique pourquoi ils m'avait arracher du Canada, où j'étais sur les traces d'un des hybrides aux pouvoirs. Les mutants, comme je les appelais. Katerina s'approcha de Slythe et posa sa main sur son épaule.

- Calme-toi, Slythe… Il reviendra. Tu sais très bien que c'est Bella, la responsable. Elle l'a encore entraîné dans ces rêves de gloire et de domination. Nous aurions du l'éliminer, comme je te l'avais dit.

Je tendis soudain l'oreille. Bella… Cette sale petite garce arrogante, qui s'était exilée sur une île d'après ce que j'avais entendu dire… Elle a entraîné quelqu'un à trahir Slythe… Intérieurement, je soupirais. Bella était une fine manipulatrice, mais je n'en connais qu'un seul qui soit suffisamment aveugle pour la suivre. Ah, Jasper, je passerais ma vie entière à te pourchasser, de toute évidence….

- Excusez-moi, maître, mais puis-je savoir pourquoi vous m'avez fait venir ici ? Demandais-je d'une voix faussement agacé, bien que je connaissais déjà la réponse.

Slythe disait aimer mon caractère impétueux et mon audace. J'étais un peu sa petite préférée, et mon statut d'ancienne créatrice de nouveaux-nés me rendait précieuse. Je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire que j'appréciais Slythe et sa pétasse de Katerina. Mais je ne le haïssais pas non plus. Sous le règne des Volturi, j'étais un hors-la-loi, une criminelle qui était condamnée à mort. Sous celui de Slythe, j'étais un soldat, un chef respectée. Donc, je préférais le monde sous la coupe de Slythe. Je faisais ce qu'il me dit, sans poser de questions. A quoi bon ? J'étais heureuse, je n'avais aucune envie de découvrir ce qu'il faisait de ces gamins mutants. Slythe tourna sa tête vers moi et sembla se calmer un peu.

- Ah, Maria, murmura-t-il. Toi, je sais que tu ne me trahiras jamais. Tu es intelligente et tu écoutes notre conversation depuis deux minutes, je pense que tu as facilement deviné de quoi je parlais ?

- Si j'ai bien compris, maître, ce cher Jasper est de nouveau avec Bella, répondis-je avec un sourire malicieux. Et je suppose que vous allez m'envoyez le ramener à la raison.

Il sourit cruellement et secoua négativement la tête, ce qui me troubla.

- Brillante, brillante Maria… Je te croyais plus cruelle, ma chère. En effet, Jasper et Bella sont de nouveaux réunis, Azraël et Abbadon de nouveaux ensemble pour semer le chaos partout où ils iront. J'ai laissé une chance à Jasper de se racheter et de travailler pour moi. Plus personne ne peut se permettre de faire la loi seul de son côté, on me doit obéissance ! Alors non ma chère je ne veux pas que tu rendes la raison à Jasper et que tu chasses cette chère Bella sur son île, comme autrefois, je veux que tu les tues.

Je me figeais. Tuée Bella ne me posait aucun problème, je débarrasserais le monde d'une très belle ordure… Mais tuer Jasper ? J'en ai était incapable il y'a plus de mille ans, comment pourrais-je en être capable aujourd'hui ? Je ne pouvais pas. Je ne pouvais pas, et Slythe le savait très bien. Il me mettait à l'épreuve. La trahison de Jasper le faisait douter de toute le monde, y compris de moi. Je serrai les dents. Si jamais je refusais, c'est moi qu'il tuerait. Affichant un sourire indifférent, j'hochais la tête.

- Bien, maître. Où sont-ils ?

- Ils ont quittés récemment la Bosnie-Herzégovine, et ils écument l'Europe, tu devrais facilement retrouver leur trace à partir de là-bas. Fais ça vite et proprement, Maria. Je compte sur toi.

J'hochais une dernière fois la tête, et tournai les talons pour me dépêcher de sortir de la salle du trône. Ils s'étaient installés dans les anciens quartiers des Volturi, à Volterra. La ville n'était plus qu'un tas de ruines, les murs écroulés, quelques vampires errants seuls dans le désert. Les idées tourbillonnaient de ma tête, et je ne savais que faire. Jamais je ne pourrais tuer Jasper. Je ne pouvais tout simplement pas, je n'ai jamais pu ! Que pouvais-je faire ? Reprendre ma vie de hors-la-loi et prendre la fuite ? Je n'en avais aucune envie, j'étais bien dans ma nouvelle vie !

Slythe se méprenait sur moi. Il croyait que j'avais chassé Bella sur une île déserte et que j'avais ramené Jasper à la raison. Mais c'était entièrement faut. Bella était partie de son plein gré sur cette île et elle ne savait absolument pas que je travaillais pour Slythe. Jasper n'a jamais cherché à démentir mes exploits, cela lui donnait une bonne excuse de ne pas parler de ce qui s'était passé entre Bella et lui. Poussant un profond soupir, j'entamais le début de mon voyage vers la Bosnie.

Pourquoi il faut toujours que Jasper foute ma vie en l'air ?

**POV Bella.**

Assise sur le bord de la montagne, je balançais mes jambes dans le vide d'un air allègre. Je me léchais les doigts, remplis de sang, un sourire gourmand sur les lèvres. Je me tournai et éclata de rire en voyant Jasper prendre son pied à violer une petite humaine, qui hurlait et pleurait sous lui. Puis je laissais traînait mes yeux sur ce qu'il restait du petit village des montagnes de Roumanie. Encore un village où les vampires prenaient les humains comme des animaux. Les vampires, brûlés et calcinés. Les humains, vidés de leurs sangs où en morceaux.

Le chaos commençait. Rien ne pourrait nous arrêter. J'ai bien conscience qu'on ne pourrait pas anéantir tous les villages d'humains, au risque de ne plus avoir de nourriture. Mais rien ne nous empêchait d'en détruire un où deux, de nous amuser un peu. C'était une distraction, un jeu avant le vrai défi.

Bientôt, nous allions nous rendre en Italie, et défier Slythe et Katerina. J'avais hâte. Hâte de les regarder dans les yeux, et les tuer. Cela allait être un beau massacre. Jasper dit que Slythe enverrait probablement des vampires à nos trousses, certainement Maria, sa petite chouchoute. Eh bien, qu'elle vienne. Jasper ne pourrait pas tuer Maria, il y'avait un étrange lien entre eux qui les empêchait de s'entretuer, mais moi je le pourrais aisément. Mais si elle à un peu de jugeote, elle ne s'approchera pas de nous.

M'allongeant sur l'herbe, j'observais le ciel grisâtre et m'imaginais déjà dominant le monde. La fille émit un ultime cri et elle se tue. Je sentis ensuite une main sur mon décolleté, caressant mes seins et je souris. Comment une simple humaine pourrait satisfaire la bête sauvage qu'était mon Jasper ? Relevant la tête, je le laissais m'embrasser, et je sentis ma bouche se remplirent du sang de l'humaine, que Jasper avait gardé dans la sienne et je l'avalais goulûment.

Notre vie serait ainsi. Sang, sexe et meurtre. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps, maintenant.


	14. Chapter 13 La traque

**Et voici le chapitre 13, horriblement court mais plutôt satisfaisant ! Désolée pour le temps que je mets à poster la suite, mais le temps et l'inspiration me manque en ce moment. J'intègre dans l'histoire deux nouveaux personnages : Kate et Garrett ! J'espère que cela vous plaira ! **

_**DISCLAIMER : Tout les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, sauf ceux que j'ai créer. **_

**POV Maria.**

Jasper, tu me complique vraiment la vie…

J'étais assise sur un rocher dans les montagnes de la Roumanie, dans un village. Où plutôt les restes d'un village. Des corps déchiquetés et vidés de leurs sangs pourrissait à la chaleur un peu partout, les maisons avait brûlés, une odeur infecte régnait dans l'air, une odeur de mort.

Je poussais un soupir. Bella et Jasper était passés ici. Et ils avait ravagés ce petit village et tout leurs habitants, humains comme vampires. Aucun doute, Azraël et Abbadon sont bel et bien de retour. Et moi qui pensais qu'on en avait fini avec ça… Cela recommençait à peine, mais j'étais déjà fatiguée. J'étais en colère. Furieuse. J'en voulais à Bella d'avoir entraîné Jasper dans cette galère une seconde fois, j'en voulais à Jasper d'avoir été suffisamment stupide pour se laisser convaincre, et j'en voulais à Slythe de m'avoir ordonné de tuer Jasper.

J'en étais incapable. Alors, que vais-je faire maintenant ? Que ferais-je lorsque j'aurais trouvé Jasper ? Je ne pourrais pas simuler sa mort, Slythe vérifierait et Jasper n'accepterait jamais de se cacher pour le reste de son éternité. Dans un sens, il vaudrait peut-être mieux que Slythe meurt. Mais on retomberait dans le même chaos qui avait succédé à la chute des Volturi.

Je me levais du rocher et quitta le village. Il n'y avait plus rien à faire ici. Je devais retrouver Jasper. Une fois que ce serait fait, j'improviserais. Qui vivra verra, comme on dit. N'avais-je pas toujours vécu au jour le jour, prenant la vie comme elle venait ? Je ne vois pas de raison d'arrêter aujourd'hui, ce mode de vie m'a toujours réussi.

Prenant une grande inspiration, je sentis les odeurs désormais familière de Jasper et Bella et je me mis à les pister.

**POV Cassie.**

Nous étions suivies.

Cela avait commencée il y'avait quelques jours, quand on avait quitté la ville où les Cullen avait apparemment vécu pendant un temps. Avec le temps, j'avais appris à sentir quand on me pistait. Et là, quelqu'un nous surveillait. Tapis dans l'ombre, je ne le voyais jamais et ne l'entendais pas. Un humain aurait fait du bruit, à moment où un autre. C'était donc un vampire. Mais je ne voyais pas qui ça pourrait être. Si c'était Jasper, Bella, Tanya où un serviteur de Slythe, ils n'aurait pas hésité à se montrer. Qui que ce soit, elle voulait apparemment juste nous observer. Où alors savoir où nous allons.

Cela faisait maintenant des semaines que Lizzy et moi errions sans but dans ce qu'il reste des Etats-Unis. Nous n'avons aucune destination particulière. Tout ce qu'on pouvait faire, c'est avancé et se faire suivre, car je ne pourrais pas jamais démasqué un vampire. Lizzy ne se sentait pas en danger, vu qu'elle ne déclenchait aucun pouvoir particulier. Elle se contentait de marcher en chantonnant et de pleurer quand elle avait faim où froid. Comme elle l'avait toujours fait.

C'était tellement rassurant de la retrouver, de retrouver nos petites habitudes ! Ces quelques jours en compagnie de Bella et Tanya ont été un vrai cauchemar. Je secouais la tête. Ce n'était pas le moment d'y repenser. Aujourd'hui, nous étions à Klatlers, un ancien village d'Alaska. Je me réchauffais les mains en soufflant dessus. Il faut vraiment que nous quittions l'Alaska, il fait bien trop froid, cela ne va pas nous aider à survivre. Je tenais dans mes mains une carcasse de biche et deux lapins, ainsi qu'un sachet de poissons fraîchement péchés. L'Alaska était mortel niveau température, mais paradisiaque niveau nourriture. La chasse avait été excellente. Lizzy m'attendait dans un vieux ranch abandonné encore intact, qui nous protégeait du vent et qui contenait en plus de chaudes couvertures polaires que nous emporterions avec nous.

La sensation d'être épiée revient en force. Agacée, je me tournais vers les sous-bois que je venais de quitter et cria :

- Ca suffit, j'en ai assez ! Qui que vous soyez, vous avez intérêt à vous montrer immédiatement !

- Sinon quoi ? Ricana une voix féminine étouffée par les arbres et le vent.

Je sursautai. Et je sentis mon sang se glacer. A vrai dire, je n'espérais pas de réponses. Prenant une grande inspiration, je rétorquai :

- Comme si je pouvais vous faire quelque chose. Mais j'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi vous me suivez depuis déjà un moment. Alors, vous vous montrez ?

Je dus attendre encore quelques minutes pour voir apparaître une femelle vampire. Elle était grande, blonde, et magnifique, bien qu'ayant l'air éreintée par la vie. Elle avait un regard un peu fou, regardant autour d'elle comme si elle craignait qu'on fût surveillés. Puis elle s'avança vers moi et murmura d'un ton affolé :

- Où est-elle ? Hein, où est-elle ?

- Qui ça ? Demandais-je, perdue.

- Tu le sais bien ! S'exaspéra-t-elle. Tu sens son odeur ! Tanya !

Je me figeais, surprise. Elle connaissait Tanya ? Je me rendis compte que Tanya ne m'avait jamais parlé de sa famille où de ses proches. A vrai dire, on n'avait jamais beaucoup parlé, Tanya et moi.

- Tu connais Tanya ?

- Evidemment que je la connais, stupide humaine, grogna la vampire, impatiente. Il faut à tout pris que tu me dise où elle est, c'est une question de vie où de mort !

J'haussais les épaules et répondit :

- La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, c'était en Bosnie-Herzégovine, mais j'ai du partir, alors je l'ai laissée là-bas, avec Bella.

Elle se raidit entièrement. Lentement, très lentement, son regard se durcit, me transperça littéralement. Puis elle poussa un cri de fureur avant de m'empoigner le bras. Elle ne serrait pas mais je me sentis vibrer et un puissant électrochoc me secoua et je tombais à terre, les muscles endoloris. Elle me tenait toujours le bras et j'hurlais de douleur, criblée de coups de jus.

- Bella ! Hurla-t-elle, hystérique. Tu l'as laissée avec Bella, ce monstre, cette folle ! Stupide humaine, pauvre fille sans cervelle ! Tu mériterais que je t'arrache la tête, vermine ! A cause de toi, Tanya est probablement morte !

Je n'écoutais pas, mon corps était électrocuté, comme si j'avais les doigts dans une prise et que je n'arrivais pas à les enlever. Des larmes débordèrent de mes yeux et je hurlais, hurlais de douleur, je criai tellement fort que j'avais mal à la gorge, mais ce n'était rien comparée aux piqûres qui me brûlait de l'intérieur.

- KATE ! Arrête, immédiatement ! Tu m'entends, arrête !

Cette voix masculine était sortie de nulle part mais à l'instant même où elle parla, la douleur cessa et je gémis de soulagement. Restant quelques instants au sol, je fermais les yeux, savourant la froideur de la neige. Jamais je n'aurais cru aimer la neige un jour à ce point.

- Elle à laissée Tanya avec Bella… Seigneur, Garrett, elle est probablement morte à l'heure qu'il est…

La dénommée Kate s'effondra sur le sol, en sanglotant. Je levais les yeux et vit un vampire mâle aux cheveux châtain s'approcher d'elle et la serrée contre lui. Elle enfouit son visage dans sont torse et il leva la tête vers moi, un air d'excuse sur le visage :

- Désolée, humaine. Dans le fond, elle ne te voulait pas de mal. Kate est juste terrifiée à l'idée de perdre sa soeur. J'ai bien essayée de la convaincre de venir te parler plutôt que de te suivre, mais elle… dit que cela fait longtemps qu'elle n'a plus toute sa tête.

Je le fixais quelques instants, essayant de déchiffrer ce qu'il venait dire, puis renonça et sombra dans l'obscurité.

see l'ssais les épaules et répondit : ! es.


	15. Chapter 14 Mensonge et conflit

**Et voilà le chapitre 14 ! Désolée pour le temps que j'ai mis, mais l'inspiration manque énormément en ce moment et je crois que ce chapitre médiocre le prouve. Je n'en suis pas du tout satisfaite, il est trop court et pas assez enrichi mais j'essaierai de faire mieux avec le prochain chapitre. Bonne lecture !**

_**DISCLAIMER : Tout les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, sauf ceux que j'ai créer. **_

**POV Cassie. **

Une horrible migraine me mitraillait le crâne. J'étais toujours dans le brouillard, et j'avais envie de vomir. Dans ma tête, tout était confus. Que s'était-il passé ? J'étais allongée sur quelque chose de doux, une espèce de couverture ? Lentement, j'ouvris les yeux. Je découvris un plafond remplis de toiles d'araignées – beaucoup d'animaux sont morts lors de la Grande Révolte, mais il fallu que ces horribles bestioles survivent – et des murs craquelés et sales. Près de moi, j'entendis une voix murmurer avec colère :

- Pourquoi tu ne veux pas la tuée, Garrett ? A cause d'elle, je suis sûre que Tanya est morte !

- Ce n'est pas à cause d'elle, Kate. Si Bella à pris la décision de tuer Tanya, qu'est-ce qu'une humaine aurait pu faire pour l'en empêcher ? Et puis, tu n'es pas sûre que Tanya et bel et bien morte.

- Si, je le sens, sanglota Kate. Je le sens au fond de moi, depuis quelques jours… Elle est morte, Garrett, j'en suis sûre… Je trouve ça injuste qu'elle soit morte alors qu'une petite humaine a réussi à s'enfuir…

Les mots prirent sens dans mon esprit tandis que je me rappelais ce qui m'était arrivée. J'étais suivie, et quand Kate avait fini par se montrer, elle m'avait demandée où était Tanya. Kate… Garrett… Ces noms me disaient quelque chose… Mais oui ! Le vieux clan de Denali ! Tanya m'en avait parlé, sa famille, son ancienne famille… morte.

Elle m'avait affirmée que Kate, Irina, Eleazar, Carmen et Garrett était morts lors de la Grande Révolte. Je m'en souviens très bien. Ils sont censés être morts. Alors pourquoi une certaine Kate et un certain Garrett étaient tranquillement assis près de moi, en train de discuter de Tanya ? Ca fait trop de coïncidences. Soudain, une ombre interrompit mes réflexions et je vis le visage de Garrett. Sans surprise, je remarquai qu'il avait les prunelles dorées, et non rouges vifs comme la plupart des vampires. Tout comme Tanya.

- Tu es enfin réveillée, dit Garrett.

- Où est ma soeur ? M'écriais-je soudainement en me relevant d'un coup, Lizzy m'étant revenu à l'esprit. Qu'avez-vous fait d'elle ? Et où suis-je ?

- Cassie !

La voix de ma petite soeur m'interrompit et je soupirais de soulagement en voyant Lizzy descendre de vieux escaliers pour se précipiter vers moi. Je serrais son petit corps dur contre moi en tâtant chaque partie de son corps, pour m'assurer qu'elle n'était pas blessée. Visiblement, elle allait bien mais cela ne m'empêcha pas de jeter un regard menaçant à Garrett. Sa garce de copine m'a tout de même électrocutée – encore une avec un don – et de toute évidence, avait arrachée ma soeur au vieux ranch dans lequel nous nous cachions pour nous emmener dans une maison décrépit qui tombait en ruines.

- Elle n'a rien, lança Garrett en s'autorisant un sourire rassurant. Je suis content que tu te sois réveillé, tu as dormi presque trois jours.

Je failli m'étrangler. Trois jours ! Trois jours que j'étais inconsciente ! Epouvantée, je ne répondis pas à Garrett et me contentait de serrer ma soeur contre moi pendant quelques instants. Puis je le vais les yeux vers le canapé, où je découvris Kate assise, qui me fixait d'un regard noir. Aussitôt, je frissonnais. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle m'avait fait tout à l'heure mais c'était horriblement douloureux et je ne voulais plus qu'elle m'approche. Surtout qu'elle semblait me détester pour l'unique bonne raison que je m'étais enfuie en laissant Tanya derrière moi.

Je sentis mon ventre se serrer de culpabilité. C'est vrai que je n'aurais pas du l'abandonner. Mais ma soeur passait avant toute chose. Lizzy était ma priorité. Je n'avais jamais cachée cela à Tanya. Si j'étais revenu sur mes pas pour la chercher, j'aurais perdu l'unique chance de m'enfuir. Et puis, Tanya était un vampire, bordel ! Elle n'avait pas besoin de moi ! Indignée, je levais le menton et déclarais :

- Ecoute, Kate, je suis désolée d'avoir abandonnée Tanya avec Bella. C'est vrai que c'était moi qui l'avais entraînée dans cette histoire, et je n'aurais pas du la laissé comme ça derrière moi. Mais mon but était ma soeur. Je devais sauvée Lizzy, coûte que coûte. Si j'étais retournée chercher Tanya, je me serais condamnée à mort, ainsi que Lizzy. Et il en était hors de question.

Kate ne répondit pas et continua de me fixer droit dans les yeux d'un regard mauvais. Je soutins son regard sans fléchir, même si je tremblais littéralement de peur. Garrett observait Kate avec méfiance, l'air prêt à se jeter sur elle si elle tentait quelque chose. Dans un sens, cela me rassurait, même si je n'avais pas encore tout à fait confiance en lui. Enfin, il aurait pu me tuer pendant mon sommeil, et il ne l'avait pas fait. Et il avait de toute évidence bien traitée Lizzy. C'est qu'il ne devait pas être si mauvais. Mais je restai sur mes gardes. Les apparences sont souvent trompeuses.

Finalement, Kate émit un reniflement et détourna le regard, l'air furieuse. Garrett soupira de soulagement et se tourna vers moi avec un sourire.

- Désolé pour tout à l'heure, s'excusa-t-il. Kate à un don qui peut faire mal quand elle veut…

On entendit l'intéressée grommeler, mais elle n'intervint pas. Je dévisageais Garrett pendant un moment et je posai la question qui me brûlait les lèvres depuis mon réveil :

- Vous n'êtes pas censés êtres morts, tout les deux ?

**POV Jasper.**

On était suivis.

Cela ne me surprenait guère. J'étais presque sûre qu'il s'agissait de Maria. Nous étions désormais à la frontière Italienne. Bientôt, nous arriverons à destination, le domaine de Slythe, à Volterra. Bella était terriblement furieuse qu'on n'ait pas encore réussi à attraper Maria. J'avais beau l'aimer de tout mon cœur et la savoir terriblement puissante, elle aurait bien du mal à capturer Maria. Elle était passée maître dans l'art de se cacher, et ce depuis des siècles.

Nous étions dans les ruines d'un petit village d'Autriche, où une immense forêt avait envahi les débris des maisons. D'ici, nous pourrions être à Volterra en moins d'une heure si on ne fait aucun arrêt en route. Mais Bella tenait à se débarrasser de Maria avant d'aller affronter Slythe. Je l'observais faire les cents pas en marmonnant des injures envers ma créatrice.

- Sale petite pétasse, siffla-t-elle en claquant la langue d'agacement. Il faut qu'on agisse, Jasper.

- Je te l'ai déjà dit, Maria est quasiment introuvable.

- Oh, arrête, s'exaspéra-t-elle. A nous deux, on devrait facilement pouvoir la trouver et l'anéantir. Mais tu refuses ! J'ai parfois l'impression que tu la protèges…

Elle s'était figé et me regardait droit dans les yeux, me défiant de la contredire. Je poussai un soupir et m'enfonçai davantage dans le fauteuil dans lequel j'avais élu domicile. Elle avait vu juste, une fois de plus. Je ne me sentais pas capable de tuer Maria. Je n'en avais jamais été capable, même lorsqu'elle celle-ci s'était mise à pourrir la vie d'Alice, il y'a quelques siècles. Et je ne le pourrai jamais. Comme d'habitude, Bella avait vite compris mon état d'esprit. Etais-je donc si transparent ? Non, c'est un truc bien à elle, elle m'a toujours compris mieux que personne.

- Tu n'est pas obligée de la tuer, Jasper, je peux m'en charger, proposa-t-elle en recommençant à faire les cents pas, visiblement agacée.

- Je ne veux pas la tuer, Bella, et je ne veux pas que tu le fasses non plus, marmonnais-je.

- Alors nous sommes dans une impasse ! S'écria-t-elle en me fusillant du regard. Tu ne vois donc pas ? Elle a été envoyée par Slythe, c'est toi qui me l'as dit ! Tu comptes faire quoi, est-ce que tu à seulement un plan ? Moi, j'y réfléchis et je ne vois aucune autre solution que de tuer Maria si on veut se débarrasser de Slythe. Avant de tuer le roi, il faut tuer ses sujets. Je suis désolée que cela te fasse de la peine – en fait non, je ne suis pas désolée du tout – mais on n'a pas le choix.

- Est-ce qu'on à jamais le choix avec toi, Bella ? Grommelais-je, sentant la fureur monter en moi à la simple pensé qu'elle tuerait Maria sans mon consentement.

- Que viens-tu dire ? S'interloqua-t-elle en croisant les bras.

- Que quoi que je dise, tu en feras quand même qu'à ta tête, alors pourquoi me demander mon avis ? M'emportais-je en me levant brusquement. Tue Maria si cela te chante, mais ne compte pas sur moi pour t'aider sur ce coup-là.

- Tu l'aime, où quoi ?

Elle semblait totalement ahurie à cette pensée. Je la dévisageais avec un sourire ironique avant de déclarer d'un ton moqueur :

- Tu sais bien que je ne suis plus capable d'amour, Bella. Tout comme je ne suis plus capable de ressentir ni de manipuler les émotions. Je ne suis plus capable de rien avec les sentiments depuis la mort d'Alice. Seulement, elle est ma créatrice. C'est comme si tu me demandais de tuer ma mère.

- J'ai bien tuée la mienne, rétorqua Bella entre ses dents.

- Oui, mais je ne suis pas aussi cinglé que toi, ma chère. Débrouille-toi sur ce coup là, mais sans moi, tu n'arriveras jamais à rien avec Maria.

- Ah, je vois…, murmura-t-elle d'un ton pensif qui me surprit. Elle essaie de nous monter l'un contre l'autre, c'est évident. J'aurais du m'en rendre compte plus tôt. Sale petite garce…

- La seule chose que Maria essaie, c'est sûrement de trouver un moyen de me convaincre de revenir vers Slythe, Bella, m'exaspérais-je. Cesse donc d'être aussi paranoïaque.

- Je ne suis pas paranoïaque, mais réaliste ! Tu ne vois donc pas ce qui se passe ? Regarde comment on se dispute ! Ca nous divise… Jasper ? Où tu vas ?

- Je sors un moment, tu m'emmerde, répondis-je en me dirigeant vers la porte.

**POV Maria.**

Amusée, j'observais Jasper sortir de la maison, l'air furieux. J'avoue que je n'avais pas prévue ça. De ma cachette, j'avais pu assister à la dispute de Bella et Jasper et elle avait tort. Je ne cherchais pas à les monter l'un contre l'autre, ils le faisaient tout seuls. Et ça me réjouissait. Si Jasper était en colère contre Bella, il serait bien plus simple de le convaincre de lui tourner le dos. Il s'enfonça dans la forêt tandis que Bella m'insultait de tous les noms d'oiseaux qu'elle connaissait dans la maison en faisant les cents pas, mais elle ne chercha pas à le suivre. Tant mieux.

Je sortis doucement de l'ombre et emboîtai le pas à Jasper. Il était temps que je lui parle.


	16. Chapter 15 Fantôme

**Ah et voici le chapitre 15 ! J'en suis très satisfaite et j'espère que vous aimerez autant que moi ! Dans le prochain, de l'action au rendez-vous, promis ! Bonne lecture !**

_**DISCLAIMER : Tout les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, sauf ceux que j'ai créer. **_

_**REPONSES AUX REVIEWS :**_

**Tina : **Un immense merci pour ta review, elle m'a fait immensément plaisir ! C'est vrai que j'ai poussée la cruauté de Bella et Jasper très loin, j'ai vraiment eu la main lourde en horreur… Mais je cherchais à faire un style radicalement différent du livre d'origine, je voulais vraiment que Bella et Jasper soit « méchants », ça change un peu je trouve. Et ça ne va pas s'arranger avec la suite… J'espère qu'elle te plaira, cependant !

**POV Cassie.**

- Donc, en clair, Tanya vous croyait morte ?

Kate ricana et acquiesça silencieusement. Elle n'était pas très bavarde et se contentait de regarder le feu que Garrett avait allumé pour Lizzy et moi. Nous étions toujours dans cette vieille maison abandonnée, coincée dans la neige où il faisait un froid glacial. Dormant paisiblement contre moi, Lizzy ne faisait pas vraiment attention à ce qui se passait autour de nous. La nuit était tombée et je fixais Kate en attente de plus d'explications.

Ce fut Garrett qui s'en chargea :

- En fait, Bella à toujours une dent contre Tanya, celle-ci avait un faible pour Edward, son mari et cela l'avait toujours énervée même si avant la mort d'Edward, elle réussissait à maîtriser cette jalousie. Après cependant, Bella a perdu toutes ses limites et sa conscience, et torturer Tanya fut un jeu divertissant pendant un temps. Elle a bel et bien tué Eleazar et Carmen, mais Kate et moi n'étions pas là ce jour-là. Nous étions partis en voyage, en amoureux. Bella a fait croire à Tanya qu'elle nous avait tués car c'était plus simple pour elle. Tanya était tellement traumatisée, tellement sous le choc en découvrant les corps en cendres de Carmen et Eleazar qu'elle n'a pas remis en doute la parole de Bella. Depuis ce jour, elle à terriblement peur d'elle.

- Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas essayée d'entrer en contact avec Tanya ? Demandais-je, horrifiée pour mon amie que j'avais lâchement abandonnée entre les griffes de sa persécutrice.

- Tu crois que nous n'avons pas essayée, stupide humaine ? Cracha Kate en me jetant un regard noir. Bella a toujours pris soin à ce qu'on ne la revoie pas. Elle aurait pu nous tuer, mais ce jeu avait l'air de l'amuser. Au bout d'un moment, on a finis par abandonner. Jusqu'à ce qu'on apprenne qu'elle s'était exilée sur une île, et que la voie était de nouveaux libre, que le duo Abbadon/Azraël avait coulé. Mais Tanya était terriblement difficile à trouver, elle se planquait bien – un Starbucks ! Non mais je vous jure ! – et on ne l'a appris que très récemment. J'allais la retrouver, ajouta la blonde dans un gémissement de douleur.

Je baissais la tête, un peu honteuse. Kate et Tanya auraient pu se retrouver si Tanya n'avait pas eu le malheur de croiser mon chemin et si je n'avais pas eu la brillante idée de réveiller Bella. Cela m'avait permis de retrouver Lizzy mais j'avais condamnée des centaines, voir des milliers d'innocents en réunissant de nouveaux le duo infernale. Je jetais un coup d'œil à ma soeur, profondément endormi, inconsciente du mal que sa simple existence causait. Et une pensée terrible me traversa l'esprit.

_En vaut-elle vraiment la peine ? _

**POV Maria. **

- Bonsoir, Jasper.

Il s'arrêta mais ne se retourna pas. Il savait déjà que je le suivais. Intérieurement, je souris. Il le savait et n'avait pas cherché à m'attaquer. Pour le moment, du moins. Je ne pensais pas qu'il me ferait du mal mais mieux valait rester sur ses gardes. Je sentis une vague de colère m'envahir, et je la refoulais car je sentais qu'elle n'était pas à moi mais à Jasper. Son don était tellement capricieux depuis la mort d'Alice, fonctionnant parfois, d'autre non… et il ne pouvait plus que manipuler les émotions négatives tels que la colère, la luxure où encore la haine où la jalousie. Les autres sentiments lui échappaient.

- Maria.

- Sois sincère, Jasper. Est-ce qu'un jour tu cessera d'avoir besoin de moi ? Ricanais-je.

- Content de te revoir, moi aussi, grommela-t-il d'un air las. Tu à du entendre notre conversation, n'est-ce pas ?

Je m'avançais vers lui d'un pas nonchalant, la tête levée vers le ciel. Les choses seraient plus faciles que je ne le pensais. Il avait l'air fatigué, en colère et frustré. Quelque chose me dit qu'il regrettait sa décision d'avoir tourner le dos à Slythe.

- Oui, en effet, admis-je sans baisser les yeux, dévisageant avec intérêt les étoiles. C'est quand même dingue que ces foutus constellations soit toujours là alors que notre monde s'est écroulé, ne laissant plus que des ruines. Soupirant, je baissais les yeux pour dévisager mon ancien amant. Il n'avait pas l'air décidé à m'attaquer, ce qui était une bonne chose. La seule chose que j'espérais, c'est que cette conne de Bella ne vienne pas nous interrompre. Cela finirait forcément en bain de sang.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de préciser que c'est Slythe qui m'envoie, ajoutai-je en le regardant dans les yeux. Et je pense que tu peux imaginer ce qu'il m'a demandé de faire.

- Certainement de nous tuer, Bella et moi, ricana-t-il en s'adossant contre un arbre, les bras croisés. Et bien, qu'attends-tu, Maria, pour exécuter les ordres de ton maître ?

- Je ne le ferais pas, grommelais-je. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que j'ai horreur d'obéir aux ordres, qu'importe de qui ils viennent. Mais je vais être sincère avec toi, Jasper : je ne sais vraiment pas quoi faire. De toi, de Slythe, de Bella et de ma vie. Et pour cela, je t'en veux énormément. J'étais tranquille et heureuse – du moins, autant qu'on puisse l'être dans notre monde – avant que tu ne viennes tout foutre en l'air avec tes petits rêves de rébellion et de révolte.

- Oh, tu m'en vois désolé, si tu savais à quel point je m'en veux d'avoir bouleversé ton petit monde, Maria, se moqua-t-il en secouant la tête.

- Moque-toi si ça t'amuse. Cela ne change rien au fait que Slythe s'attend à ce que je revienne avec tes cendres et celle de ta garce de copine dans un sac. Alors, grand chef, tu à une solution ?

Il soupira et ferma les yeux, plongeant dans ses pensés. Très bien. Qu'il réfléchisse. Au dernier moment, j'avais abandonné l'idée de le manipuler pour le convaincre de retourner auprès de Slythe. Cela ne servirait à rien. Quand Jasper prenait une décision, il s'y tenait, même si elle ne lui plaisait pas. C'est pour cela qu'il est resté si longtemps auprès de moi alors qu'il n'était plus heureux. Et c'est aussi pour cela qu'il a continué d'obéir à Slythe alors que cette vie ne lui apportait pas satisfaction. Dans un sens, toute cette histoire n'était pas mon problème. Mais cet enfoiré de Slythe m'avait obligée à en faire mon problème. C'est Jasper qui m'a fourrer dans cette galère. A lui de m'en sortir.

Il finit par ouvrir les yeux et par les plonger dans les miens, songeur.

- Tu n'a qu'à nous rejoindre, déclara-t-il d'un ton résolu. Nous apporter ton aide dans la révolte. Bella ne sera pas très contente mais elle s'y fera et ton soutien nous serait précieux. Trois, c'est mieux que deux et tu n'aimes pas plus la vie que Slythe t'a imposée, qu'importe ce que tu essaierais de me faire croire, Maria. Je te connais depuis toujours et je sais que si il y'a une chose que tu n'aime pas, c'est qu'on te prive de ton indépendance. Ce que Slythe à fait durant ces dernières années.

Silencieuse, je le dévisageais en secouant la tête. Il n'avait pas tort en ce qui concernait Slythe. Je n'ai jamais aimée lui obéir. Je n'obéis à personne, je suis indépendante, je suis le seul maître de mon navire. Je l'ai toujours été. Mais j'avais beau être un chef, un leader, je n'étais pas non plus suicidaire. Si j'étais restée si longtemps sous la domination de Slythe, c'est que cela m'apportait protection et confort. Ainsi qu'un peu d'action lors de mes traques de mutants, ce dont j'avais besoin pour survivre. Cette vie n'était pas géniale, mais elle était supportable et je m'en estimais heureuse.

Et Jasper à la prétention de croire que je me joindrais à son petit clan de renégats ? C'est que cette Bella lui à encore plus ramolli le cerveau que je pensais. Je ne suis pas folle et rejoindre Jasper et Bella serait un acte totalement inconsidéré et signerait mon arrêt de mort. Je préfère encore être en cavale. Mes chances de survis serait supérieur que si je m'amusais à jouer les insurgés. Jasper est fou, bordel !

- Tu es donc suffisamment stupide pour penser que je vais accepter ? C'est que je tiens à vivre, moi ! Enfin, Jasper, est-ce que tu réalise seulement ce que tu dis ? Tu crois sincèrement que Bella et toi vous arriverez à tuer Slythe et Katerina ? A franchir leur armée ? C'est complètement insensé et suicidaire ! Vous n'allez réussir qu'à vous faire tuer !

- Maria, Maria…, soupira-t-il en secouant la tête. Bella et moi, à on décimés des armées entière, rien qu'elle et moi. On à détruits des villes, anéantis des clans, et le tout sans nous donner le moindre mal ! La seule chose que je me reproche, c'est de ne pas avoir cherché Bella moi-même pour mener cette révolte, même si c'est une véritable emmerdeuse. Mais elle à raison. Nous allons réussir. Et quand à toi, si tu n'es pas avec nous, tu mourras, Maria. Pas de ma main ni de celle de Bella, car je l'en empêcherais, mais tu mourras soit dans la bataille soit tuée par Slythe et Katerina. De toute manière, il ne voudra plus de toi si tu ne nous ramènes pas morts. Autant lui couper l'herbe sous le pied et nous rejoindre tout de suite, non ?

Je soupirais. Il n'avait pas tort, sur ce coup-là. Si je revenais en Italie en disant à Slythe que je n'avais pas exécuter ses ordres, je signerais mon arrêt de mort. Je grimaçais. Dans le fond, avais-je vraiment le choix ? Que pouvais-je faire ? Prendre la fuite ? Ca me semblait la meilleure chose à faire. Partir loin d'ici, me réfugier quelque part et les laisser se démerder entre eux, et ressortir quand il n'en restera qu'un. Où alors me faire définitivement oublier et reprendre mon indépendance. Oui. C'était une bonne idée.

Mais je m'inquiétais. Je m'inquiétais pour mon espèce. Si c'est Slythe qui remportait la bataille, le monde continuerait de tourner dans sa misère, si ce n'est que Slythe serait encore plus cruel et plus sévère, si c'est encore possible. Si c'est Bella et Jasper qui gagnait… alors là le monde sombrerait dans le chaos, il ne resterait rien, rien des humains où des vampires, ce serait la panique et le monde serait entre les mains de deux tyrans. Avais-je le droit de laisser faire ça ? Comment le pourrais-je ?

Dévisageant Jasper et son air cruel, ma décision fut vite pris. Pour une fois dans ma vie, j'allais faire un geste envers mon prochain. Je n'allais pas prendre la fuite, même si l'envie n'en manquait pas. Je resterais et essaierai de réfréner Bella et Jasper. Je ne sais pas encore j'allais faire pour les empêcher de gagner, car je sais tout au fond de moi qu'ils ont une énorme chance de l'emporter, mais je trouverais une solution. Je trouve toujours. Il était temps pour moi de ressortir mon masque manipulateur et menteur. Jasper y avait déjà cru. Pendant longtemps, très longtemps. Je n'aurais aucun mal à l'embobiner une seconde fois. Les hommes sont tellement stupides, parfois. Collant un sourire machiavélique sur mon visage, je murmurais d'un ton suave :

- Oui… tu à raison. Je n'ai plus rien à faire. Nulle part où aller. Et puis, voilà longtemps que je rêvais de mettre une raclée à cette pétasse de Katerina. Je suis avec toi.

**POV Bella.**

Je suis furieuse. Folle de rage. En colère, une colère tel que je n'en avais plus ressenti depuis des années. Il n'y avait vraiment que Jasper pour provoquer ça en moi. Et dans le fond, je réalisais que j'étais brûlée par un autre sentiment, un sentiment que je n'aimais pas. Mais alors pas du tout.

La jalousie.

J'ai rarement connu ce sentiment. Je l'ai vaguement expérimentée à l'époque où je partais en visite à Denali avec Edward, à cause de cette garde de Tanya. Elle avait toujours un faible pour lui et ça me mettait hors de moi. On ne s'est jamais vraiment entendu à cause de cela. Mais ce n'était pas comme maintenant. Edward n'était pas intéressé, cette pétasse de blondasse le laissait indifférent. Jasper, c'est différent. Maria comptait pour lui. Je m'en rendais compte maintenant. Et cela me mettait hors de moi.

Depuis qu'il avait quitté la maison, je n'avais cessée de faire les cents pas en grommelant des jurons. Que cette poufiasse de Mexicaine puisse accaparer le cœur de Jasper me rendait folle. Et le fait que je puisse éprouver de la jalousie me rendait folle. La jalousie était connectée à l'amour. Et je ne voulais plus connaître l'amour. Le désir, l'attirance, oui. Mais plus l'amour. Hors, si j'étais jalouse de Maria, c'est que j'étais amoureuse de Jasper. C'était logique. Mathématique.

Furieuse, je donnais un coup de pied dans une chaise en bois qui explosa. Prenant une grande inspiration, je tâchais de refouler les sentiments que m'inspirait l'intérêt de Jasper pour Maria. Il fallait que cela me laisse indifférente. Les émotions étaient mon pire cauchemar. Je ne devais plus jamais en ressentir. Fermant les yeux, je me concentrais pour les chasser.

- Tu ne pourras pas les repousser définitivement, maman.

Je me figeais. Je me glaçais. Lentement, j'ouvris les yeux. Horrifiée, je découvris une silhouette assise sur la table de la petite pièce. Une silhouette que je connaissais trop bien. Un visage que j'avais déjà vu des millions de fois, au quel je repensais continuellement à l'époque où j'étais encore capable de sentiments. Elle n'était pas aussi grande qu'à l'époque où elle morte. Elle avait son apparence de petite fille de sept ans. Comme elle est toujours restée dans mon esprit. Comme elle serait toujours, même après qu'elle ait eu l'air d'avoir 20 ans et qu'elle ait épousée Jacob. Dans le fond, elle restait ma petite fille.

Renesmée.

Elle serait contre elle sa peluche ne forme de loup que Jacob lui avait offert pour ses cinq ans et qu'elle n'avait quittée. Alors, une terrible vague d'émotions me submergeait. Ces émotions que j'avais tant cherchée à refouler revinrent d'un coup et m'engloutie. Non. Non, non, non. Je devais lutter. Ce n'était pas ma fille. Nessie est morte depuis longtemps. Cette scène provoquait en moi un cruel sentiment de déjà vu. Quand Edward m'a quitté, mon esprit avait aussi crée des hallucinations de ce genre, bien que je n'entendais que sa voix. Mais ça recommençait. Sauf que là, c'est pire.

Nessie me sourit avec douceur et murmura :

- Je ne t'en veux pas, tu sais. Pour tout ce que tu à fais. Je sais que ma vrai maman est toujours là, enfoui tout au fond. Et que tu es encore quelqu'un de bien.

Elle se trompait, mais je n'avais pas le cœur de la contredire, même si elle n'était que le fruit de mon imagination. Elle éclata de rire et ce son, ce merveilleux son, si beau, si pur, me transperça de partout. Je fermais les yeux de toutes mes forces, luttant contre l'image, la chassant de mon esprit. Elle n'est pas là. Elle n'est pas là, elle n'est pas là, elle n'est pas là, elle n'est pas là, elle n'est pas là, elle n'est pas là…

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, elle avait disparu. Mais son rire continua de résonner dans la pièce.


	17. Chapter 16 La fin d'un règne

**J'ai honte, je sais que je ne me suis pas manifestée depuis si longtemps et je vous demande infiniment pardon ! Je n'avais plus du tout d'inspiration. Mais cette fois, je vais m'y mettre à fond, je vais finir cette fic, je vais la terminer, je vais y travailler et vous aurez les suites très rapidement, promis jurés ! Sinon, je me console en vous servant un chapitre un peu plus long, j'espère que vous aimerez. Bonne lecture !**

_**DISCLAIMER : Tout les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer. **_

**POV Maria.**

Nous étions à Volterra.

Mon petit plan de génie n'avait pas fonctionnée comme je l'avais espérée. J'avais sous-estimée Bella, grossière erreur de ma part. Je savais pourtant qu'elle n'était pas du genre à se faire rouler dans la farine. Elle à plus de jugeote que Jasper. Normal après tout, c'est une femme. Quand elle m'avait vue rentrer avec Jasper, elle avait piquée une colère noire, comme je m'y attendais mais à force de persuasion et de discussion de la part de Jasper, elle avait fini par accepter ma présence. Plus où moins. En fait, je crois qu'elle a décidée de ne pas faire attention à moi, tout simplement. Elle était visiblement préoccupée par quelque chose, quelque chose qui n'était ni moi ni l'assaut qu'ils prévoyaient contre Slythe.

Jasper l'avait remarqué lui aussi et avait essayé de découvrir de quoi il s'agissait mais Bella l'avait brutalement remis à sa place. Personnellement, je me fichais bien de ces états d'âmes. Cela ne devait être rien d'important, vu qu'elle n'était pas capable de ressentir quoi que ce soit. Mais Jasper en faisait toute une histoire. Il lui tournait autour comme un chien baveux tourne autour d'un os. Dans le fond, sa relation avec Bella ne diffère pas vraiment de celle qu'il entretenait avec moi, si ce n'est qu'avec Bella il cachait mieux ses sentiments.

Nous nous tenions sur un toit de la ville déserte. Plus aucuns humains ne foulaient le sol de cette ville italienne mais les vampires en débordaient. Il y'avait une véritable foule. Des tas de fourmis grouillantes. Les bâtiments ancien et rustique de Volterra tenaient encore en place, bien qu'ils étaient dans un misérable état. Je levais les yeux vers la lune. Il devait être approximativement minuit. De là où on était, on pouvait voir l'église dans lequel, sous la terre, se cachait l'ancien domaine des Volturi. Et le nouveau repaire de Slythe et Katerina. Des tas de gardes entourait l'ancien lieu catholique, il y'en avait même sur le toit. A mes côtés, Bella et Jasper observait l'église. Bella, d'un air avide, son trouble complètement oublié dès l'instant où elle avait vue l'église. Jasper, d'un air déterminé et féroce.

- Vous comptez faire comment, bande d'abrutis ? Foncez dans le tas et espéré que les gardes ne vous coince pas ? Ricanais-je. Ils doivent être des centaines.

- A nous deux, on à tuée bien plus que ça, pauvre conne, siffla Bella en me jetant un regard noir. Je ne vois toujours pas à quoi tu vas nous servir.

- N'oublie pas que j'ai 500 ans de plus que toi, pétasse, répliquais-je sans daigner la regarder. Un peu du respect pour tes aînés, veux-tu.

- Fermez là, toutes les deux, s'exaspéra Jasper. Bella, je crois qu'il est temps que nous commencions.

- Entièrement d'accord, acquiesça-t-elle en sautillant vers lui, un sourire machiavélique sur le visage.

- Commencée quoi ? Les interrompis-je, soupçonneuse.

- Tu verras, sourit Jasper.

Inquiète, je vis Bella et Jasper liés leurs mains et collés leurs front l'un contre l'autre. Ils fermèrent les yeux et se mirent à murmurer dans une langue étrangère, que je reconnus rapidement comme du coréen. Il me fallut quelques minutes pour me rappeler la traduction de cette langue que je n'avais pas parlée depuis plusieurs siècles. Mais je finis par comprendre ce qu'ils disaient. Et je n'aimais pas cela du tout.

_« Donne-nous ta force, ancien fils de Dieu, pourvoyeur de mort, toi qui a su te révolter dans le passé, aide-nous aujourd'hui à accomplir notre propre destiné. Donne-nous ta puissance, au nom du nord, sud, est, ouest. Notre dieu vénéré, nous sommes tes serviteurs, et nous sommes là pour accomplir ton péché. Nous sommes ta voix, ton bras, tes pensées. Donne-nous ta force, ancien fils de Dieu, pourvoyeur de mort, toi qui as su te révolter… ». _

Une terreur sans nom m'envahit. Une terreur que je ne reconnus pas. Je n'avais pas ressentie la peur depuis tellement d'années, depuis ma transformation en vampire. Je m'étais toujours enorgueilli de n'avoir peur de rien, de ne pas connaître ce sentiment. Mais je reconnais ce texte. Dans le début de ma vie vampirique, j'avais une phase rébellion contre ma religion de nature, contre ma famille chrétienne. Je me souviens m'être penchée sur des romans sataniques, sur les cultes de Satan et du diable. Ce texte était une prière adressée à Lucifer dans une version Coréene. Dans la légende, elle servait à donnée la puissance, l'énergie, à avoir l'aide du Diable à ses côtés. La magie noire. Quand j'ai compris dans quoi je m'impliquais, j'avais vite renoncé à cette religion. Mais Bella et Jasper semblait la manier avec perfection. Une force magnétique m'immobilisa le corps et je poussais un cri de surprise et de souffrance. La puissance de cette force étrangère était tellement intense que je tombais à genoux. Ca vibrait, ça vibrait tellement ! A l'intérieur même de mon être. Une énergie sombre. Malsaine. Diabolique. Je me sentais souillée, violée.

Tremblante, je roulais au sol, sentant mes membres s'engourdir de façon étrange. Je fermais les yeux et hurlai, plus de rage que de douleur. Je ne pouvais plus bouger. J'étais prisonnière d'une espèce de poids sur ma poitrine, dans chaque parcelle de mon être. Je ne sais pas combien de temps cela dura, mais je mourrais envie de pleurée, de verser toutes les larmes de mon corps. Sauf que je n'en avais plus une seule.

Soudain, une main m'effleura le bras et toute l'oppression s'envola d'un coup. Je sautais sur mes jambes et me jetai sur celui qui m'avait touché, grognant de fureur. Jasper ne se débattit pas et me fixa droit dans les yeux. J'étais sur lui, lui allongée contre le sol du toit. Et ce que je vis dans ses yeux me fit peur.

Le mal. Le mal à l'état pur. Je n'avais jamais vu ça nulle part. Pas même dans les yeux de Jane où de Caius. Et certainement pas dans les yeux de Jasper, mon Jasper. Ma création. Mon amant. Mon fils, d'une certaine manière. J'étais responsable de lui, depuis toujours. Et je m'étais toujours sentie fière de lui, car je l'estimais plus fort que moi. C'était un homme bien. Un homme pur, bon, gentil. Un homme qui était capable de tout pour une femme. Un homme dont les yeux débordait de sentiments divers. Ca, ce n'était pas les yeux de mon Jasper. Ces yeux vides, entièrement noir, où rien ne reflétait. Le néant total. Pour la première fois en plus de 1000 ans, Jasper me fit peur.

Je reculais brusquement et le regardai se lever. Tout en moi m'ordonnait de m'éloigner de lui, de partir le plus loin possible. J'avais toujours écoutée mon instinct. C'était mon premier réflexe. Mais cette fois, je ne pouvais pas. Je ne pouvais pas laisser le monde entre les mains de Bella et Jasper. Malheureusement, je crois bien que j'étais la seule encore capable de les empêcher.

- Qu'est-ce que vous m'avez fait ? Sifflais-je, cachant ma peur derrière la fureur.

Bella éclata de rire.

- Regarde autour de toi, et tu comprendras, dit-elle joyeusement.

Sur mes gardes, je jetai un coup d'œil sur le sol. Et me figeai.

Ils étaient tous comme moi. Tous les vampires qui marchaient tranquillement dans la ville se tordaient douleur. Tous hurlaient à en devenir aphone, si on était humains. Je compris que quand Jasper m'avait effleurée, il m'avait libérée du maléfice. Mais toute la ville était encore sous leur contrôle. Avec juste quelques paroles d'un rite satanique. J'avais vraiment sous-estimée leur puissance. Dans le fond, la vision de millions de personnes souffrant le martyre me laissait totalement indifférente. Mais comment deux vampires était-ils capables de produire un tel carnage avec juste une petite concentration et des _paroles ? _

Je me tournais vers eux et dit d'un ton froid :

- Slythe et Katerina sont aussi dans cet état ?

- Oh, non ! Sourit Bella. Non, non, non. Ce serait trop facile. Bien trop facile. Avec Slythe et Katerina, on va pimenter un peu les choses. Leur laisser une chance. Enfin, leur laisser _croire _qu'ils ont une chance…

Jasper éclata de rire et sauta par-dessus le toit pour atterrir sur le sol avec aisance. Bella le suivit en riant, et je les regardais slalomer entre les corps souffrant, discutant avec enthousiasme. Jasper se retourna et m'appela.

- Maria ! Tu viens, oui ?

Je secouai la tête. J'en étais incapable.

- Non, je ne crois pas que je vais venir, répondis-je, ne bougeant pas un centimètre du toit. Je ferais mieux de rester là pour faire le guet. Au cas où si un vampire viendrait dans la ville.

Bella sembla sceptique et s'apprêta à dire quelque chose mais Jasper l'interrompit en hochant la tête.

- Bonne idée. Reste-là. Mais ça risque d'être longs, sourit-il.

J'hochai la tête et il partit d'un pas allègre. Bella me jeta un dernier regard menaçant, me faisant clairement comprendre que si je leur mettais des battons dans les roues, je le regretterais. Puis elle emboîta le pas à Jasper. Je les fixais jusqu'à ce qu'ils ait entrés dans l'église, totalement indifférents aux gardes qui appelais à l'aide juste à leurs pieds. Avec un immense soupir de soulagement, je m'asseyais sur le sol et mis ma tête entre mes genoux. Il faut que je réfléchisse. Seule, je ne pouvais rien faire contre eux. Ils sont trop forts. Invincibles. Seule, je n'arriverais à rien. Dans quelle galère m'étais-je encore foutue, merde ! Mais d'un autre côté, si j'étais restée auprès de Slythe, je serais encore dans le même état que les vampires dont le hurlement me donnait la migraine. Je me massai les tempes quand j'entendis un raclement de gorge au-dessus de moi. Je me levais immédiatement, mes vieux réflexes toujours en place et observai le nouveau venu.

Un vampire mâle. En âge humain, je lui aurais donnée 27 ans, peut-être un peu moins. En âge vampirique, il pouvait bien avoir 2000 ans. Il avait des cheveux châtain clair, de couleur sable, mi-long et un visage aux traits aristocrates. Je fronçais les sourcils. Pourquoi n'était-il pas dans le même état que les autres vampires ? Il me disait vaguement quelque chose.

- Bonjour, Maria. Cela faisait longtemps.

Sa voix fit ressurgir immédiatement mes souvenirs et je me tendis. Je ne savais pas si je devais me méfier de lui où me réjouir de sa venue. Avant tout, je devais comprendre comment il résistait à l'attaque de Bella et Jasper.

- Bonjour, Démétri.

**POV BELLA. **

J'exultais. Humaine, je n'avais jamais bu d'alcool, pauvre petite coincée que j'étais, mais je supposais que c'était ce qu'on ressentait. Mes angoisses dut aux apparitions fréquentes de Renesmée avait totalement disparu, de même que mon agacement vis-à-vis de la présence de Maria. J'étais au-dessus de ça. Tandis que nous marchions dans le couloir ancien et lustré jadis des Volturi, je pris la main de Jasper et la serrait fort. J'attendais ça depuis si longtemps ! Il me regarda et me sourit diaboliquement. Cela avait été encore plus facile que nous ne l'avions prévues. Sur le chemin, nous découvrîmes plusieurs autres vampires se tordant de douleurs. Cela ne durerait pas bien longtemps. Le maléfice que nous leur avons jeté consistait à les faire brûler de l'intérieur, donc ils serait bientôt tous morts. Nous n'avons épargné que Katerina, Slythe et ses éventuels gardes. Pour le moment.

A l'entrée de la salle du trône, où du moins ce qui s'en rapprochait, deux vampires mâles se tenait devant, légèrement tremblants en nous regardant. Ah ! C'était ça la garde de Katerina et Slythe ? Les Volturi faisait mieux. Ricanant dans ma barbe, je fis un geste de la main de Jasper lui indiquant qu'il pouvait s'en charger si il avais envie. Moi, je préférais attendre le gros plat.

Il se débarrassa des deux gêneurs en quelques secondes, ne laissant que des morceaux de pierres brisés sur le sol. Au passage, je sortis un briquet de ma poche et mit feu aux vêtements des deux mâles. Les vieilles méthodes pour nous tuer me rendent toujours nostalgique.

D'un coup de pied, Jasper défonça la porte de la salle du trône.

Katerina et Slythe était assis sur des trônes en or, parsemés de toutes sortes de pierres précieuses. Ils n'avait guère changée depuis la dernière fois que je les ais vus. Slythe avait toujours son visage si charmant, avec ses cheveux blonds argentés coupés à ras et ses muscles proéminents. Quand à Katerina, sa chevelure brune parsemée de mèches rousses luisait plus que jamais. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne tremblait comme les gardes. Ils étaient droits et calme. Mais dans leurs yeux, je voyais leur terreur et cela me fit sourire.

- Bella, Jasper, murmura Slythe d'une voix très rauque.

- Content de te revoir, Slythe, répondit Jasper avec un petit rictus amusé. Ma chère Katerina, tu es plus belle que jamais !

La Russe se contenta de serrer les dents et de foudroyer Jasper du regard, tandis que celui-ci la dévisageait de la tête au pieds. Puis il poussa un soupir faussement tragique, me faisant rire sous cape.

- Comme c'est dommage que nous devons te tuer ! Une telle beauté !

- Je suppose que tout les êtres vivants de cette ville sont morts, n'est-ce pas ? Grinça Katerina sans relever des compliments et des menaces de Jasper.

- Oui, c'est fort possible, acquiesçais-je d'un ton joyeux. Vous ne croyez tout de même pas que c'était une bonne centaine de vampires qui allait nous arrêter ?

- A croire que vous avez oublié qui nous sommes, dit Jasper, l'air attristé.

- Non, nous n'avons pas oubliés, soupira Slythe en se levant. Vous avez tué Maria aussi, je suppose.

- Du tout, sourit Jasper. Elle vous a trahis. Elle a bien fini par comprendre que vous n'étiez que des faibles et qu'elle perdait son temps avec vous. Vous ne pouvez pas retourner Maria contre moi, je la connais trop bien. Encore une erreur de tactique, Slythe.

Slythe paraissait furieux, mais se contenait. Si il croyait que cela allait le sauver ! Il se trompait. Et lourdement. Lasse de parler, je décidais qu'il était temps de passer à l'action. Fermant les yeux, je pris toute ma concentration pour chercher ce petit fil à l'intérieur de ma tête, ce fil qui reliait tout mes pouvoirs à mes mains. Puis, d'un geste mental, je tirais sur le fil, reproduisant le même geste avec la main, dirigé vers Katerina.

D'un coup, elle fut projetée de son trône et atterrit à mes pieds dans un bruit sourd, et j'écrasais mon pied sur son thorax. Elle glapit, se débattit dans tout les sens, mais ne parvint pas à s'échapper de ma prise. Amusée de la voir gigoter dans tous les sens, je dis d'un ton neutre :

- Tu la veux, Jasper ?

- NON ! Rugit Slythe en s'élançant vers nous mais Jasper l'arrêta de la même manière que moi, et il tomba à genoux.

- Non, Bella, merci. Je refuse de me souiller en la touchant, grimaça-t-il, visiblement dégoûté.

- Très bien, ris-je. Que la partie commence ! On va bien s'amuser !

- Oh oui, sourit Jasper, une lueur cruel dans le regard.

J'éclatais de rire et commençais ma torture, un sourire de délice aux lèvres. Quand on en aura finis avec Katerina et Slythe, il n'en restera rien.


	18. Chapter 17 Souverains et révolte

**Et voilà le chapitre 17, vous n'avez pas trop attendue, ça va non ? J'en suis assez fière, je le trouve assez travaillée et il fait avancer l'histoire, doucement mais sûrement. J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Bonne lecture ! **

_**DISCLAIMER : **__Tout les personnages, sauf ceux que j'ai crée, et l'histoire d'origine appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, je n'ai aucun droit dessus. _

**POV Maria.**

- Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici, Maria, sourit Démétri de son air arrogant.

- J'ignorais que tu étais encore en vie, dis-je, cachant bien mon abasourdissement.

Il éclata de rire, l'air très à l'aise. Comment diable peut-il être aussi… normal ? Pourquoi ne se tordait-il pas de douleur sur le sol, comme tout les vampire sur la place de Volterra ? Ma question se lut dans mes yeux et il dit simplement en haussant les épaules :

- Bella et Jasper sont très puissants, mais ils ne sont pas les seuls à savoir manier les sciences occultes.

Je secouais la tête. De tous les vampires que j'espérais un jour revoir, Démétri est bien le dernier d'entre eux. Je l'avais connu il y'a longtemps, quand il était membre de la garde des Volturi et moi une simple créatrice de nouveaux-nés au Mexique. Je l'avais rencontré à Mexico, alors que les Volturi profitait d'une escapade dans le Nord pour venir faire un peu de ménage dans le Sud, nettoyer les quelques nouveaux-nés dont les maîtres avait été suffisamment stupides pour relâcher leur garde. J'étais douée pour me cacher, mais avec un traqueur comme Démétri, c'était quasiment impossible. Il m'avait retrouvé dans les bois de la montagne de Monterrey, qui a toujours été mon refuge.

Etrangement, il était seul. Et je me souviendrais toujours de l'éclat dans ses yeux quand il m'a vu pour la première fois. Démétri servait Aro contre son gré, manipulé par cette garce de Chelsea, au fond de lui il le savait, mais ne pouvait pas y changer grand-chose, le don de Chelsea était bien trop fort. Mais quand il le pouvait, il se rebellait. Il en avait bien profité avec moi. Il m'avait promis que si je devenais son amante, il me couvrirait toujours des Volturi. Je n'ai jamais su comment il a fait pour éviter qu'Aro lise dans ses pensées et ça m'était bien égale, tant que ces ordures d'Italiens me fichaient la paix. Y voyant une bonne opportunité, j'avais acceptée.

Si il fallait que je me prostitue pour ma ville, je le faisais sans hésitation. Et je n'avais aucun regret. C'était peut-être sale et déshonorant, mais cela m'avait mainte fois sauvé la vie et permit de garder Monterrey. Démétri avait été l'un de mes amants favoris. Âgé de mille ans à l'époque où nous étions amants, il avait su me faire vibrer comme jamais. Quel amant fougueux ! Néanmoins, je ne lui avais jamais fait confiance. Lorsque la Grande Révolte a éclatée, il repartit en Italie, et je ne l'ai jamais revu.

- Tu vis ici ? Demandais-je. Je ne t'ai jamais vu, pourtant Dieu sait que j'ai passée beaucoup de temps à Volterra.

- Non, je ne vis pas ici, répondit-il simplement en souriant. Mais j'ai entendu dire que Bella et Jasper était en route. Je ne pouvais pas louper la chute de Katerina et Slythe.

- Et cela te fait plaisir ? Grimaçais-je. Le monde sous le contrôle de Bella et Jasper serait la pire chose qui puisse arriver.

- Bella, Jasper, Slythe, Katerina… Tous des tyrans, dit Démétri en haussant les épaules. Est-ce que cela changera quelque chose à notre vie actuelle ? Je n'en suis pas sûr.

- C'est que tu es un bel imbécile, mon cher Démétri, ricanais-je en secouant la tête. Slythe et Katerina était loin d'être des enfants de cœurs, mais ils avaient au moins une santé mentale et une certaine morale, bien qu'elle ne vaille pas grand-chose. Bella et Jasper sont dépourvus d'âme, de sentiments, de remords, de conscience. Ils n'aiment que le chaos et les bains de sang. A l'heure qu'il est, Slythe et Katerina sont probablement déjà morts. Maintenant, ça va être le chaos, car rien ne se mettra entre Jasper et Bella et le pouvoir.

- Rien, tu es en sûre, ma belle ? Sourit-il mystérieusement.

Je me raidis. Que voulait-il dire ?

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Tu est vraiment certaine qu'il n'y à rien qui puisse arrêter Jasper et Bella ? Insista-t-il, commençant à m'agacer.

- Va droit au but, Démétri, je ne suis _vraiment _pas d'humeur à jouer aux devinettes !

- Ah, là je te reconnais bien, une vraie tigresse ! Rit-il, allègre. Maria chérie, Bella et Jasper sont forts, très forts, mais ils ne sont pas non plus invincibles. Si une armée a réussi à renverser les Volturi, une armée peut renverser nos deux tyrans actuels. Une armée dirigée par moi. Et par toi, si tu le veux.

Je le dévisageais, essayant de comprendre ce qu'il était en train de me dire. Il me proposait… de lever une armée avec lui et d'attaquer Bella et Jasper ? Etait-il devenu fou ?

- Est-ce que tu as regardé autour de toi ? Lançais-je, parlant très lentement. Est-ce que tu as vu la petite centaine de vampires en train de se mourir sur le sol, là, juste en bas ? Et ce juste par la simple force de penser et par quelques malheureuses incantations de Bella et Jasper ! _A-tu donc perdu tout esprit ? _Attaquer Jasper et Bella, même avec une armée, ce serait allé au suicide !

- Il me semble t'avoir dit il y'a quelques instants que Bella et Jasper n'était pas les seuls à savoir manier les sciences occultes, marmonna-t-il, visiblement agacé. Hors, c'est le seul avantage qu'ils ont sur nous.

- Ah, et comment on les manie, ces « sciences occultes », hein ? Sifflais-je, énervée. Tu me fais perdre mon temps. Si c'est pour cela que tu es venu à moi, tu peux partir tout de suite. J'ai toujours joué la prudence, tu le sais. Je ne défierais pas Bella et Jasper. J'ai envie de vivre, moi.

- L'art de la magie est trop complexe et trop vaste pour être expliquée en quelques mots, il faudrait des années, se contenta-t-il de répondre. Je comprends, mais que va-tu faire maintenant ? Vivre dans les bottes de Bella et Jasper, ne vivant que parce que Jasper éprouve de l'affection pour toi ? Tu reprendrais le même rôle que tu avais auprès de Katerina et Slythe. Un rôle de faire-valoir.

L'insulte me piqua, mais je ne réagis pas. Je savais ce qu'il était en train de faire. Il essayait de me convaincre en me provoquant. Démétri savait s'y prendre avec moi, je n'étais pas insensible à la provocation. Et il y'avait du vrai dans ce qu'il disait. Poussant un profond soupir, je m'adossais contre le mur et m'assis. J'étais lasse. Si lasse ! Cette vie me fatiguait. Voilà longtemps que je n'avais plus la force de me battre, de chercher le pouvoir. Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Démétri s'agenouilla en face de moi et murmura gentiment :

- Maria, Maria… Je vois ton dilemme. Tu es fatiguée. Mais je ne suis pas seul, Maria. Voilà longtemps que la plupart des vampires en ont assez de vivre sous l'ombre de Katerina et Slythe, assez de vivre dans la peur de Bella et Jasper. Une révolte se prépare doucement, Maria. Je t'en parle au nom de notre ancienne relation. Tu n'es pas quelqu'un qui se satisfait d'une vie de subalterne. Et ton aide nous serait précieuse. En restant auprès de Bella et Jasper, tu pourrais faire une espionne de qualité. Rejoins-nous, Maria. Tu n'as pas idée du nombre que nous sommes.

Pendant quelques minutes, je me contentais de l'observer. Une révolte ? Les gens était-il donc fou… Mais dans le fond, qu'avais-je à perdre ? La vie ? Je vivais depuis très longtemps et vu ce qui en restait, ce n'était pas une grande perte. Je m'imaginais faire du mal à Jasper. Je m'en savais incapable. Mais je n'aurais pas à le faire. Je serais juste un instrument dans la machine qui causerait sa chute. J'avais encore du mal à croire qu'on puisse vaincre Bella et Jasper, mais ne croyait-on pas les Volturi invincible à une époque ? Et pourtant… Secouant la tête, je me giflais intérieurement. J'étais probablement en train de faire une grosse connerie mais… que serait la vie si on ne prenait pas de risques ?

- Je suis avec toi, répondis-je, la gorge nouée. C'est quoi le plan ?

**POV Bella.**

Allongé sur un lit couvert d'une plaie de soie, je jouais distraitement avec l'œil droit de Katerina, le faisant tourner dans ma main. Le lit de Katerina et Slythe était vraiment une couche de roi. D'un geste lent, je remontais l'œil de Katerina pour l'observer. Sa prunelle rouge, désormais sans vie, me dévisageait. Une partie du corps brûlait dans la salle du trône. Une autre partie accrochée au plafond, de la chambre, dont la tête, qui provoquait une douce lueur dans la pièce. Jasper était assis sur le bureau, examinant des papiers et des vieux livres qu'il avait trouvés dans la bibliothèque de Slythe.

- Va-tu donc lâcher ces conneries ? Grognais-je en lui jetant l'œil de Katerina, qui rebondit sur son bras avant de rouler sur le sol. On vient de prendre le contrôle du monde, bordel, Jasper ! Et toi tu te perds dans des papiers poussiéreux.

- Le savoir, c'est le pouvoir, ma chère, répondit-il sans lever les yeux de son livre. Je me réjouirais plus tard. D'abord, je dois examiner chaque papier qui est dans ces murs. Ce bouquin est le journal de Slythe.

- Il tenait un journal intime ? Ricanais-je en m'enroulant dans les draps de soie, appréciant le contact de ce tissu si précieux contre ma peau nue. Quelle pédale !

- Oui, mais c'est bien pratique. Il à tout inscrit dedans, ses armés, les villages, les hybrides, tout est y est inscrit. Un vrai registre. Cela va bien nous faciliter la tâche pour gouverner.

- Pff ! Soufflais-je en fermant les yeux. Moi je dis : fais-toi craindre, c'est la seule manière de régner.

- Chacun sa manière, Bella, dit-il d'un ton impatient. Et je veux savoir pourquoi ils voulaient garder les hybrides autistes en vie. Et ce qu'ils en ont fait.

Je soupirais. Il était d'un ennui quand il se trouvait en contact de livres ! Cette tare ne s'était hélas jamais effacée. Que c'était agaçant. Je me prélassais dans le lit, tout soucis oubliés. Une petite voix dans ma tête me rappela le problème Maria, qu'on avait abandonnée dehors, mais je la repoussais. Pas la moindre envie de penser à cette garce maintenant.

- Maman ?

Je me raidis. Oh non, pas encore ! Pitié, pas encore ! Résolue à ne pas céder à cette hallucination, je n'ouvris pas les yeux et enfouis mon visage dans les coussins.

- Maman, regarde-moi. Il faut que tu me regardes.

- Va au diable ! Grognais-je dans le coussin.

- Quoi ? Murmura Jasper sans me regarder.

- Rien, rien, répondis-je en me bouchant les oreilles. Mais cela n'empêchait pas la voix de Renesmée de résonner dans ma tête comme si elle s'y trouvait.

- La fin arrive, maman. Cela ne me plait pas. Mais c'est nécessaire.

« Tais-toi ! » criais-je mentalement. Je ne supportais pas ce ton triste qu'elle avait. Et je ne voulais pas entendre ce qu'elle avait à me dire. Je ne voulais rien savoir. Je repoussais de toute mes forces la nostalgie et la souffrance que je sentais percé tout au fond de moi, les enfouissant d'un coup de talons au fond de mon être.

- Je te l'ai déjà dit, tu ne pourras pas éternellement les repousser, maman. Un jour, elles t'envahiront. Mais je doute que tu sois encore de ce monde lorsque cela arrivera. Car tu vas bientôt nous rejoindre. Très bientôt. Papa à hâte de te voir. Il ne t'en veut pas. Pas du tout.

- LA FERME ! Hurlais-je en me levant d'un coup. NE ME PARLE PAS D'EDWARD, TU N'EXISTE PAS !

Evidemment, au moment où je me mis à lui répondre, elle disparue, de ma tête comme de mes yeux. Essoufflée par mon hurlement, je fouillais la pièce des yeux, cherchant la silhouette de ma fille. Mais je ne voyais que le visage perplexe et surpris de Jasper, qui me dévisageait.

- Qu'est-ce qui te prend à hurler comme ça ? Je ne disais rien sur Edward, grogna-t-il en me regardant, méfiant.

Et merde, fais chier ! Comment je lui explique ça, moi, maintenant ?

**POV Cassie. **

J'observais Lizzy dormir dans le petit lit de la maison dans lequel Kate et Garrett nous avait emmenés. Elle semblait si paisible ! Les événements des derniers jours ne semblait pas la perturber plus que ça. L'avantage de ne pas être vraiment conscient de ce qui se passait autour de nous.

Dans la pièce d'a côté, j'entendais Garrett et Kate se disputer. Cela faisait plusieurs semaines que nous étions là. Allez savoir pourquoi, je n'arrivais pas à quitter Kate et Garrett. Pourtant, mes expériences récentes aurait du m'apprendre que je ne devrais pas me fier aux vampires. Bien que Garrett semblait gentil et bienveillant, il faut toujours se méfier des apparences, et Kate ne me portait pas dans son cœur, vu qu'elle me rendait responsable de la mort de Tanya.

Je soupirais. Tanya… Le seul vampire foncièrement bon que j'ai connu, malgré son arrogance et sa constante mauvaise humeur. Par moment, elle me manquait terriblement. Je préférais sa compagnie maussade et grincheuse à celle orageuse et instable de Kate. Pourtant, je ne regrettais absolument pas de l'avoir abandonnée entre les mains de Bella et Jasper. Ma soeur passait en premier. Elle passerait toujours en premier…

Cette phrase me tourmentait, en ce moment, à ma grande route. Je ne cessais de reconsidérer la valeur de la vie de Lizzy. L'idée qu'elle me soit arrachée une nouvelle fois m'était inimaginable. Mais celle que des millions de vies, quelles soit vampires où humaines, meurt à cause de mon obstination à la maintenir en vie me paraissait encore plus monstrueux. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je me prenais la tête avec ça. C'était trop tard, de toute façon. J'aurais du y penser avant de faire appel à Bella et Jasper. Maintenant qu'ils sont réunis, rien ne les arrêterait, la mort de Lizzy leur serait bien égale. J'avais lâché deux démons sur le monde, en connaissance de cause. Tout ça pour la vie d'une gamine a moitié attardée.

Un sanglot me monta à la gorge. Bon sang, j'avais si honte de penser cela de ma soeur ! Sentant les larmes venir, je les repoussais et me calmai. Les remords ne servent à rien, je l'ai bien compris. M'asseyant sur le petit fauteuil de la chambre poussiéreuse, je fermais les yeux et m'efforçait de ne penser à rien.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je restai là, à ne rien faire, à somnoler. En tout cas, quand Garrett entra dans la chambre, la nuit tombait. Il m'observa avec un petit sourire et murmura :

- Ca va ?

- Oui, je crois, marmonnais-je en m'étirant. Et vous ? Je vous ais entendus vous disputer, Kate et toi.

- Oui, en effet, grogna-t-il d'un air mécontent. C'est pour cela que j'aimerais te parler.

- De ta dispute avec Kate ? M'étonnais-je.

En quoi leurs problèmes de couples me concernait-il ? A moins qu'il ne veuille que nous partions, Lizzy et moi. Cette idée me glaçait le sang et me réconfortait à la fois. L'idée d'être loin des vampires était rassurante mais devoir de nouveaux me battre pour manger, vivre, était décourageante.

- Plutôt de son sujet, dit Garrett en s'appuyant contre le mur. On a reçu une lettre.

- Une lettre ? M'exclamais-je, abasourdi.

Jadis, on dit qu'il existait des services qui postait des lettres à l'autre bout du monde, aussi rapide que possible, à peine quelques jours parfois si la distance n'était pas trop longue. Mais de nos jours, si on voulait livrer une lettre, c'était au péril de sa vie, que ce soit dans les villages que dans la vraie vie.

- Oui, un vampire du nom de Sérénity nous l'a apportés. De la part de Maria.

- Maria… Ce nom me dit quelque chose, dis-je en réfléchissant.

- Cela ne m'étonne pas, ricana-t-il. Maria est un vampire très ancien, elle créait des armés de nouveaux-nés en Amérique du Sud avant la Grande Révolte. Puis quand les Volturi sont tombés, elle est entrée à la solde de Slythe et Katerina comme brave soldat et n'avait pas bougé de ce poste jusqu'à récemment. C'est aussi elle qui à transformée Jasper en vampire.

- Elle aurait mieux fait de se jeter dans un volcan en éruption ce jour-là, marmonnais-je. Tu la connais personnellement ?

- Je l'ai déjà croisée par le passée, mais nous n'avons jamais été proches, dit-il, le regard troublé. Dans sa lettre, elle me dit que Slythe et Katerina sont morts et que le monde est désormais dirigé par Bella et Jasper.

- Quoi ? M'écriais-je. Non !

Bella et Jasper, aux commandes du monde ! C'est vraiment la pire chose qui puisse arriver ! Comme si le monde n'était pas déjà assez sombre sous le règne de Slythe, il allait maintenant virer à l'enfer à l'état pur avec des tyrans sadiques et dépourvus d'humanité comme Bella et Jasper aux commandes ! Quel cauchemar ! La culpabilité me serrait le ventre. Tout ça, c'était ma faute. C'est moi qui les ais réunis. « Pas de remords, pas de remords, Cassie ! » m'exhortais-je.

- Je sais, soupira-t-il en se passant la main sur le visage, c'est vraiment un désastre. Elle me dit également qu'elle n'a pas l'intention de jouer le larbin auprès de Jasper et Bella, et qu'une révolte en cours. Une armée avec les moyens de vaincre Bella et Jasper est en train de se lever. Et elle veut que Kate et moi la rejoignions. Le don de Kate serait utile, je suppose.

- Rien ni personnes ne peut vaincre Bella et Jasper, à moins d'être des sorciers comme eux, objectai-je, inquiète. Qui que ce soit cette Maria, elle est folle. Cela ne marchera jamais ! Il faudrait être suicidaire !

Garrett ne répondit pas, fixant le vide d'un air morne et triste. Soudain, je compris que sa décision était déjà prise.

- Vous allez y aller, hein ? Murmurais-je, abasourdi. Kate et toi, vous allez la rejoindre, elle est sa prétendue armée, n'est-ce pas ?

Il se tourna vers moi et me sourit tristement.

- On n'a plus rien à perdre, Cassie. Kate a perdue toute sa famille et sa santé mentale. Je ne veux pas y aller. Mais elle si. Et elle à beau m'aimée, je le sais, elle ira, avec où sans moi. Il est hors de question que je l'abandonne, elle n'est pas en état d'être seule face à Bella et Jasper. Elle ne se contrôlerait pas. Je te conseil de ne pas t'attarder ici, une fois que Kate et moi aurons levé le camp. Kate est tellement obsédée par l'idée de se débarrasser de Bella qu'elle t'a presque oubliée. Cette maison n'est sûre que parce que Kate et moi y vivons. Une fois partis, les autres vampires viendront voir ce que nous avons laissés derrière nous. Mieux vaut que ta soeur et toi soyez loin, alors.

Je fixais le vide, abbatue. Sans même m'en rendre compte, je m'étais attachée à Garrett, en seulement deux petites semaines. Il m'apportait la sécurité, le confort d'avoir quelqu'un qui s'occupe de tout, comme un père. Et voilà qu'il courait à une mort certaine, à cause de sa folle de femme. Je ne me sentais pas capable de reprendre les rennes, de me battre de nouveaux pour survivre. C'était monstrueux à dire, mais Lizzy ne m'en donnait plus la force. Je n'avais plus de force.

Soudain, une idée germa dans mon esprit. Une idée que il y'a quelques mois, m'aurait horrifiée, dégoûtée. Mais là, cela me semblait exactement la chose à faire. Je n'avais plus de force, plus d'envie de me battre, car je me savais faible. Humaine. _Humaine… _Si je voulais continuer à protéger Lizzy, il fallait que je sois plus forte. Et je pourrais, par la même occasion, me venger de Bella et Jasper en même temps que Kate et les autres. Les faire tomber. Les faire payer ce qu'ils ont fait, tout ce qu'ils ont fait… Cette idée me donnait une joie morbide. Résolue, je me tournais vers Garrett et asséna d'une voix ferme et sans réplique :

- Transforme-moi en vampire, et laisse-moi venir avec vous.


	19. Chapter 18 Première attaque

**Et voilà le chapitre 18 ! J'en suis extrêmement fière, l'histoire avance, on à une scène de violence, et ne vous inquiétez pas du passage avec Maria, vous comprendrez bientôt ce qui se passe ! Je suis motivée pour finir cette Fanfiction, et vous savez pourquoi ? Parce que quelqu'un à proposer de la traduire en anglais ! Je suis folle de joie à l'idée que les Américains pourront me lire ! Donc, je vais m'y mettre pleinement et écrire tous les jours désormais, et je vais la finir. Et j'espère que vous aimerez la fin. Mais pour l'instant, ce n'est pas encore fini ! J'espère que ce chapitre 18 vous plaira, si oui, une petite review ? Ca fait plaisir et ça motive pour écrire !**

_**DISCLAIMER : **__Tout les personnages, hors ceux que j'ai inventée, appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer. _

**POV Cassie.**

- C'est stupide, maugréa Kate, les bras croisés, la mine mauvaise. Et cela nous fait perdre du temps, Garrett ! Il lui faudra des mois pour se contrôler ! Un nouveau-né turbulent ne sera d'aucune utilité à la résistance ! Tu ne seras qu'un poids lourd, ajouta-t-elle à mon intention avec un regard haineux.

Je haussais les épaules, ce qui ne fit que redoubler sa fureur. Elle attendrait le temps qu'il faudrait. Garrett s'était empressé d'accepter, cherchant le moindre prétexte pour retarder notre départ pour l'Italie. Peut-être espérait-il encore pouvoir changer d'avis Kate. Je doutais fort qu'il y arrive.

Ma décision était probablement de la folie. Dans un sens, non. Si je suis un vampire, je serais l'égale du monde entier. Plus besoin de me cacher. Plus besoin de me battre pour me nourrir, je n'aurais plus qu'à m'occuper de Lizzy, ce qui serait d'une facilité déconcertante. Mais cela ne me satisfaisait pas. Je voulais me battre. Je voulais aller en Italie régler le compte de Bella et Jasper. Quand je repensais aux mains de Jasper sur moi, j'avais envie de vomir. Si seulement je pouvais lui faire ressentir ce que j'avais ressenti… Il devait payer. Ils devaient payer tout les deux.

- C'est son choix, Kate, et le moins qu'on puisse faire, c'est d'y accéder, répondit Garrett en se frottant les yeux de lassitude.

- Le moins qu'on puisse faire ? S'écria Kate, les yeux écarquillés. Comme si on n'avait pas suffisamment fait pour ces deux foutues gamines ! Pendant deux semaines, on les à hébergés, nourris et protégées, c'est suffisant !

- Oh, c'est vrai que deux semaines, c'est immense ! Ricana Garrett. Toi qui as vécue depuis si longtemps, tu sais mieux que personne la valeur du temps. Et vue que tu à tentée de tuer Cassie, ce n'est pas deux semaines d'hôtel à pleine pension qui vont rattraper ça.

Ah, pour ça, il n'avait pas tort…

- Il y'a des moments où je me demande dans quel camp tu es, Garrett, fulmina Kate.

- Oh, ne recommence pas, la prévint-il, agacé. Il n'y à pas de camps qui tiennent. Cassie veut devenir un vampire, et je la transformerais. Nous resterons le temps qu'il faudra pour lui apprendre le contrôle, même si cela prendra plusieurs années. Je n'ai pas la moindre envie de me lancer dans une guerre, de nouveaux, Kate, je te l'ai déjà dit ! Alors maintenant tais-toi et fais ce qu'on te dit, pour une fois dans ta putain de vie ! Tu commence sérieusement à m'énervée.

Kate dévisagea son amour, abasourdie. De toute évidence, il n'avait jamais osé lui parler ainsi. Peut-être cela lui remettrait-il les idées en place, cela ne lui ferait pas de mal. Je regardais Lizzy, assise au milieu du salon, indifférente à ce qui se passait autour d'elle, se balançant sur elle-même, les yeux fermés, un sourire béat collée sur les lèvres, chantonnant une vieille chanson dont je ne me souvenais plus le titre ni la chanteuse. Une fois de plus, j'enviais son état d'esprit. Tout était si simple lorsqu'on ne comprenait pas ce qui arrivait autour de nous…

Kate et Garrett se dévisagèrent pendant plusieurs minutes. Des émotions contradictoires se bousculaient dans les yeux de Kate, mais je la voyais déjà fléchir. Elle n'était consumée plus que par sa haine de Bella et Jasper et son amour pour Garrett. Ce dernier équilibrait les choses dans son esprit. Si elle le perdait, je suppose que cela la détruirait. Elle finit par prononcer un profond soupir et par marmonner :

- Très bien, très bien. Transforme-là. Fais nous perdre du temps. Mais je ne lui donne que cinq mois. Si au bout de cinq mois elle ne se contrôle pas, je veux qu'on s'en aille.

- Tu sais aussi bien que moi que ce n'est pas aussi simple, Kate, soupira Garrett, visiblement lasse et fatigué. Ce n'est pas des choses qui se décident. Les nouveaux-nés ne se contrôlent pas sur commande, il faut du temps, et très peu d'entre nous arrivent à avoir le plein contrôle à seulement cinq mois. On n'est plus calmes, mais pas totalement dompté. La seule vampire que je connaisse qui à été capable de se contrôler totalement avant l'âge d'au moins 10 mois était… était…

- Bella, répondit froidement Kate.

- Bella pouvait mieux se contrôler que la normale ? Demandais-je, agacée. Décidément, il fallait toujours que cette sale petite garce sorte du lot.

- Oui, répondit Garrett, le regard lointain, plongé dans ses souvenirs. Elle avait un total contrôle d'elle-même après sa transformation. C'était totalement inouï et incompréhensible. Etait-ce parce qu'elle était un bouclier ? Je ne le crois pas. Il y'avait d'autres boucliers et aucun d'entre eux n'était capable de ça. Je suppose qu'elle avait déjà quelque chose d'occulte en elle, profondément enfoui. Très profondément. A cette époque-là, tout le monde l'aimait. Elle était l'innocence, la bonté et la gentillesse incarnée.

Je grimaçais. L'idée d'une Bella gentille m'était totalement impossible. Je ne pouvais l'imaginée douce et bienveillante. J'avais beau savoir que c'est le massacre de sa famille et son initiation à la magie noire qui l'a rendu comme ça, cela ne pardonne pas. Bien des gens ont perdus ceux qu'ils aimaient sans pour autant se métamorphoser en monstres.

- Cesse donc de remuer les vieux souvenirs, grogna Kate en s'asseyant sur le canapé. Transforme-là. Qu'on en finisse. Je te jure que si elle m'emmerde, elle va vite rejoindre mes sœurs. Et je reste sur les cinq mois.

Garrett soupira mais n'argumenta pas. Je les observais pendant quelques minutes et sentis doucement la panique monter :

- Maintenant ? Tu veux qu'il me transforme maintenant ?

Ma voix était partie dans les aigus, limite hystérique. Je le voulais évidemment, mais comme ça, là, dans cette bicoque crasseuse…

- Eh bien, oui, le plus vite sera le mieux, s'impatienta Kate. Et il faut que nous envoyions une lettre à Maria. Elle ne nous prendra pas aux sérieux et ne nous attendra certainement pas, mais nous n'avons qu'à croisée les doigts pour que la grosse bagarre nous attendent. Qu'est-ce qu'il y'a, petite ? Tu à peur ? Ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire cruel.

Kate pouvait critiquer autant qu'elle voulait Bella, mais visiblement, la mort de ses sœurs et du reste de sa famille l'avait rendu dingo et un peu sadique elle aussi. Si elle n'avait pas virée tyran, c'est juste à cause de Garrett. Je secouais la tête, essayant de dominer ma peur. Ce n'était pas le moment. J'avais pris ma décision. Je connaissais la douleur de la transformation. Mais la douleur ne m'est pas étrangère.

- Tu n'est pas obligée, Cassie, me dit gentiment Garrett. Tu peux parfaitement t'en aller avec ta soeur, et reprendre une vie plus où moins normal, aussi normal qu'elle puisse l'être dans ce monde, et ne plus avoir aucun lien dans ce conflit. Ne t'y force pas, Cassie. C'est pour l'éternité.

- Ouais, Cassie, reste humaine et casse-toi, comme ça on pourra partir en Italie tout de suite et sans t'avoir dans nos pâtes, se réjouit Kate en se redressant.

- La ferme, marmonnais-je. Non, ma décision est prise, Garrett. Je veux être l'une des vôtres. Je ne serais jamais en sécurité. Je ne suis qu'une humaine et tôt où tard je servirais de garde manger à un vampire qui passera et ma soeur suivra. Je dois être capable de la protéger et de me défendre. Je veux devenir un vampire.

J'étais résolue. C'était la seule solution et j'aurais du le faire bien plus tôt. J'aurais du le demander à Tanya et la laisser en paix. Elle serait encore en vie aujourd'hui et Kate ne serait peut-être pas aussi folle. Je secouais la tête. Je refusais de penser à Tanya maintenant. Déterminée et ignorant ma frayeur, je me tournais vers Garrett.

- Vas y.

Il hocha la tête et fit un geste vers Kate pour qu'elle emmène Lizzy en haut. Elle claqua la langue, agacée mais je savais qu'elle ne ferait à Lizzy, Garrett serait furieux. Elle emmena donc la petite à l'étage. Lizzy entendrait le hurlement mais les ignorerait puisqu'elle ne saurait pas que c'est moi. J'espère juste qu'elle ne descende pas et nous refasse son drôle de cri surhumain. Garrett s'approcha de moi et je frissonnais, ce qui heureusement ne remarqua pas. Il me regarda une dernière fois, les yeux interrogateurs et j'hochais la tête. Je ne voulais plus reculer.

Il se pencha alors sur moi et posa ses lèvres sur mon cou.

**POV Bella.**

Des porcs bon à l'abattoir, c'est tout ce qu'ils étaient. Et dire que Slythe s'était donné tant de mal pour ces vermines…

J'étais assise sur un vieux container, dans un hangar italien abandonné depuis des années qui tenait, par un quelconque miracle, encore debout. Sous mes pieds, une centaine d'hybrides mi-humain mi-vampire se tortillait, mal à l'aise, effrayé, d'autres nous ignorant complètement. Il avait tout un sac de couchages usé et déchiré, datant d'une autre époque. Ils allait de l'âge de 16 ans jusqu'à des bambins de 2 où 3 ans.

Jasper se pavanait parmi eux. Nous n'avons pas eu de mal à retrouver les mômes. Jasper avait fini par retrouver un vieux journal dans lequel Slythe parlait de ces bestioles. Des gamins dotés de pouvoirs surhumains, dont l'origine sont inexplicables mais il semblait que cela pouvait avoir un lien avec la magie noire. Des enfants nés de vampires ayant appris les sciences occultes.

Cette idée ne me plait pas. Pas du tout. Cette magie, ce pouvoir, c'est l'avantage que Jasper et moi ont toujours eu sur les autres. C'est notre essence, notre puissance. Comme nous avons offert pour l'obtenir ! Comme vieux rat d'instigateur Vietnamien nous en à fait voir de toutes les couleurs, avec ces rituels et autres conneries. Mais cela c'est néanmoins révélé utile, plus qu'utile. Et puis nous l'avons bien fait paillé ensuite, à ce merdeux. Les élèves ont surpassé le maître.

- On doit les tuer, Jasper, dis-je, les yeux dans le vague. Ces sacs à viande représentent une menace pour nous. Il faut nous en débarrasser.

- Je sais, répondit-il froidement. Mais je veux les examiner d'abord.

Je soupirais. Il était constamment de mauvaise humeur ces derniers temps. Le fait que Maria ait pris la poudre d'escampette l'agace au plus haut point, bien qu'il affirme le contraire. Je lui avais bien dit de ne pas faire confiance à cette sale pute mexicaine. Elle à du s'enfuir, retournée dans son misérable Mexique, cette lâche. Personnellement, je disais bon débarras. Elle n'était qu'une charge en plus. Et elle n'était pas digne de confiance. Un jour, nous retrouverons cette petite garce et nous lui ferons payer de nous avoir roulé dans la farine. Tout se paie un jour.

Et le fait que je n'ai pas pu lui expliquer mon comportement l'énervait aussi. Les apparitions de Renesmée se répétaient. J'avais horreur de ça. Je ne voulais pas la voir, je ne voulais pas voir mon reflet dans ses yeux. Je ne sais pas d'où ces visions viennent. Probablement du fin fond de mon esprit et j'avais beau lui hurlée de s'en aller, elle revient toujours. Parfois je perdais le contrôle et parlait à voix haute. Jasper était souvent là quand ça arrivait et j'esquivais chacune de ses questions, en répondant par l'agressivité où par la séduction, selon mon humeur du jour. Mais il n'est pas dupe. Il faudra tôt où tard que je lui explique que le fantôme de ma défunte fille me rendait visite.

Certains dirait que c'est ma punition. Ceux qui croyait en Dieu où au karma. Tout ces gens que j'ai tué, tout ces gens que j'ai brisé, anéantie, torturé… C'est une sorte de punition, oui, sans doute. Elle ne servirait à rien. Revoir Renesmée faisait mal. Le nier était inutile. Sa mort et celle d'Edward ont été l'événement déclencheur de ma nouvelle personnalité. Ils était mon passé. Mon passé. Et le passé devrait rester là d'où il vient. Hélas, il faut toujours qu'il revienne nous hanter.

Jasper tourna la tête vers moi et asséna :

- Ses mômes ne nous seront d'aucune utilité. Ils sont tous attardés et contrôle à peine leur pouvoir. A part espérer trouver un jour le moyen de le leur dérober, je ne vois pas ce que Slythe pouvait bien faire des ces gosses.

- Il espérait peut-être levé une armée contre nous, proposais-je, en fermant les yeux, rêvant de rentrer faire l'amour avec Jasper et de tuer une bonne vierge, au sang délicat.

- Impossible, ils ne savent pas apprendre, ni obéir, ni rien, ce ne sont que des fous avec des armes nucléaires entre les mains. Les laisser devenir adultes serait de la folie. Ils tuerait tout ce qui bouge sans la moindre raison, anéantirait notre espèce et viderait notre garde-manger. Il faut nous en débarrasser.

- C'est ce que je dis depuis tout à l'heure, grognais-je, exaspérée. Je n'ai pas envie de jouer maintenant. On n'a qu'à mettre le feu à l'entrepôt et barricader les portes. Quoique, je ne suis même pas sure qu'ils savent comment les ouvrir.

Jasper eu un ricanement méprisant et il sortit, allant certainement chercher de l'essence et du feu, quelque part. Je n'avais pas besoin qu'il me parle pour me dire que je ferais mieux de garder un œil sur les enfants, pour m'assurer qu'aucun ne s'échappe. Mais ils ne semblait pas vouloir partir. Certains, plus à l'aise maintenant Jasper parti, déambulait sans but précis, d'autres se couchait dans leur sac de couchage et mettant leur pouce dans leur bouche, tétant béatement.

- Ne fais pas ça ! Chuchota une voix affolée mais que trop familière.

Je poussais un grognement exaspéré et sautais du container. La silhouette de Renesmée se tenait au milieu des enfants, les joues baignés de larmes, les yeux écarquillés. Malgré moi, je ressentis un pincement au cœur de la voir comme ça. Ce qui me rendit furieuse. Ce n'était pas elle. Rien que le fruit de mon imagination. Renesmée est morte depuis des siècles, elle est morte !

- Dégage, tu n'existe pas, sifflais-je, hors de moi.

- Maman, je t'en prie ! Ne recommence pas ! Pas encore ! Ce ne sont que des enfants, comme moi ! Pleurnicha-t-elle.

- Tu n'était plus une enfant quand tu est morte ! Eclatais-je. Et maintenant, tu n'est rien ! Rien, rien ! Rien de plus qu'une image du passé, une image terriblement agaçante.

- Je t'en supplie, maman… Sanglota-t-elle. Ce sont des enfants innocents. Je ne pourrais pas te sauver si tu fais ça. Papa ne pourra pas te sauver. Tu à encore un cœur, maman. Pense avec ton cœur ! Ton cœur humain ! Ne leur fais pas de mal ! Pitié !

Chacun de ses mots était comme un poignard qui me transperçait. Comme je haïssais cette souffrance ! Je ne suis pas sensée ressentir quoi que ce soit. Je déteste ressentir ! Et j'avais été libéré de ça pendant des années, libre de toute air, avant qu'elle ne vienne, qu'elle ne revienne plutôt, tout gâcher. Elle réveillait mes sentiments. Il ne fallait pas. Surtout pas. Jamais. Soudain, tous les visages des enfants se métamorphosa sous mes yeux. Ils devinrent… Bonté divine. Renesmée. Ma Nessie. Partout. Son visage se multipliait à l'infini.

Soudain, je me mis à haleter. Un mauvais sort. Ce satané souvenir avait enjoliver mon esprit pour me faire croire que ces enfants avait le visage de ma fille. Seigneur, si mon cœur battait encore, il serait actuellement en galop. Tant de Renesmée… Qui me regardait avec pitié, peine, peur, colère… Tant d'expressions différentes sur l'éternel même visage… Et la vraie, au milieu de tous, me fixait droit dans les yeux, une lueur inquisitrice dans le regard, malgré les larmes qui coulait sur ses joues.

- Va-tu me tuer, maman ?

Je l'observais pendant quelques secondes. La tuer. La tuer… Voilà la solution. Cette foutue copie de ma fille venait de m'offrir la solution sur un plateau. Mais ma joie se dissipa lorsque je vis encore les visages de Renesmée multiplier par centaine. Ma fille… Ma Nessie ! Un sanglot, soudain, me remonta à la gorge. Les vampires ne pouvait pas pleurer. Mais il pouvait en avoir envie. Jamais je n'en ai eu envie, après la mort de Renesmée et Edward. Jamais.

La colère dépassa alors la peine. Ma fille est morte. Morte et enterrée. Elle était le seul corps encore intact à la fin du massacre. Je l'ai mise sous terre, avec les cendres de son père, sous l'autel de mémoire de fortune que Jasper et moi avions fabriqué à Forks. Je l'ai vu mourir, bon sang ! Elle n'était pas là. J'ignorais où elle était, mais cette créature n'était pas elle. Rien d'autre qu'un dernier écho de mon humanité qui essayait de me toucher. C'est drôle, j'étais persuadée de l'avoir définitivement anéantie. Tant pis. Je le ferais ce soir.

Avec un sourire machiavélique, je répondis d'une voix alléchante :

- Regarde, Nessie… Regarde.

Alors, je courus. Dans ma veste, je sortis un poignard affilé que j'avais volé dans une maison d'un village russe, une fois. Il était magnifique et très pratique pour tuer les humains lentement. Alors, avant même que les enfants aux visages de Nessie s'en rende compte, je leur tranchais la gorge où les décapitait, si je frappais trop fort. La Renesmée du centre hurlait à s'en déchirer les poumons, mais ça m'était bien égale. Je courais entre les enfants par centaine et les tuait tous. Leur sang m'éclaboussa le visage et j'éclatais de rire. Elle était là, ma vraie nature. Là, mon essence. Je léchais le sang autour de mes lèvres, tandis que les autres enfants rejoignirent le fantôme de ma fille de leurs cris. Certains eurent assez d'instinct de survie pour se mettre à courir et à essayer de s'enfuir. Mais bien sur, aucun n'arriva. Et au bout d'un moment, leurs voix se tue, une par une, pour ne laisser rien d'autre que le silence. J'avais tout cela en quelques secondes, les yeux fermés.

Alors, au bout de quelques minutes, lorsque le dernier cri s'était tu, j'ouvris les yeux et du me les frotter à cause du sang. Alors, je ne vis que du rouge. L'odeur du sang chaud m'emplit les narines et je l'aspirais goulûment. Quelle délicieuse odeur… Ils ne restait rien d'autres que des cadavres par centaine. Des centaines d'enfants la gorge tranchée où la tête coupée. J'étais pleine de sang de la tête au pieds et je léchais mon poignard, savourant le goût délicieux du sang des enfants. Mhhh… Exquis. Je levais les yeux et vis que ma fille était toujours là, elle aussi pleine de sang, le visage horrifié. Je savais ce que je devais faire. Et ce serait facile. Ma vraie fille, je l'ai déjà tenue morte dans mes bras. Rien ne pouvait être pire. Pas même le revivre, car ce n'était que chimère.

J'arrivais à elle et l'a pris par la gorge. Ses prunelles marron, si semblables aux miennes jadis, me supplièrent des yeux. Je ne ressentis rien. A part peut-être un vague écho d'amour et de chagrin. Mais j'allais les enterrer. En la tuant, je les enterrais à jamais. Je levais alors mon poignard et le lui plantais en plein cœur.

Etonnamment, le poignard entra dans la chair mole et le sang gicla sur moi. Elle se mit à cracher du sang et toussa. Puis me regarda et dit d'une voix étranglée :

- C'est… terminé. Je ne peux… Je ne peux plus rien pour toi. Et pour… ton âme. Elle est morte. C'est… fini.

Alors, elle éclata en mille morceaux de sang. Je regardais autour de moi. Ces vêtements était là, son sang était là, mais il ne restait rien d'elle. Une forme de mon esprit, une sorte de fantôme où un sortilège lancée par quelqu'un ? J'optais pour la troisième solution, plutôt. Les fantômes n'existe pas. Et bien que dérangée, je n'imagine pas me torturée ainsi.

Soupirant, je lavais mon poignard sur mon tee-shirt mais lui aussi était tellement imbibé de sang que cela ne servit à rien. Autour de mois le sol était jonché de cadavres d'enfants, dont celui d'une copie de ma fille. Ce soir, j'avais enfin et définitivement tuée ce qu'il restait de mon humanité. Et bientôt, je tuerais celui qui m'a envoyée ce putain de spectre.

**POV Maria.**

- Cela n'a pas marchée, dit Démétri d'une voix calme. Elle a tué la fille.

- Je t'avais dit que cela ne serait pas suffisant, grommelais-je en me frottant les yeux. Il en faut plus que ça pour déstabiliser Bella. Tu n'as fais que renforcer son sadisme. Et faire tuer des centaines d'enfants.

- Un sacrifice nécessaire, sourit-il. Ils serait morts de toute façon. Autant que leurs morts nous serve à quelque chose. Et tu te trompe sur Bella. Cela a peut-être renforcée son côté monstre, mais cela l'a aussi fragilisé. Elle perd la boule. Et cela va l'éloigner de Jasper. C'est exactement ce qu'il nous faut. Ensemble, ils sont trop forts. Séparés, ils sont vulnérables.

- Il faudra autre chose, dis-je, tout de même impressionnée par le sens de pratique et de guerre de Démétri. Il aurait fait fureur dans mon armée de nouveaux-nés.

- Oui, tu à raison, dit-il en souriant. Il est temps de sortir le grand jeu. La guerre commence.


	20. Chapter 19 Changement de tactique

**Whoo ! Ce chapitre à été dure à écrire, j'ai bien cru ne pas en voir le bout, mais j'y suis parvenue et j'en suis assez fière ! L'histoire bourge, que ce soit pour Maria, Bella où Cassie ! Il est aussi un peu plus long que les autres, et le prochain chapitre aura de l'action, je vous le promets ! Bonne lecture et… une petite review ? Allez, ça donne envie d'écrire ! **

_**DISCLAIMER : **__Tout les personnages, sauf ceux que j'ai crée, appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.___

**POV Maria. **

Démétri était décidément surprenant.

Je l'avais suivi. J'avoue que au fond de moi je ne le croyais pas vraiment. Mais comme il l'avait dit, j'étais lasse et fatiguée d'être déchirée. Il fallait que je fasse mon choix. Et bien que l'idée de tuer Jasper me révoltait, me rendait malade, je ne pouvais être avec lui. Je suis une salope sanguinaire, mais pas comme lui et Bella. Pas à ce point.

Démétri disait avoir une armée. Là aussi j'étais sceptique. Mais il m'avait prouvé qu'il ne mentait pas. Nous étions partis tout au sud de l'Italie, à Lorenza, un petit village pas loin de Reggio di Calabria, à la limite de la frontière de la Sicile. Ce village était abandonné, oublié, comme la plupart des endroits du monde. Il ne restait que des ruines des vieilles maisons et pas un seul être vivant ne se baladait dans le coin. Une ville morte.

Mais dans une maison particulière, en plein milieu du village et qui en apparence, n'avait rien de particulier, se trouvait en dessous d'elle une trappe. Une trappe qui préservait un trou d'une profondeur incalculable. Démétri y avait sauté et au moins 4 minutes se sont écoulées avant que je ne l'entende frapper le sol de ses pieds. Alors je l'avais rejoins et je me suis retrouvée dans des espèces de catacombes. Sans les cadavres et les squelettes.

C'était des tunnels, construit au début de la Grande Révolte par quelques vampires italiens, qui essayait de se préserver de la guerre qui faisait rage entre Slythe et les Volturi. Mais ils ont bien du sortir pour se nourrir et ont tous été tués une fois le nez dehors. Les tunnels étaient immenses, bien que construits maladroitement et instable, ils s'étendaient jusqu'à Rome. Cela n'atteignait pas Volterra mais ils étaient suffisamment grands pour abriter des milliers de vampires.

Et l'armée de Démétri était bel et bien réelle. J'avais été surprise de retrouver de vieux vampires que je connaissais jadis. Siobhan, l'irlandaise, mais sans sa foutue gamine Maggie et son mari Liam, morts dans la guerre tous les deux. Benjamin et Tia, les derniers survivants du clan Egyptien, les vieux Amun et Kebi n'avaient pas résisté longtemps à cette nouvelle guerre. Vladimir, le dernier roumain, son bon vieux frère Stefan était mort aussi. Zafrina et Senna, les dernières Amazones encore en vie. Salomé et John, deux vampires nomades originaires d'Angleterre que j'avais croisé il y'a plusieurs siècles. Pablo, un espagnol solitaire qui gambadait d'un pays à un autre. Et des milliers d'autres que je ne connaissais pas. Tous prêts à luter contre Bella et Jasper.

Tout ce beau monde était bien beau, les dons de Benjamin, Siobhan et Zafrina peuvent être utiles, mais cela ne suffirait pas à battre Bella et Jasper. Ils ont l'avantage de savoir utiliser la magie noire. Démétri affirmait qu'ils n'étaient pas les seuls à savoir le faire. Que les sciences occultes était accessibles à tous, un art terrible et dangereux lorsqu'il n'est pas contrôler, si dangereux que les Volturi ont préféré ignoré son existence et la cacher au monde entier. Mais quelques humains la connaissait et la pratiquait, comme le gourou Vietnamien qui avait transmis son art à Bella et Jasper. Il aurait du se pendre ce jour-là.

Démétri avait plusieurs humains capables d'enseigner ces pouvoirs si mystérieux et si indomptables. Wera, une polonaise d'une cinquantaine d'année à l'air grincheux et ne savant pas parler notre langue. Konstantin, un autrichien d'une trentaine d'années dont le don avait été hérité de père en fils. Ramiz, un marocain avec deux filles, Najah et Leïlia, qui, en même temps qu'il enseignait à ses filles, enseignait aux vampires. Et pour finir Melania, une jeune grecque à peine âgée de 20 ans, qui avaient ça « dans le sang » comme elle le disait.

Ces humains me répugnaient. Démétri les à trop choyés, trop privilégiés, et ils se croit l'égale de nous. Je n'approuve pas les actes de Bella et Jasper, mais il n'empêche que les humains reste du bétail. J'avais horreur de voire les deux petites de Ramiz courir librement dans les tunnels, pleurnichant. Je détestais les enfants. Ils sont bruyants, sales et casse-pieds. Quand je m'en plaignis à Démétri, il n'émit qu'un ricanement et dit :

- Sois tolérante, Maria. Ils sont notre seule chance de vaincre Bella et Jasper. Sans eux, on n'est rien.

Certes. Ils étaient utiles, malgré leur arrogance. C'était Melania qui a eu l'idée d'envoyer une image de Renesmée à Bella, espérant raviver son instinct maternel et son amour. Il suffisait de « prendre un souvenir » dans la tête d'une personne pour le faire sortir sous la forme d'image et parfois, avec beaucoup de concentration, de forme physique temporaire. Je n'y ai pas cru un seul instant. Bella est devenu trop dure pour être atteinte de cette façon. Mais Démétri avait voulu tenter le coup. Comme je l'avais prévu, cela s'est fini sur un échec cuisant.

Cela n'avait servie qu'à la rendre furieuse et paranoïaque, et donc encore plus dangereuse. Démétri et Melania avait admis leurs erreurs. Mais c'était un peu tard. Bella n'était pas idiote, elle connaissait la magie noire mieux que personne et avait devinée que quelqu'un lui avait jeté un sort. Elle avait lancée des recherches. Heureusement, personne ne nous avait trouvés pour le moment.

Cependant, je devais admettre que leur petite frappe avait servi à quelque chose. Bella n'avait pas parlé de cette histoire à Jasper. Nous le savions grâce à des espions, placés dans la ville, qui se faisait passer pour des vampires solitaires. L'un d'eux, Ricardo, avait entendu les vampires employés par Bella discuter entre eux, parlant de l'étrangeté de leur mission, et surtout que Bella leur avait interdit de parler à Jasper.

Bella s'éloignait de Jasper. Ca, c'était une bonne nouvelle. Une très bonne nouvelle, même. Ils seraient bien faciles à combattre si ils étaient divisés. Les caractères de Bella et Jasper sont instables. Par moment, j'en venais à espérer qu'ils s'entretueraient et qu'on n'aurait pas besoin de lever le petit doigt.

Actuellement, j'étais allongée sur un morceau de pierre qui servait de couche à Melania. Elle ne m'aimait pas. En fait, aucun des humains ne nous aimait. Lorsque nous sortions nous nourrir, ils savait très bien qu'on tuait leur congénère et avait toujours l'air triste où morose. Mais à choisir entre nous et Bella et Jasper, ils nous préférait encore. Chacun survie comme il peut. J'avais les yeux fermée, perdue dans mes pensées. Dire que je m'étais volontairement enrôlée dans la rébellion… Moi qui avais toujours évité les gros conflits politiques où autres. Mais j'étais trop impliquée personnellement pour ne rien faire.

J'ouvris les yeux quand j'entendis des bruits de pas et sentis une présence dans la petite cavité de Melania dans lequel je m'étais réfugiée en espérant être tranquille. Peine perdue, de toute évidence.

- Je ne peux donc jamais être seule ? Grognais-je en jetant un regard meurtrier à Démétri.

Il me répondit par un sourire amusé. Ah, qu'est-ce qu'il peut être exaspérant ! Et aussi terriblement séduisant. En l'observant ainsi au-dessus de moi, son torse musclé mis en valeur par sa chemise entrouverte, je sentis quelque chose que je n'avais plus ressentie depuis bien longtemps. Le désir. Il y'a si longtemps que je n'avais pas partagée le lit d'un homme ! A part celui de Jasper, lors de sa période anti-Bella. Des images de mon corps enlacé à celui de Jasper me traversèrent l'esprit mais je les chassais rapidement. Je ne voulais pas penser à Jasper. Cela ne serait plus jamais comme ça entre nous, et quand on y pense, le sexe, c'est la seule chose qui marchait bien entre Jasper et moi.

Avec Démétri aussi, cependant. Je me souvenais de chaque nuit que j'avais passée avec lui, plus fougueuse les unes que les autres. Démétri s'assit sur le bord de la pierre et dit :

- Ah, je connais ce regard… C'est comme ça que tu me regardais avant qu'on baise. Je vois que je suis toujours à ton goût, ça fait plaisir.

- Oh, tu n'a pas besoin de moi pour flatter ton ego, tu le fais très bien tout seul, ricanais-je.

- Pas faux, mais que veux-tu, je suis irrésistible, sourit-il. Mais parlons plus sérieusement. Ils en ont assez d'attendre. Ils s'agitent.

- Logique, cela fait des mois qu'on attend, marmonnais-je ne me redressant. Depuis le coup foireux avec le fantôme de Renesmée. Donc… sept mois. Moi aussi je commence à devenir dingue.

- J'ai peut-être une idée… mais ça semble peut-être un peu tôt et trop radical, grimaça-t-il. Mais d'abord… A-tu eu des nouvelles de Kate et Garrett ? Kate pourrait être utile.

- Pas depuis sa dernière lettre, dis-je, les sourcils froncés. Elle dit que quelque chose l'a retardée mais qu'ils viendront. Je me demande bien ce qui retient Kate d'accomplir sa vengeance. Quelle est ton idée ? Espérons qu'elle est plus brillante que la dernière.

Démétri eut un rire sec et se mit la main sur le cœur.

- Aie, tes mots font mal, si tu savais, Maria. Mais je t'ai toujours aimée pour ta franchise si cruelle. Pour mon idée, c'est plutôt simple. Une attaque direct. Avec du feu. Le feu est la seule chose qui nous tue. Je propose qu'on incendie Volterra et le palais des Volturi. Cela ne tuera pas Bella et Jasper mais ça anéantira tous les gardes qu'ils ont récupérés de Slythe et Katerina. Ils seront seuls, en colère, plus divisés que jamais. Ils ne seront pas d'où l'attaque vient.

- A-tu oublié la petite scène de mon arrivée en Italie ? M'exclamais-je. Bella et Jasper ont mis hors d'état de nuire tout les vampires de la ville juste avec quelques formules et leur foutu esprit !

- Et nous pouvons résister à cela, contra-t-il. Wera me l'a enseigné et je te l'ai enseigné. Nous n'avons rien à craindre de ce côté-là.

- Peut-être, mais ils sont capable de pire que ça. Et si ils n'ont plus de gardes, ils viendront personnellement chercher ceux qui cherchent à les tuer. Ton premier plan était niais, mais celui-ci est suicidaire !

Démétri me regarda sombrement.

- Maria, que veux-tu qu'on fasse ? Tu veux qu'on agisse et maintenant que nous avons un plan, tu le refuses sous prétexte que c'est dangereux. Nous sommes en guerre. Chacun de nos actes, chacune de nos décisions sont risqués, tu devrais le savoir mieux que personne toi qui à combattu les nouveaux-nés pendant près de deux siècles. Nous ne pourrons pas nous débarrasser de Bella et Jasper en restant planqués dans ces souterrains en attendant que la solution nous tombe sur la tête. Tu à rejoins la rébellion, Maria. Tu connaissais les risques. Maintenant, c'est marche où crève.

Interloquée, je l'observais silencieusement. Avais-je bien entendu la dernière phrase ?

- Est-ce une menace ? Dis-je silencieusement.

- Un avertissement, marmonna-t-il. Je t'aime bien, mais ma priorité est de me débarrasser de Bella et Jasper. Et je ne peux pas te laisser sortir de ces souterrains vivante si tu n'es plus avec nous. Tu en sais trop.

- Espèce de sale petit salaud, non mais pour qui…, commençais-je à grogner en m'éloignant de lui, furieuse.

- Dis-moi, Maria, m'interrompit-il, tes réticences à lancer une vraie attaque ne viendrait pas du fait que tu ne veux pas faire de mal à Jasper ? Je connais le lien qui t'unie à lui, tu sais.

J'allais ouvrir la bouche pour lui dire d'aller se faire voir, quand ces mots me percutèrent. Il avait raison. Il n'avait que trop raison. Tuée Bella ne me dérangeait absolument pas. Au contraire, je m'en réjouirais et j'enterrais ces cendres rien que pour pouvoir revenir danser sur sa tombe. Mais l'idée de tué Jasper… m'était insoutenable. J'avais essayé de me convaincre le contraire, que ce n'était pas si important que ça à mes yeux. Mais je me mentais à moi-même. Je m'en rendais compte maintenant. Jasper est une partie de moi, l'une des rares personnes à qui je me suis liée bien malgré moi. Durant toutes ces années, le savoir vivant était rassurant. Le savoir en vie me réchauffait le cœur. Au fond de moi, je finis par comprendre que Jasper était la dernière part humaine de moi. Si il mourrait, je perdrais le peu d'humanité qu'il me reste. Serais-je mieux alors que Bella ? Abattue, je fixais Démétri dans les yeux sans répondre. Il n'avait pas besoin de réponse. Tout se lisait dans mes yeux.

- Ne t'en fais pas, Maria, murmura-t-il en se levant et en s'approchant de moi. Je comprends ce que tu ressens. Je ne le comprends que trop bien.

Mes yeux se remplirent de larmes qui ne pourraient ne jamais couler. Furieuse contre moi-même, je détournais la tête. J'avais horreur de montrer ma faiblesse. C'était se rendre vulnérable. Quand Démétri me toucha le bras, je le repoussais brutalement. Mais il ne se laissa pas faire et me pris les deux bras de force avant de m'attirer contre sa poitrine de pierre, me serrant contre son torse. Au début, je me débattais comme une forcenée. Je n'avais pas besoin d'un foutu câlin, je ne suis pas une humaine sensible et niaise ! Mais il ne me lâcha pas et alors je m'effondrais contre lui, en sanglotant, des sanglots sans larmes. Toute ma douleur s'abattit sur moi, trop forte pour que je puisse l'enfouir et simuler comme je faisais toujours. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je me laissais aller à montrer mon chagrin au monde entier. Où plutôt, a Démétri.

Mais ça faisait du bien, aussi. Dieu que ça faisait du bien. Jamais je n'aurais cru que cela pouvait être aussi libérateur, de dévoiler ses sentiments. Démétri me caressa les cheveux et chuchota à mon oreille :

- Là, là, chut…

Sa voix est apaisante. Sans vraiment m'en rendre compte, je me suis mise à caresser son torse d'une main, à toucher le col de sa chemise. Sa peau, froide pour les humais mais tiède pour moi, était douce. Comme autrefois. Je relevais la tête et regardais dans ses yeux rouge foncé. Il aurait bientôt soif. Ma main alla vers sa joue sans que je le veuille, et la lui caresse tendrement. Il se figea et me regarda, visiblement intrigué. Je n'avais fait dans le sentimentalisme. Le romantisme et moi, ça a toujours fait deux, même avec Alejandro, mon premier amour, mon créateur. J'étais dans le brutal et la cruauté.

Mais à cet instant précis, je me rendis compte que j'avais besoin d'amour. J'avais fuis ce sentiment après la mort d'Alejandro, mais il m'avait rattrapé avec Jasper. Là encore, je l'ai fuis. Je me souvenais trop bien de la souffrance que j'avais ressentie à la mort d'Alejandro. Je ne voulais pas avoir à revivre ça. Et Jasper m'y obligeait. Submergée par la peine et la colère, je m'emparais de la bouche de Démétri et l'embrassais sauvagement.

Il répondit avec ardeur à mon baiser. Je sentais bien le feu entre nous, ce même feu qui nous avait jadis dominés. Le sexe ne remplacerait pas l'amour véritable, mais c'était une bonne forme de substitution. Je ferais avec. Et je n'avais pas eu d'homme depuis trop longtemps. On allait peut-être mourir dans cette guerre, d'ailleurs.

Mes mains passèrent de nouveau sur son torse, détachant chaque bouton de sa chemise. Je mourrais d'envie de l'arracher… mais c'est une jolie chemise. Il détacha sa bouche de la mienne pour m'embrasser la joue et descendre lentement sur mon cou, passant sa langue sur ma peau, me faisant frémir et soupirée. Ses mains s'emparèrent brutalement de ma taille et me pressèrent contre lui, avant d'aller explorer mon dos, passant ses doigts sous mon tee-shirt.

Dieu, que les caresses d'un homme m'avait manqué. Il n'y à pas de contact physique plus délicieux. Une fois sa chemise ouverte, je passais mes mains sur son torse dur, ferme. Il ronronna de plaisir et murmura :

- Toi… tu m'as manquée, tu sais.

Je ris et sans que je m'y attende, il me souleva dans ses bras et me plaqua contre le mur de pierre, faisant trembler le plafond des souterrains.

- Attention, on ne voudrait pas que le plafond s'effondre, dis-je souriant. Comment expliquerais-tu ça à nos amis ?

- Je leur dirais d'aller se faire voir, dit-il en m'enlevant brutalement mon haut.

- Tu leur diras ça aussi si un s'aventure ici et nous surprend ?

- Exactement, sourit-il malicieusement.

- Et ton plan, alors ?

- Plus tard, grogna-t-il.

J'éclatais de rire une fois de plus et l'embrassais fougueusement. La nuit promettait d'être amusante.

**POV Cassie.**

Je ne sentais plus la chaleur.

Bizarrement, je ne le remarquais que maintenant. Cela faisait pourtant sept mois que j'étais vampire. Mon dieu. Je n'arrivais toujours pas à y croire. J'étais on ne peut plus consciente de mon choix et je ne regrettais rien. Mais le dire en vrai, le réalisé, après tant d'années à haïr et à fuir les vampires… C'était un lourd changement. Mais si exaltant !

Tout est tellement plus fort, plus vrai, désormais ! J'avais l'impression de renaître, de voir le monde pour la première fois de ma vie. Avant, j'étais myope, ne voyant que quelques brides de ce qu'était le monde. Le moindre petit son résonnait dans mes oreilles. Et courir… Ah, que c'est exaltant ! Je me sentais invincible, hors de portée. _Immortelle. _

Kate n'était pas aussi inflexible qu'elle voulait bien le faire croire. A vrai dire, cela dépendait des jours. J'avais eu le droit à sept mois au lieu de cinq pour m'adapter. Je préférais ne pas penser au moment de ma transformation et aux premiers mois atroces. Je voulais juste les enfouir et les oublier, et me concentrer sur l'avenir. Et la guerre qui se prépare.

Nous étions partis il y'a une vingtaine jours de l'Amérique. Sans Lizzy, nous serions probablement déjà en Italie, mais elle nous freinait et nous obligeait à aller plus lentement. Ce qui fait que nous avait accostés sur une plage du Portugal et que nous allons continuer à pieds jusqu'en Italie. En chemin, Kate et Garrett espéraient trouver quelqu'un qui pourrait prévenir Maria de notre arrivée, mais on n'y comptait pas trop. Nous savions où aller, Maria via Sérénity. Le village Lorena, dans le sud. Dommage que Sérénity n'ai pas réapparue depuis que nous lui avions donnée notre réponse.

Le soleil était à son zénith, et Lizzy chantonnait une chanson, accrochée à mon cou. Elle n'avait pas semblée remarqué le changement en moi, ce qui me soulageait. Nous étions dans une forêt, pour empêcher Lizzy d'être trop exposée au soleil. Kate marchait plus loin, marmonnant dans sa barbe, furieuse du retard que la petite nous faisait prendre. Cela ne m'enchantait pas non plus, mais avait-on vraiment le choix ? Il est hors de question que je reste à l'écart. C'est moi qui avais déclenchée tout ça en ramenant Bella auprès de Jasper, c'était à moi de le réparer. Soudain, Lizzy se mit à pleurer. M'arrêtant, je criais à Kate et Garrett :

- Attendez ! Je crois qu'elle à soif !

- Rien à foutre ! Explosa Kate en se retournant. J'en ai ma claque, de toi et de ta putain de frangine ! Ah, j'aurais dû te tuer quand j'en ai eu l'occasion !

- Kate, arrête, soupira Garrett en se rapprochant de nous.

- Toi, ne me dis pas ce que j'ai à faire, siffla-t-il, le visage tordue par la colère. C'est qui ta femme, elle où moi ? Tu devrais me défendre, me soutenir, et tu ne fais que m'humilier pour le profit de cette sale petite peste ! Elle te plait, hein ? T'as envie de la sauter ?

Si j'avais été humaine, le rouge me serait monté aux joues. Garrett, lui, semblait furieux. Il poussa un cri de colère et frappa un arbre derrière lui, le brisant en deux, faisant hurler Lizzy de peur. Je la serrais contre moi et m'éloignais un peu. Je savais très bien que Garrett ne ferait rien à la petite, pas plus qu'à moi. Mais cette dispute était entre Garrett et Kate. Cela ne me concernait pas.

- Oh, putain ! S'exclama-t-il en allant vers Kate d'un pas furibond. C'est _moi _qui aie ma claque ! Je t'ai toujours soutenue et aimée, Kate, toujours ! Et ce même depuis que tu as perdu la boule depuis la mort de tes sœurs ! Et tu oses me demander ça ? Tu oses me demander si j'ai envie d'aller voir ailleurs ? Je n'en reviens pas. _Je n'en reviens pas. _

Kate sembla désarçonné pendant quelques instants puis la colère revint envahir son visage.

- Ah, j'ai perdue la boule, hein ? Je suis une cinglée, c'est ça ? Très bien. Merveilleux. Tu sais quoi ? La cinglée en à marre d'attendre d'aller venger ses sœurs, pour deux putains d'inconnues sorties de nulle part, dont une foutue hybride. La cinglée, elle se casse, et sans toi. Ne me suis pas.

Sur ce, elle partit en un coup de vent. Marmonnant un juron, Garrett courut après elle et ils disparurent. Pendant un instant, j'observais le vide, tenant une Lizzy sanglotante dans mes bras. Quelque chose me dit qu'ils ne reviendront pas. Garrett me soutient, mais pas au moins d'abandonner l'amour de sa vie, aussi folle soit-elle. Soupirant, je posais la petite par terre et sortit la bouteille d'eau de mon sac pour lui faire boire. D'un geste tendre de la main, j'essuyais ses larmes.

- Chut, ma petite, chut.

Elle finit par se calmer et elle se roula en boule sur le sol. Cette vision me désespéra. Quand elle faisait cela, cela voulait dire qu'elle allait dormir. Et donc que j'étais coincée ici avec elle. Génial, merveilleux. J'avais eu l'espoir de pouvoir rattraper Garrett et Kate, mais ce n'est plus la peine d'y penser maintenant. Poussant un profond soupir agacé, je m'assis à côté d'elle. Parfois, je me dis que je serais bien mieux sans Lizzy. Ma vie serait bien plus facile. Je me suis toujours battue pour elle, sans jamais vraiment penser à moi. C'était pour elle que j'avais réunis deux monstres. Ce n'était pas la faute de la petite, je le savais bien. Mais maintenant que je suis un vampire… J'ai l'impression que le monde est à conquérir, et qu'il n'attend que moi. Et elle me freine, comme elle m'a toujours freiné. Et comme elle le fera toujours. Enfin, cela ne servait à rien de geindre. J'avais beau pestée, je savais très bien que je ne l'abandonnerais pas. Malgré tout, je l'aimais.

Je profitais du sommeil de Lizzy pour aller chasser, tout en veillant à ne pas trop m'éloigner afin de garder un œil sur elle. Je réussis à attraper un daim et un chevreuil. Ce n'était pas les animaux les plus nourrissants, mais cela suffirait pour l'instant. Je ferais mieux en chemin. Et j'irai en Italie, avec où sans Garrett et Kate. Je ne pouvais pas me permettre de passer à côté de cette guerre. Je voyagerais seule et à mon rythme. C'est peut-être mieux ainsi.

Cependant, quand je revins au petit coin où Lizzy dormait paisiblement, Garrett était là. Seul. Il était assis à côté de la fillette et il fixait le vide, l'air abattu.

- Garrett ? Murmurais-je, inquiète.

Il leva les yeux vers moi et je vis qu'ils brillaient de fureur et de souffrance.

- Je n'ai… pas réussie à la retenir. Quand je l'ai rattrapée, elle m'a dit qu'elle me haïssait et elle m'a électrocuté. Une dose incroyable. Jamais elle n'avait réussi à faire un tel jet d'énergie, j'en suis sûre. Je suis restée comme K.O. Quand je suis revenu à moi, elle avait filé. Et j'ai perdue sa trace, je suis nul comme traqueur.

De nouveaux, il baissa les yeux vers le sol.

- Je l'ai perdue. Elle m'a quittée.

**POV Bella.**

Le hurlement de la fille résonna agréablement à mes oreilles. Ces Volturi était des enfoirés de première, mais ils avaient du goût en déco. J'adorais les trônes de la salle principale. Sous mes yeux, une jeune humaine se tenait nue, ensanglantée, pleurant à chaudes larmes. Un garde vampire la prit par les cheveux, la faisant glapir de douleur, et la pénétra une fois de plus. Le second garde quand à lui tenait un long fouet dans sa main et il le fit claquer sur le ventre de la fille, laissant une marque zébrée. Elle hurla, hurla à en détruire les vitres.

A côté de moi, Jasper observa le spectacle avec des yeux avides. Dans quelques temps, avant qu'on achève la fille, il participerait. Et après c'est moi la plus détraquée de nous deux… Il ne m'avait pas posée de questions, sur la scène du hangar. Il n'avait pas non plus demandée pourquoi j'envoyais des vampires à travers le monde à la recherche de chaque personne, humaine, vampire où hybride, capable de magie noire. Mais quelque chose me dit qu'il ne me dit pas tout ce qu'il pense. Il prépare quelque chose. Et je n'aime pas cela. Il veut sûrement découvrir le pourquoi de mes actes par ses propres moyens.

Je fermais les yeux et m'enfonçais dans le siège, tandis que Jasper se leva pour aller se joindre à l'humiliation de la fille, qui ne faisait plus que couiner et gémir. Mais alors qu'il s'approcha, un énorme bruit fit trembler le sol. Suivis par des hurlements. Instantanément, je me levais pour aller voir à la fenêtre en carreaux ancien et précieux ce qui se passait. La scène que je vis me laissa sans voix.

Volterra était en feu.


End file.
